Flower Basket
by MidnightFairyDust
Summary: Ayumi Suzumoto is a relatively normal girl who moved away from her home after her parent's sudden deaths. And now, she has made some not-so-normal friends as she starts a new life along side the mysterious Sohma family, their equally strange curse included! But what will Ayumi do when she comes to unlock many the particular secrets inside of Prince Yuki himself?
1. Chapter 1 Hello

_"A month huh…"_ I thought to myself.

_"It doesn't seem that long ago…"_

I tossed myself to the other side of my bed and rested my head on my cupped hands. Tilting my head to one side, I studied a picture of my parents located on my nightstand. I frowned at their happy faces. They were both looking to a younger me in the picture.

The photo itself was torn up and faded; only showing a section of the original image. However it completely DID NOT hide the fact that I had the chubbiest of cheeks. Like tan marshmallows on my face. Never mind. I'm sulking too much to think about food.

"But they are gone now…" I said aloud, heaving a sigh.

I let my face splat into my blankets and pulled the soft fabric closer to my face. I tried to cry- I always tried to cry- at least I felt like I should be crying after my parents deaths. But I had used up all the tears I had stored away. It's _so_ pitiful of me being this depressed.

I threw myself back to my original position on my bed. So many thoughts were swimming around in my brain I'm surprised it hadn't burst.

"A new house, a new family, a new school, and, hopefully, new friends. I hope they will all work out- No! I know they will! It's a new beginning for me!" I shouted triumphantly, only to be reminded by my own echo that I had been talking to myself... again.

I glanced at all of the remaining boxes of my things on my carpet. I then looked at my clock and groaned melodramatically.

" Annnnnd it's only 9:30 a.m.… one more hour till I leave this place... Ajwnf." I made some kind of weird noise as I rolled onto my back. Not quite sure what it was but it was a noise.

I studied the rotating ceiling fan, trying to entertain myself, sort of. I got dizzy from that so I wandered into the kitchen and threw open the fridge door to search for food. Remember earlier when I said I was too depressed for food? Well, ya, I lied. Food is love, food is life.

"... WHY IS THERE NO FOOD!?"

And que a mental breakdown. There was nada. Nothing!

I groaned again and melodramatically sagged down to the floor till I was on my knees.

"Ughghgh…" I moaned loudly, hoping that someone would hear me. I almost felt like a little kid wanting attention. Correction- I was like a little kid wanting attention.

My attention span was completely drained by that point so I simply got up from the floor, only to hear my current guardian calling my name as he walked into the kitchen. He was the one and only, my older brother, Shion.

He smiled at the distressed look on my face. Yes, he's THAT kind of person.

"Hungry?" He asked playfully, clearly knowing the answer.

"What do you think?" I responded, smiling teasingly. He ruffled my short hair and took a few dark brown strands between his fingers.

"What do you feel like getting? The usual?" he asked with a soft smile.

"Yes please!" I exclaimed. Just the thought of a mouthwatering burger cooked to perfection made me drool. Yes, I know I'm very smooth.

He chuckled and then grabbed my arm delicately, "Let's go then, kiddo!"

I was a bit sad to be leaving Shion. He was the best brother you could ever ask for but he was in college and didn't have the time, nor the money, to take care of me. It was because of this that I had made the decision to live with my Gran instead, to take the pressure off him, ya know?

I knew wasn't going that far, so I would definately get to see him, but still, it was going to be lonely without him…

I shook my head out lightly. I shouldn't be depressed right now. This could very well be the last few moments I spend with Shion for a while.

I stepped into his car and buckled up. Shion's car was relatively empty, despite all the packing I was doing. I then saw my older sister, Haruhi, packing all of my things into _her_ car.

Shion noticed me watching Haruhi slave away over cardboard boxes full of my stuff and things and smiled again.

"I made her put all your junk in her car, instead." he said with a stupid smile as he started his car.

"Good. Cause your car is a mess!" I said picking up old newspapers from the floor.

"Hey! It's not that bad! I just haven't had time to clean it!" He snapped in protest.

"Make time then, you hoarder!" I shouted playfully.

He grunted and then his usual smile returned. We pulled out the driveway as Haruhi's shouts could be heard behind us. She was totally gonna hit us when we got back. But, like me, she could be easily bribed into content.

… … … … … … … … … … Later that Day … … … … … … … … … …

I slurped on my cream soda as Shion and I made small talk. He would casually open his mouth wide and say 'ahhh' when he wanted some fries, so I had to feed him while he drove. We arrived at the apartment complex shortly, where the three of us lived together.

Haruhi noticed us as we stepped out of the car and narrowed her eyes at Shion and I. I stared back at her as I continued to nonchalantly sip my soda. She then proceeded to hold out her hand, the other on her hip. Shion laughed and pulled out a burger from the bag, placing it in Haruhi's hand. Satisfied, she gripped the burger and smiled at us before gesturing for us to follow her to her car.

We all ate together in the parking lot, talking and looking back on all that had happened to us thus far. And, trust me, it was a lot.

Then, we talked about me.

Shion and Haruhi frowned at each other and then both glanced at me. I couldn't help, but smile back at them.

"I'll be fine! You two don't have to worry about a thing, ok?" I said with a reassuring smile, swinging my legs back and forth as I sat on the hood of Haruhi's car.

"It's not that-" Shion began with a deep sigh," I'm just gonna miss our little sister..." He said playing with my hair. I smiled and looked at Haruhi. She had gone back to finishing her burger with a glazed-over look in her eyes.

With a soft sigh, she wiped her mouth with a napkin, taking some of her pink lipstick with it.

"We gotta go now, Ayumi." She said, forcing a smile.

Shion and I frowned and nodded our heads simultaneously as we all stood, collecting our trash. I would like to acknowledge the amount of control it took to not dump everything in Shion's car.

Most of the ride was silent, except for unsuccessful attempts to start a conversation by Shion. I stared out my window, gazing at the unfamiliar passing scenery. I rested my forehead against the window and drifted off into a deep sleep.

… … … … … … … … … … Later that Day … … … … … … … … … …

I only woke when I felt Shion's muscular, yet gentle hand shake my shoulder. I rubbed my eyes drowsily, only to see his smiling face.

"We're here, kiddo." He said, still smiling. I could tell it wasn't genuine and that only made me more uneasy.

I nodded silently in response and got out of the car. I attempted to straighten myself up, trying to fix my bed-head and wrinkled blouse. I was determined to make a good first-impression and, hopefully, not look like I just rolled out from under a bridge.

Shion patted my head, silently reassuring me that I looked fine. He then frowned and bent down, hugging me tightly.

"...I can't believe I have to say goodbye to you, Ayumi."

He pulled away reluctantly from our embrace. He had tears stinging the corners of his eyes; it was rare that Shion ever cried. Even I felt a lump in the back of my throat steal my voice as my eyes glazed. I really didn't expect it to go down like this.

"I'll be fine... Don't worry about me." I said rubbing my eyes, struggling to keep my voice from cracking.

"It's not you I'm worried about! It's me! What am I gonna do with you gone?!" he said choking out a laugh, still smiling. I couldn't help but laugh with him, too.

Haruhi joined us and hugged me tightly, rubbing my head. As the eldest in our little family, she took the position of acting like the mother. She hesitantly whispered shaky goodbyes to me, kissing my forehead repeatedly.

I swallowed, the lump growing bigger. I felt a sob build up in my throat, but, just like tears, it didn't come out.

With a sad smile, I waved to Shion and Haruhi as they pulled away in their car. I watched their car drive away until the bumper was no longer in view.

The reality had really set in.

I was alone in a new place and had no idea what it had in store for me, good or bad.

**So, as you can see I'm in the process of rewriting this cause let's face it- it was PRETTY bad in the first draft. But I promise it'll be better! And the journey will continue!**

**Stay creative my friends~**


	2. Chapter 2 A New Life

I stood there quietly for a little while, my boxes set down on the curb in front of a decent sized house. I glanced it over slowly. It was a traditional Japanese town house, colored a bland off-white.

I breathed deeply, going to front door with the luggage I could carry on either side of me.

"It's now or never!" I shouted confidently as pulled my hand up to the knocker. But, before I could do anything, the door burst open.

I yelped in surprise and nearly fell from the doorstep in shock, karate chopping the air frantically, as a figure practically pulled me and some of my bags into the house.

My head was spinning and I had NO idea was going on! I'm quickly collected myself, trying to play cool after my little freak out, before looking at the person who pulled me inside. It was my Gran, or I think she was since there was no introduction whatsoever.

I knew I HAD to play it cool! First impressions are lasting impressions and if I screwed this up my only family in the area would completely and utterly disown me.

And I frantically bowed to her, shouting as many apologies I could think of. But before I could even introduce myself, she shoved a wrinkly finger over my mouth, shutting me up.

"You're late! Go upstairs and change, now! You have to be at school in 20 minutes! GET GOING!" she snapped.

My eyes widened in surprise. Yep. I blew that one.

She clicked her tongue in annoyance and, before she had to repeat herself and probably begin plotting my murder, I pulled myself up the stairs.

That's when I realized, I had no idea where I was going or what I was looking for.

I stood there in the hall, frozen. I studied all the doors and before she had to come upstairs and show me herself, I threw myself into a random room.

Let's just say, I found every room BUT bedroom.

I finally pulled myself into another room and found a uniform neatly folded on a bed.

"Pleeease be my room!" I groaned.

I looked at a clock and saw I already wasted 10 minutes. This is when things got bad. I started to panic and managed to put the uniform on backwards, then inside-out then, sadly, backwards AND inside-out.

It had only been 10 minutes in my new life, and it was already a disaster.

"Pull it together!" I said to myself out loud. I then pulled the uniform on properly, thinking I shouldn't randomly shout to myself since my Gran may begin to think- or know- I'm crazy.

I studied myself in a full-size mirror which was hanging from door. Turning my head to check my features, I looked myself over with a smile and made sure I put on the uniform properly. I was thoroughly surprised that I could actually pull off the dark blue and white uniform.

Approving my look, I smiled and nodded to myself. Then, leisurely, I looked to the clock only to find I had a whole 3 minutes to make it to school.

I threw myself out of the room and down the stairs, nearly tripping both times. Ok, I lied, I did trip.

My Gran stood downstairs, waiting patiently while holding the door open for me with an irritated look on her face.

"Let's go! You can't be late on your first day!" she ordered. I nodded out of fear and followed her out the door and to my new high school.

It turns out, the school is in walking distance, a 5 minute walk to be exact, which I cut down to 2 minutes by running like a lunatic.

When I arrived, I was exhausted and sweaty. Everybody just stopped and stared at me like I had just killed somebody. I stood there in sheer terror and frowned as everyone continued to just stare at me. Yep. I blew this one too.

My Gran had thankfully given me all the paperwork I needed, schedule and locker location and combination included, so I trudged through the school, leaving a trail of snickering kids behind me. This was gonna suck.

I rounded the corner to hurriedly get away from the crowds, only to run into someone, hard.

With a yelp I fell to the ground. I wasn't sure if the other person went down with me, but it wasn't important.

I shook my head lightly, I probably banged it on the other person and they were probably contemplating my murder. With my eyes shut tight I asked as politely as I could.

"Are you… ok?"

I heard a soft voice reply to me.

"I'm ok. But are you ok, Miss?"

I shook my head again and slowly opened my eyes. A hand was being held out to me.

As I held my head with one hand, I hesitantly grabbed the waiting hand with my other. I looked up to see a boy kneeling down in front of me.

My heart totally skipped a beat; hot DAMN was he gorgeous! No way was this all happening

But it was..

Instinctively, I smiled. This boy could potentially be the only person who considered me a little normal at this point. But then boy stopped smiling and frowned. Que internal panic.

" Are you ok? Here…"

He helped me up as gently as he could. I tried to thank him, but I couldn't find my words. Internal panic intensifies.

"Do you need to go to a bathroom to clean yourself up?" He asked, tilting his head to one side while patiently waiting for me to speak. And I just stood there, like an idiot. All I could do was blink at him, staring into his deep purple eyes.

"Here, just follow me, alright?" He said, gesturing for me to follow with his hand.

Still speechless, I nodded and willingly followed him. I looked down over my body and oh god I really was a mess! I blushed in embarrassment. Yep, I screwed this one up too didn't I?

He lead me to a bright room, a sign read "student council room". He spoke lightly, his tone so gentle I could fall asleep to it.

"Here, you can clean yourself up in there. Let me know if you need anything, ok?" He didn't exactly sound confident that he would get an actual answer from me.

I simply nodded and turned to walk in, when I realized I was already late to class, cause priorities right?

"Ugh, I, um." I couldn't speak at all. I threw my palm up to my forehead, leaving a red mark, a successful face palm if I do say so myself.

The boy seemed surprised and completely weirded out, but he still insisted on helping me, maybe because he only felt sorry for me.

"What is it?" he asked, a hint of curiosity in his tone. Dunno if I would be curious about a weird girl who damages the brain cells she doesn't have, but to each his own. I wasn't about to start complaining either.

"I have um... to go... class."

VICTORY! Yes, I was finally able to say a proper sentence to him, kinda. I subconsciously celebrated, but now was not the time. He nodded, finally able to understand me.

"I'll get you a pass, to excuse your being late. Don't worry and just take your time cleaning yourself up, alright?" He said, smiling to me.

I blushed lightly in embarrassment and nodded as he handed me another uniform to change into. He then nodded to himself and left the room just like that.

"Whoa…" breathed aloud. Upon realizing I said it, I made sure he didn't hear me and then face-palmed again. Why was I so weird? Good question, I don't know either.

I changed into the fresh uniform and had a final look before exiting the room. Just as I stepped out, the nice boy came back, holding a yellow slip of paper.

"Here this is your pass; it'll excuse you for being late." He said with that usual soft voice of his. It was almost enchanting me. He _had_ to be crazy to actually be going to all this for me.

"Oh!" I suddenly exclaimed, after spacing out for a bit. "T-thank you!"

He just smiled again before escorting me out of the room. Then he gasped lightly.

"Oh! Mind my manners, but my name is Sohma. Yuki Sohma. What might your name be?"

That's right! I hadn't told him my name yet either. Priorities, I know I'm doing them right I promise.

"Oh! Um m-my name?" I asked with a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of my head. You can't imagine how nervous I was, finally finding my voice and all.

"Yes." Yuki replied simply, smiling in genuine interest.

"It's, um, Suzumoto… Ayumi Suzumoto…" I said, struggling a bit to get it out. I felt my cheeks heat up. I was definitely blushing at this point if I wasn't before.

I had no idea why I was so anxious about talking to him. Well, it was probably because I just head-butted him a few minutes ago and kept spacing out on him.

"Ayumi" I stated again, no doubt more confident.

He smiled again," Well, it's a pleasure. I'm sorry about this whole situation. It's a pleasure to meet you, Ayumi."

**Isn't Ayumi just the smoothest? Yaaa I know- she's the best XD Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! And Ayumi's crush too~**

**Stay creative my friends~**


	3. Chapter 3 New Friends, Old Problems

Yuki and I stared at each other for a few moments, as if we were trying to figure out what the other would do next or what we should do next. That's when I realized I was still missing class. I peeked down at my schedule.

"Do you know where room 3301 is?" I asked quickly.

He blinked in surprise, but the usual smile returned to his perfect face.

"Actually, that's the class I'm supposed to be in right now. I guess that means we will be seeing each other often, Miss Suzumoto." He cocked his head to one side, still smiling softly at me.

"Let's walk to the room together, shall we?"

My heart skipped another beat. He was so nice! Or looking for a quick one. But then again I looked like I just came off a farm, so I dismissed the 'pervert' hypothesis. So, yes, he was definitely playing nice.

I wanted to thank him a million times, but I couldn't seem to find any words again. So instead, I obediently followed close behind him. However, he seemed sort of weary of me being so close, because well, I was right on his heels. He didn't choose to walk right next to me so I had no other choice than to borderline flat tire him.

I slowed my pace a little and walked behind him, and he seemed to relax. That's when it hit me.

I weirded him out.

Great, the only person who bothered to talk to me and treated me like a normal girl thought I was weird. And his shoes were probably cursing my name, if shoes could speak. Never mind, he has every reason to think I'm weird.

I sighed to myself as I slumped over a bit while I walked. At least I would know someone in my class, though I didn't think he would ever talk to me after this. I frowned at the thought of not having any friends. That grim reality of being alone always did it for me.

"Are you alright?"

I looked up to see Yuki, who had turned around, staring at my face in confusion.

"OH! Um, it-it's nothing, really! I just hope you aren't completely weirded out by me!"

Oh my god, I can't believe I said that to him!I slumped over, regressing. I could feel that giant black cloud over my head now.

He chuckled lightly," I don't think your weird, Miss Suzumoto."

I froze.

He smiled gently at me. It must've been contagious because I couldn't help but smile back at him, pulling myself together in the process following him again.

We finally came to the classroom and walked right it, as if this was natural. I could hear girls in the back of the room squeal, but then growl.

_"Who's that girl with Prince Yuki!?" _

"_Who does she think she is!?"_

_"What is she doing with Prince Yuki!?"_

I gulped. _Prince Yuki?_ I put it together in my head slowly as I waited for him to come back and practically hold my hand through the whole thing.

He must be some sort of idol in the school, and now all those girls hate me. I refrained from fangirling as I imagined this all working out like one of those animes where the female protagonist meets the prince of the school and they fall desperately in love. But this is real life, down Ayumi, down.

I looked at Yuki somewhat helplessly, but he wasn't paying attention. He talking casually to the teacher as I stood at the front of the class awkwardly. Everyone's eyes were practically on me, including the mob of girls in the back.

"Ah, this is the new student! Miss Ayumi Suzumoto, correct?" the teacher asked warmly.

"Oh! Yes that's me!" I replied bowing politely. Yes, I can be polite and totally not out of my mind when I want to.

She smiled and directed me to take my seat, which Yuki lead me to, thankfully. I sat down and he was right next to me. I had a seat next to him.

I turned nervously to look at the girls, most likely his fans. There was a black cloud of anger and jealousy in the corner where they were all staring at me. No joke.

My eyes widened and I broke out into a nervous sweat. But then that usual, sweet voice rang out in my ears.

"Miss Suzumoto…"

Yuki was looking at me again with a soft gaze. I looked at him and then at the teacher. The did a double take as she smiled at me.

"We have a new student with us, Ayumi Suzumoto."

I blinked with a shy smile, stood up and bowed to the class after her little introduction. I felt all warm inside. It felt nice to be acknowledged after all the drama that had happened thus far.

"Now, can someone volunteer to show her around the school, an escort if you will?"

The warmth left as quickly as it came as I stood there nervously, waiting to see a hand pop up. But it never came. That did it for me. I narrowed my eyes some and sat down quietly. That _really_ did it for me.

Yuki and the teacher looked at me. Yuki looked about ready to raise his own hand. That's when a petite hand shot up nearby.

A brunette girl with blue eyes sat across from me with a bright smile on her face.

"I'll do it Miss Kyoto!" The girl turned to me and stuck her hand out with complete confidence.

"Hi, I'm Honda! Tohru Honda! I guess I'll be your escort, and, well if you want to, your first friend!" She continued, holding out her hand while waiting for mine with a grin.

I blinked in surprise at the stranger.

This girl, or Tohru was her name, had volunteered to help me and also befriend me. What a gesture…

I smiled and nodded confidently before I took her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Tohru. I'm Ayumi, and... I'd love to be your friend!" I said while bowing my head.

I saw Yuki smile out of the corner of my eye, but then I saw another boy _scowl_.

The boy, with orange hair and red eyes, pulled himself forward and pulled our hands apart abruptly. I yelped in surprise, karate chopping the air some. My wild hands barely missed Yuki as he also scooted up. He was staring down the other boy with a glare.

Yuki was totally scary when he wanted to be. I made a mental note to keep that in mind for future reference.

"Kyo?" Tohru asked in confusion. Yuki continued to stare down the boy, apparently named Kyo.

I thought I had I done something wrong, cause at this point it was totally believable. As if he was able to read my mind, Yuki turned to me.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault Miss Suzumoto."

Another mental note, Yuki is also a mind reader. A scary mind reader.

And after that incident, class continued normally. But I could feel Kyo's eyes on the back of my head the entire time. Oh great, more enemies.

Class ended in what felt like no time and Tohru, Kyo, Yuki and I all left the classroom.

Tohru and I walked side by side as she explained the ins and outs of the school. She also helped me find my classes and I found out that most of them I would be with one of these three, though I wasn't thrilled about having a class alone with Kyo since he seemed to despise my very existence.

I was happy to at least be acquainted with some people. I really hoped we could all become close.

I was finally getting excited about this new school and my new possible friends. I was happy to have met Tohru and Yuki. Maybe even Kyo would warm up to me, eventually, probably not but I can dream.

I just had to try harder to make new friends, and to become closer with these three.

They all seemed close with each other already and it was hard not to think about whether or not they would truly accept me, but I had this nagging feeling that they were hiding something from me and, possibly, from everyone else in the school.

**Lil bit of backstory here. Yes, Ayumi is awkward for a reason. Be prepared to learn more about that little dark side of her heart- but later on! I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. I don't think I've ever used 'y'all' before, but I'm feelin' a bit sassy today~ XD help**

**Stay creative my friends~**


	4. Chapter 4 Home Lives

I smiled to myself and hummed some random tune as I walked home after school had been dismissed. I recalled the conversation I had with Yuki before I left.

… … … … … … … … … … Earlier that Day … … … … … … … … … …

"Are you sure you'll be alright walking home alone?" Yuki asked.

He seemed concerned again. Though it was strange, I appreciated it.

"Don't worry about me! I'll be fine, thanks for worrying though." I said to him, attempting to put his fears to rest.

"Ok, but I better see you tomorrow." Yuki said teasingly.

_Oh_ how that comment made me blush.

"Hey, quit flirting with the new girl, you damn rat!"

Yuki and I quickly turned to Kyo who was shouting irritably. Sure he got on my nerves too, but I was dead if I messed with him and I knew it. Then my brain clicked. Yes, it works. Surprised? Me too.

"Damn _rat_?" I thought to myself. I dismissed the comment as just some of Kyo's name calling and smiled to Yuki.

"Well I should probably get going…" my words trailed off. That was a new one. I wasn't one to just lose a thought. Surprised? Well you shouldn't be, all the time.

"Yes... Well I hope to see you again tomorrow, Miss Suzumoto." Yuki said as he bowed and saw me off.

I heard Kyo laugh and say _'Sorry to split up you and your girlfriend!'_ followed by Yuki yelling _'I was just being considerate Kyo, she's new and needs someone to talk to, you stupid cat!_.Their words eventually faded as I walked out of the doors of the school.

"They are like a cat and mouse…" I said to myself as I pulled out the key my Gran had given me before I left this morning. I pulled it out from my bag and unlocked the door to my new home. I had conquered school today. Now, I was ready to survive my new home life!

… … … … … … … … … … Meanwhile … … … … … … … … … …

Yuki walked quietly home, Tohru and Kyo walking side by side in front of him. Yuki had a lot on his mind. '_What a day...' _He thought to himself, his gaze off somewhere.

He had just met this girl and she already relied on him. He wasn't quite sure how to feel about that.

"Yuki?"

Tohru called his name, concerned by his silence.

"Oh, sorry Miss Honda, I was just thinking…" his replied, words trailed off. His mind really was swimming with the thoughts of today's events.

"Ok, just checking… Oh! Hey, what would you like for dinner tonight, Yuki?" Tohru asked, smiling and tilting her head some. Yuki smiled softly.

" Anything is fine, Miss Honda."

Yuki continued to walk and stopped next to Kyo with a smirk," Maybe we can have something with the leeks I'm growing."

"HEY! No way in hell! You damn rat!" Kyo retorted angrily.

"Stupid cat." Yuki said narrowing his eyes, his smirk widening.

Tohru sighed in defeat," Uh, let's figure it out as we walk, ok?" she asked in a light-hearted tone, her voice full of hope.

Yuki and Kyo looked at each other, Yuki smirked and Kyo gritted his teeth.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Miss Honda." Yuki said softly, smiling. Tohru beamed and nodded her head.

"Ok!"

Kyo watched Tohru and Yuki walk down the path and sighed, rolling his eyes before running after them.

"Hey wait up!"

… … … … … … … … … … Meanwhile … … … … … … … … … …

I walked into the house. I was exhausted. I would say my first day at my new school was a complete success never the less.

I smiled to myself and then jumped at the slamming of a door.

"Oh, your home."

Gran didn't sound very pleased that I was home. Success streak over.

"Y-yes ma'm. School finished, so I came straight home." I said, attempting to sound confident, while trying to recover from my fright.

"Ok, then go change and do your chores."

I widened my eyes. Chores. Chores?! It's only my first day here, and I'm already being forced into manual labor.

I pouted to myself, but didn't allow Gran to see my reaction to her order. I forced a smile instead.

" Y-yes, ma'am."

Gran simply nodded and continued with whatever she was doing. If I was a grandma you bet I would be damn proud of a granddaughter like me! Let's just pretend that made sense and move on. Chores.

I sighed to myself and walked into the kitchen where I found a conveniently placed list of chores I had to complete tonight. I sighed deeply again, looking it over.

" Ok let's get started with it then."

… … … … … … … … … … Meanwhile … … … … … … … … … …

Yuki sipped at the last of his leech soup quietly, Shigure snickering.

"I can't believe you made leek soup…" Kyo groaned, regressing hungrily since he obviously hadn't eaten.

Shigure exclaimed," Be grateful Kyo! Oh lovely Tohru has made yet another wonderful meal for us!"

"Uh, just shut up Shigure!" Kyo snapped.

Yuki knew he was in a bad mood and didn't feel like dealing with him. He didn't talk to anyone much that night. Deep in thought, he looked outside. It was already dark by the time he finished eating.

_I wonder if Miss Suzumoto made it home ok? _

He loosely shut his eyes, and got up from the table. He was tired beyond belief. He even wobbled a bit as he stood up.

"Going to bed already, Yuki?" Shigure asked rubbing his stomach, satisfied with the meal.

"Yes, goodnight everyone…" Yuki responded drowsily.

Kyo didn't react toward him, but Tohru and Shigure saw him off. Tohru was a bit concerned and dropped her head some. Shigure smiled reassuringly, lifting her chin gently

"Don't worry he is just tired. Please try to understand that he is quite busy this year, being student council president and all." Shigure said sipping some fresh tea Tohru made.

Tohru nodded her head, understanding Shigure's words, and watched Yuki go up the stairs to his bed.

Yuki lay in bed looking at the ceiling, thinking about the crazy day. He sighed to himself and turned onto his side and stared out the open window, studying the bright stars outside.

… … … … … … … … … … Meanwhile … … … … … … … … … …

About three hours had passed, it was already dark outside by the time I finished.

I wiped the sweat off my forehead. _Now_ I was exhausted.

Gran was long asleep. It seemed she just made me do all of _her_ chores, too. I went to my room to change into some more comfortable cloths, grumbling under my breath. As a delicate flower, I wasn't meant for this kind of manual labor.

I walked up stairs as quietly as I could. I definitely didn't want to wake Gran otherwise she'd probably devour my soul or sacrifice me or kick me out to hitchhike back to Shion.

Shion.

I had completely forgotten just how much I missed him.

Falling silent, I remembered how I rushed out this morning. I never got the chance to get a good look at my new room.

It was sort of girly; however, I had no complaints.

The walls were pastel pink, with dark wood trims and floors. I had a bed with a big comforter with a rainbow polka dots design; all of the furniture was also white. There was a frilly hot pink rug on the floor in front of my bed.

I turned and saw that my room was connected to my own little walk in closet and bathroom.

The bathroom had simple appliances, like a shower-tub combo and two sinks and a toilet. My walk in closet had racks everywhere! I would never run out of space when it came to storage. Both doors to the bathroom and closet were full-sized mirrors on the doors.

I was pleasantly surprised by everything already in my room.

Gran had brought in and unpacked all of my things. I guess she wasn't so bitter after all.

I flopped onto my bed and grasped my pillow while heaving a truly tired sigh.

"I hope you guys are ok without me around… Goodnight Haruhi, goodnight Shion…"

smiled drowsily as I crawled under the blankets and stared out my window to gaze at the bright stars, just outside.

I smiled to myself before sleep took me," Goodnight, Yuki Sohma…"

Yuki narrowed his eyes, cracking a smile to himself before sleep took him," Goodnight, Miss Suzumoto…"

**First night not too shabby. But ya know: Choooores. Not so fun. Also TRANSITIONS GALORE. You're welcome. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! ^^**

**Stay creative my friends~**


	5. Chapter 5 Beautiful

The next few weeks went on thankfully normal. Totally without a hitch and it was great!

I began to learn more and more about my new friends, Yuki, Tohru, and even Kyo.

First off, Tohru was the nicest girl ever!

She was always so selfless and she always managed to make people smile. In a way, I really envied her.

I even found out that she lived with Kyo and Yuki and another guy named Shigure. And no, I'm jealous of her, kinda.

Kyo on the other hand was a bit stubborn and hot-head. He also seemed strangely protective of Tohru as well. I suspected he liked her, I mean he _like_ liked her.

But I kept my suspicions to myself, for Kyo's sake. Plus I didn't want him trying to kill me twenty-four-seven, regardless if I was right or wrong. Too lazy to deal with that stuff right now.

Lastly, I found out Yuki was the head of student council and was totally the idol of the school as I thought, but he only had few close friends.

I defiantly wanted to be part of those few.

Yuki and I, at least the way I saw it, had grown closest out of all of my new friends.

But there was still so much I felt I didn't know about him.

I also discovered Kyo and Yuki didn't get along. Like AT ALL.

Their fights were always quite heated, but it made me laugh. Yes, I'm a terrible person but it was because they sort of reminded me of a cat and mouse with their fighting.

Tohru was also amusing to watch when they fought since she was so helpless when it came to those two and their arguments.

Yuki _still_ insisted on escorting me around the school, even long after I had become accustomed to my surroundings.

Yuki and I had made it a normal routine to walk with each other to homeroom, alone.

It was awkward at first, but we both got used to it. We would usually just make small talk as we wandered the halls and I genuinely enjoyed talking to Yuki. He always put me at ease with his soft and gentle voice and elegant attitude.

He really was like a prince… And gosh I sound like a swooning teenage girl.

But something happened only a few days later, breaking our usual routine.

On that day, just like any other, Yuki and I walked and talked when I heard a bubbly shout from down the hall.

Yuki and I looked up in surprise where we spotted what looked like a blonde middle-schooler in a _girl's_ uniform accompanied by a taller boy with white and black hair and piercings. They were quite a sight to see!

I could only imagine the hell they raised Student council must explode every time they see them, what with their definite violations of the dress code from head to toe.

The smaller of the two shouted to Yuki happily as the taller one smiled at back Yuki.

"Hello you two. How are you?" Yuki asked as he stopped to talk to them.

_Oh, so they knew each other _I thought to myself, blinking innocently.

I felt a bit awkward just standing there listening to their conversation. You would've too if a boy Lolita and a badass just suddenly approach your friend in the hall.

So I started to walk away.

"Miss Suzumoto?"

I heard that familiar voice call out my name. There it was again. My heart skipped another beat. This was probably gonna eventually end me.

Before I could actually look back at them, a little hand grabbed my wrist and spun me around. Much like a ballerina, only I yelped like a puppy and it was NOT graceful.

"Who is this _beautiful_ girl, Yuki? Is she your _girlfriend_, or something!?" asked the little boy. He was so eager for an answer I'm surprised he didn't explode from suspense-

Wait- woah, woah, WOAH. I just caught that.

Girlfriend.

I blushed brightly in realization. '_Beautiful_' huh…

I looked to Yuki only to see his cheeks were dusted a light pink.

He was blushing. ACTAULLY blushing!

"O-oh, no Momiji, I'm just showing her around…" he stuttered some, clearing his throat as he continued to blush vibrantly.

I could tell I was blushing brighter as well. My cheeks had become hot I could make egg on my face. Ok, maybe that was an exaggeration, but it totally felt like it.

_Beautiful_.

Momiji's word stuck in the back of my mind, fueling the flush on my cheeks. But then I recalled Kyo saying he thought I was Yuki's girlfriend as well.

Had I done something to make them think that? It's no wonder his fan club wants to mount my head on a mantel. People actually thought I was dating the Prince!

Yuki began to straighten his tie anxiously.

"Well, um is there anything else you need, Momiji? Hatsuharu?"

I assumed the taller one is Hatsuharu. "

No, we saw you here and thought we should say "hello"." Hatsuharu said as he looked and Yuki and then glanced at me. Yuki noticed and looked at me, too.

"This is Ayumi Suzumoto; she is new at this school and is a third year, like me. I'm just escorting her for the time being." Yuki said, a bit calmer now.

Momiji nodded in a sort of approval, "I'm Momiji! Oh and this's Haru!"

He grinned and held his hand out to me, making Haru chuckle some.

I blinked in surprise before taking his smaller hand, smiling as we shook hands and bowed in greeting.

He smiled, releasing my hand," Well, we gotta go! See you later Yuki, oh! And I hope to see you around too, Ayumi!"

Momiji waved goodbye with his cheerful smile. Haru put his hand on Momiji's shoulder and smiled back at Yuki, even flashing a quick smile at me.

Yuki waved them off with his usual soft smile and, just as quickly as they came, they left.

We both let out deep sighs, glancing at each other as we breathed out laughs.

He lifted his hand to my face and pinched my cheek lightly and smiled even brighter upon the sight of my blush. He looked back into my eyes, titling his head some with a smile.

Ok, now _that_ made me blush, big time. Break out the eggs, my cheeks are ready.

"Don't worry about those two, ok?" he straightened up as he spoke, releasing my cheek," That was Momiji Sohma and Hatsuharu Sohma or just Haru if you wish. They are both second years here, so you will probably see them a lot."

"…I'm sorry if they made you uncomfortable, Miss Suzumoto." He said softly, watching the two walk away

"I really liked them, they seemed nice." I said softly, hoping they wouldn't hear.

They were related to Yuki and Kyo too. I found that very interesting, all of them were so different! And all attended the same school for some odd reason, but I won't question it just yet.

He blinked in surprise and breathed out a laugh, nodding slowly.

"Yes, they are very nice people. I'm sure you'll like them and you should get to see them again soon, Miss Suzumoto."

He put his full attention back on me.

"Shall we continue our discussion, Miss Suzumoto?" he asked curiously with a smile.

I smiled at him brightly and quickly nodded. We then continued our walked down the hall, side by side, our little conversation flowing freely.

That feeling of ease returned to me as we strolled through the halls. We casually passed time till the would bell ring and then I would be doomed to have to deal with the "Prince Yuki Fan Club" that hated me so for "stealing the prince".

I took in every word he said to me, because these innocent conversations of ours where something I held dear for the time being.

It was a strange feeling being with Yuki.

But, the mood was broken when the bell rang, nearly giving me a heart attack and definitely killing me eardrums.

Yuki smiled at me with a light laugh, "Shall we walk to class, Miss Suzumoto?"

I was a bit sad that we had to stop talking, but, reluctantly, I slowly nodded and we walked to our classroom to meet with Tohru and Kyo in homeroom.

That day was just getting started.

**To be called beautiful is like this best thing ever. Am I right ladies? But by fricken' Momiji- never mind its still awesome XD I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter!**

**Stay creative my friends~**


	6. Chapter 6 Partners

Yuki and I sat quietly as the teacher continued his lecture.

It was already 4th period and after this I could go home.

It had been a very long, tiring day, especially since Kyo decided to pick a fight with one of the 1st years during gym and a bunch of cats appeared and totally glomped him.

Though very adorable, it was very tiring getting rid of them before the teacher expelled us.

But that was that morning. Now _everyone_ was just as tired as I was.

I felt everybody's gaze set on the clock, slowly the seconds ticked away. Even Yuki glanced at the clock every so often.

The teacher could tell he was losing our attention so he quickly wrapped up his lecture with a sigh.

"All right, that's the lesson for today class."

Everyone jumped to start packing up their things, including me after I bashed my knee on my desk.

"Oh! Before I forget, in these last thirty minutes, I'm going to be assigning you your partners for the history day project!"

I hissed in pain and irritation as I was forced to sit back down.

Some students groaned and the rest sat back down grumpily. Even Yuki looked a bit annoyed. That was a funny sight to behold and an adorable sight too.

The teacher called out pairing after paring of names and then, my name.

"Ayumi Suzumoto. and Yuki Sohma"

My heart flew up into my throat.

_Yuki and I, partners?_

I panicked a little and glanced over at him, only to meet his soft gaze.

"Well, looks like we're partners Miss Suzumoto." he said smiling as he joined me at my desk.

I smiled softly back at him. His reaction, thankfully, put my nerves at ease.

The teacher had finished calling out all of the pairs and continued.

"The History Day project will be the day after White Day, so you have to do as much as you can in a short period of time. This year's theme is… East Asian Myths and Legends. I hope to see some very interesting subjects, everyone!"

Yuki and I sunk down with groans.

Due after White Day, huh.

Yup we were screwed.

"Alright, you can have the last twenty-five minutes of class to plan with your partner, exchange your information and such. Good luck everyone- Oh, and this project will be worth 10% of your finale grade, so do it well!"

The teacher proceeded to pass out a sheet with more information, which had _more_ conditions we had to meet, even a rule book.

The requirements just got worse and worse, I could feel myself sink into my seat as he added new criteria.

Yuki leaned on my desk, looking down at me as he held his own papers.

"East Asian myths and legends, huh. Any ideas for a topic?" he asked while studying one of the sheets the teacher gave us.

"Hmm, well we could do the stories of Kuniumi and Kamiumi, or how about Izanagi in the underworld?" I pursed my lips some, tapping the desk with my pencil.

"Maybe Princess Suseri? Though it's a bit of a hard topic to research…" he said with a defeated sigh.

Yuki looked just as conflicted as I was.

I had no idea what we could do for a good project.

I listened around us to see if we could get ideas, but nothing came out. I wouldn't say I was eavesdropping. Just listening selectively for beneficial information.

Yuki continued to think and looked deep in thought.

But then I thought about something.

"Cat and Mouse." I said aloud.

I didn't realize I did that. I really had to stop speaking my thoughts otherwise he'd have no choice but to just nonchalantly scoot away to a different continent.

Yuki snapped out of his thoughts and stared at me questioningly.

"Cat and mouse?" he asked, definitely confused.

I snapped my fingers.

" I know what we can do for our project!" I exclaimed.

"What would that be?" Yuki asked curiously, blinking wide eyes.

"The Chinese Zodiac."

I semi-whispered to him, wiggling my eyebrows. I did not want anyone to overhear and steal our idea.

Yuki seemed surprised at first, for some reason, but he relaxed after he seemed to have thought it over.

"You know, hats actually a really good idea, we could get a lot of information for that topic."

Yuki stopped leaning on my desk. He looked pretty excited. I was so happy that I hadn't screwed up.

I smiled up at him," So you want that to be our topic then?"

"Defiantly. It's a great idea Miss Suzumoto."

We both wrote down '_Chinese Zodiac_' on our paper where a line read '_Topic_'

"When do you want to work on it?" I asked enthusiastically.

"Tonight."

Yuki responded so quickly and simply.

I didn't think we would get straight to work on it, but I liked his thinking and I trusted him enough.

"Ok! That's good; we should probably get started as soon as possible, since we only have a week to do this." I said nonchalantly with a smile.

Yuki nodded in agreement.

"My house or yours? I asked as I mentally tried to sort out all the details.

But then I considered the thought of Gran not wanting me to just bring over some random boy with no warning.

"Well, if you want you can come over to my place." Yuki smiled at me, as if he sensed my internal panic. I was so relieved.

Then I froze and slowly turned.

Some girls, no doubt part of the Prince Yuki fan club, gasped and snarled at me. Jealousy had definitely overcome each and every one of them.

I was completely tired of their attitudes, so when Yuki looked away to pack up his things, I stuck out my tongue to them with a smirk as quickly as I could.

They all looked shocked from my little gesture and then crossed their arms and all simultaneously looked away from me, scowling.

I smiled triumphantly and then I felt a tap on my shoulder.

Yuki was standing there with his bag thrown over his shoulder," Are you ready to go?"

The bell rang just as he finished his sentence.

I blinked and nodded my head eagerly as he gestured for me to follow him.

The Prince Yuki fan club girls stared down at me menacingly, but I just smirked at them and followed behind Yuki with a skip in my step.

Those girls could be jealous all they wanted.

I was going to the Prince's house!

Yuki and I walked down the hall until we saw Tohru and Kyo standing there.

They were waiting for him.

Kyo scowled at my presence.

"Don't tell me she is coming with us! You damn rat!" Kyo shouted angrily, grabbing Yuki's collar.

Yuki sighed and simply stared him down," Don't say that, you stupid cat! Don't mind him Miss Suzumoto he's just-"

I cut him off.

"If I'm not welcome we can just do this another time! Please, I don't want to be a bother!" I said, raising my voice slightly.

I would never want to be where I wasn't welcome, especially with a friend as dear to me as Yuki. Geez, I always get so mushy when I talk about my friends.

Yuki blinked in surprise before furrowing his eyebrows in concern." Please, Miss Suzumoto, don't say that…"

A sad frown crossed his face. It was subtle like all his other expressions, but still noticeable.

"Kyo, please…" Tohru said in a sad tone, holding her bag in front of her.

I couldn't believe both Yuki _and_ Tohru were standing up for me.

I felt so lucky to be friends with them.

"…Ah, whatever- come on let's just go!" Kyo shouted, giving into Yuki and Tohru's demands.

"I promise I won't be a bother, we'll just work for a little and then I'll go, I don't want to be a bother so-"

Kyo cut me off.

" Ah just stop, you're not a nuisance just…"

Kyo seemed to be searching for more words.

"Uh, l-let's just get going… come on!" Kyo grabbed my hand and dragged me down the hall, an angry Yuki and confused Tohru following close behind.

I could see Kyo blushing slightly. I couldn't help but smile at his awkward attitude.

I submissively let Kyo yank me through the halls and out of the school.

**Awkward Kyo for the win XD But TohruxKyo fanservice in nice and on its way too! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**Stay creative my friends~**


	7. Chapter 7 Zodiac

Kyo continued to drag me, even though we were far from the school grounds.

It was as if he was afraid I would run off. It's not like I would resist, I just had no idea where we were.

Yuki seemed to be fuming at Kyo. He was right on our heels.

"You can let go of her now, you stupid cat!" Yuki demanded, going to grab me.

Kyo stopped suddenly; I almost got sandwiched between him _and_ Yuki.

He turned to me, an awkward red blush dusted across his face.

"Oh, r-right… s-sorry, I just…" Kyo's words trailed off.

He abruptly dropped my hand or he more so threw it from his. I almost lost my balance, but Tohru caught me, though Kyo didn't seem to notice at all.

Kyo stormed off ahead of us and Tohru ran after him helplessly, calling to him. She eventually caught up to him in an attempt to calm him down.

I slowed my pace so I could walk next to Yuki.

"What was that about?" I asked curiously yet cautiously, tilting my head to Yuki.

"Don't mind him, he's just…" Yuki's words trailed off before he sighed

" Don't worry about it, ok?"

I nodded in silent response. I was surprisingly more troubled about him being concerned than myself and Kyo.

I turned away from him and studied the trail in front of us quietly.

We walked silently for a while, Tohru and Kyo's conversation heard quietly ahead of us.

"So, where is your house exactly?" I asked, trying to break the uneasy silence between us.

After all, I had no idea where we were going or even where we were. Maybe I was gonna go get murdered in the middle of the forest, I dunno.

Yuki looked over at me, seeming more relaxed since we were talking.

"Oh, well, it's just ahead, it's nothing too spectacular, but we get by alright. There is another man that lives with us, his name is Shigure, but don't pay any mind to him, alright?" he said with a forced smile.

I nodded to him with a giggle.

He glanced at me again and smiled.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." He repeated. I believe he was saying it more for himself than for me.

I looked ahead and saw a house ahead of us.

It was a cute two story, traditional Japanese style home in the middle of the forest, complete with paper sliding doors and a small porch with some tatami mats draped outside.

"Why are you guys all the way out here?" I asked curiously, pursing my lips as he smiled.

"Well, we own all this forest around us." Yuki said nonchalantly, shrugging.

" No way!" I shouted without thinking.

He let out a small chuckle at my little outburst and nodded his head in conformation.

The Sohmas must be rich a rich family or something. I could totally imagine him makin' it rain yen all day everyday.

I laughed to myself quietly. I'm aware he noticed because he also laughed some.

A man in traditional Japanese clothes was standing in the door way. Kyo and Tohru had stopped so Yuki and I could catch up and then we all walked to the doorway together.

"Ah and who might this lovely lady be, Yuki?" The man said, casually scooting over to me with a grin.

I'm pretty sure he was Shigure, the guy Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru had mentioned quite a few times earlier.

Shigure grabbed my hand and rubbed it softly with his thumb,

That's when I took notice of Yuki and Kyo who looked like they were literally about to end Shigure on the spot!

"SHIGURE!" They shouted in unison.

"Don't touch her!" Yuki protested.

"You damn pervert!" Kyo boomed.

"Alright, alright you two, I just can't help it. She is almost as cute as our Tohru…"

And after he spoke, Shigure laid a soft kiss on the back of my hand and looked up at me, his lips right above my hand.

Before he could do it again, Yuki and Kyo threw him down, screaming and pounding the living crap out of him.

I was in a daze.

I had no idea what the hell was going on, I thought must be going crazy.

Tohru put a supportive hand on my shoulder and ushered me inside. It was probably for the best to just let whatever was happening happen.

Yuki and Kyo came in shortly, with deadly glares on their faces.

"I'm so sorry about him, Miss Suzumoto…" Yuki said with a huff, sitting next to me at the table in the living room.

Yuki didn't seem to know what else to say as he cracked his knuckles.

"I can't believe that guy!" Kyo sighed angrily, rubbing his head.

"Oh, don't worry about me…"

My words trailed off as Shigure limped into the room.

He was ALL beat up, covered in bruises.

"Wow, you sure did a number on him…" I said with a sweat drop, shocked by his state.

"Ah, don't worry about him." Kyo scoffed narrowing his eyes at the damaged Shigure.

"Well, she must as important as our Tohru for you two break me so." Shigure said, a bit hoarse. He sounded in pain and I didn't blame him.

He honestly looked like he got hit with a bus.

Before I could speak again Yuki sighed.

"Shall we get started?" he asked, cracking a small smile, titling his head some.

That's right! I was here to do a project with Yuki. I completely forgot! Not sure why I was so surprised, I'm quite a forgetful person as you've probably noticed.

I nodded frantically in reply making Yuki smile softly. He pulled some paper from his bag and then scooted closer to me, setting the papers in front of me.

He was practically touching me where he sat. With a smile he glanced down at me, making me blush lightly.

"What's your project about?" Tohru asked with genuine interest in her voice. It was so typical of her to be interested in anything that didn't involve herself.

I looked up and smiled at her," Well, it's for History Day and the topic is East Asian Myths, so we're doing it on the Chinese Zodiac!

The room fell completely silent.

Did I say something wrong? Was there something on my face? Maybe Shigure was doing something weird so I glanced at him.

Everyone but Yuki was looking _right_ at me.

The air was so tense. That's when Shigure cleared his throat," The Chinese Zodiac, huh?" He stared directly at Yuki.

Everyone's eyes were on either me or Yuki.

Yuki didn't acknowledge any of them, however, I anxiously sank down where I sat.

"Well, um, t-that's a great t-topic." Tohru said stuttering, as if she was pushing herself to be kind. That was strange.

"Where did you get that idea?" Kyo burst out, he was staring Yuki directly in the eyes. Ok, that wasn't strange. Kyo was always mad at something.

Other than that, I was so uncomfortable. If I could've run away, I would've.

Eventually, Yuki could take it any longer.

He stood up and dragged everyone into another room.

I sat at their table, alone.

I was so nervous sitting there wondering what was going on. I was against it, but I strained my ears to try and hear their conversation, tapping my fingers on the table.

I couldn't take just sitting there.

I got up from the table abruptly and walked to the door of the room they all went into.

I was gonna give them a piece of my mind. Or cry and leave. Yeah, that sounds far more accurate.

But as I was walking up to the door, it swung open.

Yuki stood right inside and then I bumped into him.

His arms wrapped around me to catch me as he blinked wide eyes.

" Uh! M-miss Suzum-moto!"

I felt his back up to support me and then I heard a popping sound. I couldn't feel him anymore, as if he disappeared.

I opened my eyes, which I had closed throughout the entire event.

I saw Tohru Shigure, and Kyo staring at me and then at my feet.

"Huh?" I said in sheer confusion.

_Where had Yuki gone? _I thought as I looked around, dropping more grabbing arms.

I looked down and saw a pile of clothes. Yuki's clothes!

I jumped backward and fell to my knees, stuttering." What! Wh-what the hell!?"

His clothes were MOVING!

I worked up some courage and lifted his shirt, whining. Kyo and Tohru tried to stop me, but I lifted his shirt up anyway.

And there, sitting on Yuki's other clothes, was a rat!

I was too surprised to scream.

I just stared at it, not knowing how to react.

The whole room was frozen.

And then, breaking the silence was that soft voice I had become so accustomed to.

"Please, d-don't panic… M-Miss Suzumoto..."

I looked down. Yuki's voice was coming from the rat. My hands hovered a little ways from the rat on Yuki's clothes, trembling as my eyes widened.

"Y-Yuki?" I asked without thinking.

"Y-Yes?" the rat said nervously.

It really was Yuki! Yuki had really become a RAT!

I couldn't comprehend what was going on, everything was just going crazy.

"That's it… I'm going crazy huh? Yuki can't possibly have turned into a rat, because of me!" I shouted, clutching my spinning head.

"I-I'm s-so sor-ry! I didn't k-know, I w-would, uh hu…" I apologized frantically, picking Yuki up in my cupped hands.

I kept apologizing even though mere words wouldn't come close to how sorry I was to do this to him.

"N-No, please M-Miss Suzumoto, don't apologize, you didn't know…" Yuki said putting his little paws on my palms and looking into my eyes.

"Miss S-Suzumoto?!" Yuki shouted frantically as my hands fell from under him.

Blackness engulfed me.

I had lost consciousness.

**Ayumi done got a 'passing out' problem. Wanna find out more about it? Welllll you'll just have to keep reading and telling me that you guys like this! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**

**Stay creative my friends~**


	8. Chapter 8 The Sohma Family Secret

I must have been out for what felt like forever.

I could hear voices in my unconscious state; however I couldn't understand what they were saying.

I slowly opened my eyes as light flooded my vision. I'm pretty sure I was on a couch.

"Miss Suzumoto?"

I heard Yuki's familiar voice ring near my ear.

He was still in his rat form and was right near my face, his beady purple eyes staring into mine.

I blinked and then looked around the room, seeing Tohru and Shigure standing nearby. They both sighed and smiled in relief.

Still in a daze, I rolled off the couch, nearly squishing Yuki, and landed right on top of someone.

It was Kyo.

I didn't even notice! Now was definitely the time for an epic face palm.

I was right on top of him and, in a poof, he disappeared under his clothes. I saw Shigure face-palm out of the corner of my eye and heard Yuki sigh deeply. Glad Shigure face palmed for me.

"What the hell!? That hurt, you stupid girl!" shouted a creature under Kyo's shirt.

Then, an orange cat emerged, its nose nearly touching mine.

It was _also_ Kyo!

I quickly sat up and grabbed Kyo and held him up Lion King Style.

"I-I'm so sorry, Kyo! I didn't mean to, I was still dazed! I didn't know what I was doing I'm sorry!"

I shook him slightly as tears stung the corners of my eyes, but they weren't tears of sorrow, more so, confusion. I really had no idea what was going on.

I felt rat Yuki hop onto my shoulder.

"Miss Suzumoto, please don't worry about us we will go back to normal soon, so please calm down.." He begged, trying to calm me down.

I gently put Kyo down and got to my feet. And then, I stumbled.

Smooth Ayumi strikes again.

I ran right into Shigure who, just like Kyo and Yuki, transformed before my eyes.

Around me was a panicking Tohru, a silver rat, an orange cat, and now a black dog.

"You're all, all transforming into-into an-animals! Because… because of m-me!" I shouted, holding my head as I stood shakily.

My brain couldn't handle any more. I was completely lost. Nothing made sense anymore.

The black dog, or Shigure, spoke softly," Now, now this isn't the first time something like this had happened." he teasingly looked at Tohru.

" She was just like you when she first arrived…" he said with a sigh, trying to make me feel better.

It made me feel a little better.

"So, so this is all normal? It's all real?" I asked cautiously, dropping my hands slowly from my head.

Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki nodded in unison.

I slowly nodded my head in response.

"So... when will you all… become human again…?" I asked timidly.

"Well, the times can vary, so any moment now. But I should warn you that when we transform back into our human form we are-"

There was a sudden poof and room filled with smoke.

And there in front of me, stood the normal Yuki, Kyo and Shigure.

Naked.

In shock, I threw myself against the wall and, to my surprise, Tohru did the same.

"Naked…" said Yuki finishing his sentence, obviously a little late.

I waited hesitantly for their queue so Tohru and I to turn around.

"Alright, we're all dressed now you can turn around." Kyo said irritably. He was definitely pissed off.

Tohru and I turned around and, thankfully, all three men were fully clothed.

"I-I'm so, so s-sorry , f-for causing you a-all s-so much t-trouble…" I whined, tears glazing the my eyes as I held my head down and bowed to them apologetically.

I tried to chock back any tears so they wouldn't worry.

A hand lightly gripped my shoulder.

I looked over, expecting to see Tohru. However, it was Yuki clutching my shoulder.

I blushed lightly in complete surprise. I sniffed some, looking him over to predict his next move.

"Please, don't apologize, it's not like you knew, Miss Suzumoto." He said trying to calm me down.

Yuki then elbowed Kyo, "HEY! You damn rat-! I mean, just don't worry about it; it's your fault but-,"

Yuki elbowed Kyo again.

"OW! Fine, fine, just don't worry about it ok?" Kyo turned away awkwardly and didn't look at me at all for a few moments.

"… I… I think I should go home now."

I had caused them so much trouble. I felt like I should just leave, maybe forever, for the best.

"Yuki, maybe you should find a different partner for the-"

Yuki stopped me.

"Please Miss Suzumoto, don't say that. Do not even think it." He demanded. Yuki was gripping my arms tightly, but I don't think he realized it.

I glanced away, all tense. I couldn't even think of a time I was this nervous or confused.

"Why? Why did you turn… into animals?"

I had no idea why I would ask that at a time like this.

Yuki closed his eyes, as if he was thinking what to say to me. That's when Shigure sat down and directed all our attention to him.

"Tohru, Kyo, if you wish you can go to bed now."

Kyo and Tohru nodded obediently and Kyo lead Tohru upstairs.

"It's a curse." said Shigure matter-of-factly.

"The Sohma Family Curse, to be exact. You see, when a certain Sohma is embraced by a person of the opposite gender; they will turn into an animal of the Chinese Zodiac. For instance Yuki is the rat, I'm the dog and Kyo is, well, the cat"

I was finally getting answers, but I didn't know how to feel about it all.

"Something wrong?" Shigure asked curiously, tilting his head to one side.

"I just expected to be more surprised, or even frightened… that's all."

They were both genuinely surprised by my strange response.

"You aren't afraid?" Yuki asked in utter disbelief He really didn't believe what I said.

"No… of course not…" I said slowly, blinking slowly.

In all honesty, I wasn't sure how to felt. I was shocked, but I was also concerned. Is this the reason why Yuki is so distant sometimes, because if he gets too close to a girl, he'll turn into a rat, and, apparently, they will fear him?

I felt sorry for Yuki and Kyo.

They couldn't be truly close to someone, well girls for that matter.

I was silent for a long time, drowning in my thoughts before Yuki furrowed his eyebrows.

"Miss Suzumoto?" Yuki called uneasily, like he was scared to hear what else I would say.

"Don't worry Yuki, I'm not afraid of you guys, this… doesn't change… anything."

I expected him to smile, but his just grimaced behind his silver hair.

"What will Hatori do if he finds out that she knows…?"

"You know what he'll do, Yuki." Shigure breathed, holding his head in his hand somewhat somberly.

"What will he-" I said but was then cut off by Yuki, but his tone had done a complete 180.

"He'll wipe your memory; you won't remember any of this…"

Yuki hid his face behind his perfect bangs.

"Wipe my…?"

My words trailed off. I knew what he said, but I didn't want to believe it. Was that even possible? Could this Hatori really erase my memory of all of this?

Without thinking, I stood up and grabbed my bag.

"I… I'm going home… Goodnight Yuki, Shigure, thank you for having me…"

And with that I hurriedly walked out the door.

I walked down the path slowly at first and then I started to run.

As I ran, my thoughts were going black again.

I lost control of my thoughts and mind and realized I began running without direction.

I tripped and fell, scraping my knees nearly raw on the hard dirt.

For a long time I just sat there, leaning forward on my hands, not knowing what to do. I couldn't think straight.

As soft hand was placed on my shoulder and, instinctively, my hand slide up and rested on top of it.

"Let me walk you home, please, Miss Suzumoto…"

I nodded my head slowly and glanced up.

"Thank you, Yuki…"

**Awkward Ayumi strikes again- I promise the backstory'll start rolling out soon enough, but hey now she knows about the curse and all! Akito is on la horizon… I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

**Stay creative my friends~**


	9. Chapter 9 The Campus Defense Force

Thanks to Yuki, I had gotten home safely that night.

We hadn't done any work for the project, but I did learn a lot about him and his family as well, maybe a little too much.

I sat in my bed, just clutching my pillow over my chest.

The events of the previous night complete consumed my mind.

I turned over and looked at the clock. I had to start getting ready for school.

I have to face him some time.

I groaned tiredly and walked over. I not-so-gracefully pulled on my uniform before studying myself in the mirror, though I was too tired to care about my appearance.

I pulled at the bags under my eyes. I definitely needed some concealer, otherwise, Yuki would probably worry about me not getting enough sleep.

Yuki.

I had to see him today.

How can I face him after being so rude and just running away from him? It must have hurt him, at least I hope I meant enough to him for it to even matter.

Yes, in a way, I hope it hurt him. I'm a terrible person; I'm more than aware of that fact.

I sighed to myself. Now was the time to try and fix my heart and put on my makeup. Nothing was really going to plan at this point, though I didn't really have a plan in the first place.

As of now I was just delusional, searching for answers that could not be found, by me at least.

But, because I was the way I was, I tried to find the bright side of the situation.

I got to finally learn about Yuki, maybe now I can finally get close to him as a true friend. I smiled for the first time since last night.

"Gotta face the music sometime." I said winking at my reflection, which I approved.

I thought about wearing makeup more often, but I never had enough time. I wondered if Yuki would notice.

No it was not for flirtation's sake. But I did like it when Yuki thought I looked good.

With that I went down stairs and left with a piece of toast in my mouth as I sleepily trudged to school.

I sighed and put on my usual smile, waving to some of the people I had met during my short 3 weeks here.

I was actually looking forward to seeing Yuki.

But then I saw Kyo running toward me.

" Hey! I think… Ah, just come with me, alright!" he demanded, fists and jaw clenched as he nearly ran into me.

Kyo was never seemed good at talking to me.

He grabbed my hand and, once again, dragged me through the halls, to some unknown location.

I simply groaned and came to terms with the fact that this would be happening a lot.

Then Kyo and I stopped in front of the familiar room. I recognized it immediately; how could I forget it?

It was where Yuki and I first met.

"The Student Council Room?" I asked in confusion.

Then Kyo released my hand.

"He's inside, you should talk to him, he's, ya know, a little upset…"

I nodded slowly in response.

So, in a way, Kyo _did_ care about Yuki. I couldn't tell if it was sweet or terrifying but at that moment it just gave me hope that one day they would be able to get along without tearing each other apart.

I walked into the room to find Yuki sitting at the table, with papers surrounding him and a cup of tea he must have been drinking off to the side.

He looked pretty tired too, but he did walk me home and then walk back to his house.

I walked over and placed my hand on the sleeping Yuki's shoulder. He didn't even flinch.

"_He must be exhausted_" I thought as I studied all of the paperwork spread around the table.

Someone then shouted," Princess Yuki?! Rise and shine!"

A boy then jumped into the room carrying a tray of tea.

It took a lot of self control to not laugh at the fact that someone had called Yuki a princess. But, also, a person jumped into the room so '_ah!_' person!

I jumped so badly that I accidently hit Yuki in the back and yelped, both of which woke him up.

A tall laid-back boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes, stood in front of us.

"Ah, hello there Miss! Welcome to The Campus Defense Force, protecting students from the forces of evil!" He giggled childishly.

As if he didn't even notice my scare, he just continued, "I'm the VP! Or, well, my actual name is Kakeru Manabe."

He stuck out his hand confidently, waiting for a shake. After composing myself a bit, I shook his hand gently in greeting.

I saw Yuki sit up.

"Ah, good morning, Yun-Yun!" Kakeru said, smiling light-heartily," Didn't mean to interrupt you two."

He was pretty much suggesting we were doing something _very_ wrong.

"I knew Yuki would snatch up a girl to call his own." He continued, pointing at Yuki accusingly, but obviously the prince was NOT in the mood.

"We're not dating…" Yuki said sleepily, definite annoyance in his tone.

"Aww, why not? You two would be cute together!" said another voice, a girl.

She appeared next to Kakeru, her hand on his shoulder.

She had long black hair and in her hair was a red ribbon. She stared at the image before her with her beautiful black eyes.

"I'm Kimi Toudou, the secretary." She said with a bright smile, but it was sort of done in a seductive fashion. So she's one of _those_ people. I like her already.

I was blushing violently, but Yuki seemed too tired to care about life.

"Yuki?"

I spoke hesitantly, tilting my head some.

The moment he heard my voice, he seemed to snap out of his sleepiness.

"Oh! Miss Suzumoto? What are you doing here?" he asked, now completely ignoring Kimi and Kakeru who were just standing and watching us for the doorway.

"Kyo dragged me here to see you…" I responded, chewing my bottom lip lightly.

"Kyo?" He blurted out surprised. But he shook it off.

" Miss, Suzumoto, may I speak with you in private?"

I could hear Kimi and Kakeru '_oooh_' in the background. It really sounded like they were expecting _something_ to happen.

Little frickle freckle in the back closet possibly. No- down Ayumi this is serious.

Yuki led me to the copy room, which was conjoined to the Student Council room from the back.

He shut the door and turned to me in the somewhat cramped room.

" Miss Suzumoto, I'm very sorry about last night, really I am…" he breathed, bowing apologetically as he continued to talk.

"Please, forgive me and the Sohma Family as well. I-"

I cut him off.

"I already forgave you, there's nothing to apologize for. I'm not completely weirded out by all this either. I thought about it all, and I promise, this doesn't change a thing. But can I ask a favor?" I asked. My tone was a bit stern. That was a new one.

Yuki looked up surprised, but smiled softly as usual with determination.

"Anything." He replied calmly.

"If this Hatori guy… wipes my memory… can we… still… be friends?"

I could feel myself tense. I truly wasn't sure what kind of answer I would get.

Upon hearing my request, Yuki smiled and blushed.

"Yes, I would like that very much, Miss Suzumoto…"

We both smiled to each other before he opened the door. We both came out of the Copy room and returned to the others, who were still waiting for us.

We still had a while till school started, so there was no rush.

Kakeru was leaning on a counter, drinking tea with Kimi and two other people, a girl and boy.

"Ah, you two are finally finished!" Kakeru exclaimed in a bubbly tone, practically throwing himself off the counter and over to Yuki.

"'Bout time, you two." Kimi said waving her finger at us teasingly. It was more than evident that the conversation in the copy room was taken in a more than naughty manner.

Yuki put up his hand to silence them.

"Alright, nothing is going on between us. I just had to apologize for previous events…" Yuki said calmly.

He was smiling again. I was so happy.

I merely nodded my head in agreement. But I was ready to roll on the floor laughing when Kakeru causally inserted his pointer finger into a ring he had made on the other finger, missing the hole purposely.

You thought there wouldn't be sex jokes did you? Well there's the childish humor of unsatisfactory sex for you guys.

"Oh, I see Machi and Naohito have arrived." Yuki said upon noticing the two new people I also saw.

"Miss, Suzumoto, this is Machi Kuragi, the treasurer, and Naohito Sakuragi, the other secretary of the Student council." He said gesturing to each of them.

"They are also dating!" Kakeru shouted excitedly," Naohito is finally growing up!" he continued, melodramatically wiping away fake tears.

Machi smiled and wrapped her arms around his arm, making Naohito blush.

They were very cute together! They looked as though they completed each other.

Someday I would want that.

I don't know what came over me, it was almost like a flood of happy emotions you get when you have a great day dream, but I smiled internally at Yuki and thought, _maybe, just maybe_.

Oh god, it really was true then. Nah, never mind.

**Enjoy the majesty that is the Student Council! Fear them and their damn sex jokes XD Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

**Stay creative my friends~**


	10. Chapter 10 The Personal Secretary

I had only known most of them for a few minutes, and already I was whisked away into the world of the student council.

Well when I say it like that it sounds more like a mystical realm instead of a high school organization.

But it was kinda like that, only a lot more _sexual_.

They had sat me down and casually went about their business, discussing upcoming events and news in the school. It felt more like an office instead of a school.

Yuki sat to my left and Kakeru sat to my right. Machi, Kimi and Naohito sat across from us.

They all seemed so close and, yet again, I seemed to be intruding on their little family, though Yuki and even Kakeru tried to incorporate me a little more.

I was so happy that I got to meet some new, kind people. They all seemed so different and interesting.

I would definitely get along with them.

But, as Yuki had taught me last night, you truly shouldn't judge a book by its cover.

I tried to be sly when asking questions, being kind and trying to find out as much as I could, at the same time.

It all felt like Mission Impossible cause one screw up and I would be forced to be stared at in confusion for forever.

As we talked, Yuki shuffled through piles of papers.

" I'll help you." I said peeking over at him, eager to help with whatever I could.

He was surprised at first," Oh Miss Suzumoto, it's alright I don't want to trouble you. Don't worry it's all under control."

He didn't see confident with his answer.

"It wasn't a question, Yuki." I said teasingly.

He blinked in surprise and was ready to stop me, but I ignored him and grabbed at some papers on top of the pile.

I wondered why the secretaries weren't helping him at first, but I quickly noticed they were taking care of their _own_ stacks.

"Ah don't worry, I can handle this!" I said studying the text on the thin sheet.

Yuki sighed and closed his eyes slightly, realizing he wasn't going to win this argument.

Raring to go, I grabbed about half of his stack and started rifling through the documents.

Kimi had walked through the door, wielding a new tray of tea in her petite hands. She handed everyone a cup, including myself.

"Thank you! But really you didn't have to, I shouldn't be here anyway." I said with a shy smile, playing with my tea cup.

"Nonsense! You have now been forced into this family, Miss…. Oh god! I don't even know your name!" She said nervously.

"Ayumi Suzumoto." I said quickly in order to stop her sudden panic. I didn't want the poor girl just imploding.

That's when I remembered no one in the room knew my name, let alone who I was except Yuki.

They all nodded.

" Well, Ayumi, it's very nice to officially meet you!" Kakeru said confidently.

"Officially?" I asked, even more confused.

"Yes, Yuki talked about you on several occasions. You're the new student, correct?" Machi asked, sipping her tea in quite a laid-back manner.

"He talks about me?" I asked in surprise turning to Yuki as he nearly chocked on his tea.

"I-I just told them you're the new student, that's all…" he said calmly, clearing his throat.

"Maybe he would like to see you around more, Ayumi! How about you become his- I don't know- maybe a personal secretary, or something." Kakeru said leaning back in his chair, proud of his idea.

"Personal… Secretary?" I repeated to make sure I heard right.

Kakeru nodded," Yeah, you seem pretty cool, I wouldn't mind having you around more. Anyone opposed?"

Yep, he set it to a vote right then and there.

"Wait wha-!", Yuki was ready to speak when the Kakeru interrupted him.

"Great! Then it's settled, Ayumi Suzumoto is now officially appointed as the President's personal secretary!" Kakeru said triumphantly whistling happily.

"Thanks…" Yuki said, totally teasing Kakeru. I had never seen Yuki act that way, I liked it, he seemed so happy.

It also made me realize just how many bromances Yuki had going on. Let's face it, I'm right.

"Your ever so welcome, Princess Yuki!" Kakeru said playfully with a chuckle.

"Why don't you stop by here after school, Ayumi? We can throw a little welcome party, or something!" Kimi said smiling.

"Ah, you just need an excuse to throw a party Kimi," Machi teased, Kimi shrugging with a grin.

"Thank you all so much, but really you don't have to do anything for me." I said, cutting them off, though I really didn't expect them to listen anyway.

"Ah, don't worry about it, it'll be fun! Yuki you gonna come?" Kimi asked, tilting her head with a teasing smirk.

Yuki nodded and smiled at me," Of course, she is my secretary, after all."

I smiled back at him, my heart skipping another beat. It was strange how I was actually getting used to that.

"Thank you Yuki!" I bowed my head respectively, still sitting in the chair.

But our casual conversation was cut short as the bell rang in the intercom above us.

Yuki smiled at me," Ready to go?" he asked as he grabbed my bag and handed it to me.

"Thanks- ya let's go!"

I smiled before bowing to the others.

"Thank you, all of you. We'll see you after school!" I said smiling brightly at all of them, as they exited the room waving to us before there an eruption of laughing and talking with each other.

It was just Yuki and I standing in the room.

We had about an 8 minute passing period and our class wasn't far away, so we didn't have to hurry to class.

"…You know, you don't _have_ to be my secretary, Miss Suzumoto." Yuki said, as if he was trying to coax me out of the idea.

"Oh, no really, it's alright Yuki. I want to be your private secretary, because… I want to get to know you." I said tilting my head to the side and smiling.

He blinked in surprise before smiling back at me.

We were quiet for a while.

"Miss Suzumoto?"

Yuki spoke up suddenly. It caught me off guard a bit.

"…Yes?" I answered simply.

"Would you like to… would it be alright…"

Yuki kept speaking phrases, but couldn't seem to find the right words.

Then he finally blurted out.

"Would you like to come over again?"

I was shocked, but smiled to ease his nerves.

" Of course, maybe we can get some actual work done and…" I lowered my voice, "and, hopefully, I won't turn your family into animals."

Yuki blinked in complete surprise before chuckling lightly.

"Alright then, after the party, we'll go to my house." He said with a smile.

I nodded and then followed Yuki out of the room and down the hall into class.

… … … … … … … … … … Later that Day … … … … … … … … … …

The day was coming to an end.

My final class was with Yuki, so it was always entertaining.

Since we were going to work on our project at his home, I helped Yuki with his student council work. Normal 'secretary' stuff.

I was so grateful to be working with him, _and_ the others of course.

I also had a feeling the others were expecting some forbidden secretary/boss relationship. It was totally like them to think something like that up.

It was quite a thought, but I shrugged it off. But it still lingered in the back of my mind…

We completed a lot of the student council papers during the period, but it ended as the bell rattled throughout the school.

Yuki turned to me, pulling his bag over his shoulder.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked enthusiastically.

He nodded," As ready as I'll ever be, with those guys."

Yuki then lead me out of the room and we walked, side by side, to my welcoming party.

**Party hardy next chapter! Kinda XD But hey, anyone else imagine Ayumi and Yuki having that 'forbidden secretary/boss' relationship. Me too XD Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

**Stay creative my friends~**


	11. Chapter 11 Sulfur Springs Trip

Yuki and I casually walked to the Student council room after the bell rang, marking the end of the school day.

As we neared the entrance to the room, sweet smells wafted into the hallway from inside, light pouring into the hall with voices inside.

Yuki shook his head with a soft smile.

"Just like them…" he said under his breath.

We walked in and we were stunned to see an all-out party setting, including little snacks, balloons, drinks, some glitter, and even a cake.

Yuki and I stood in the doorway, jaws dropped.

Kakeru was slyly trying to swipe some frosting on the edge of the cake, but some other girl kept hitting his hand every time he tried.

Machi and Naohito were talking casually and drinking some kind of soda together, acting so couple-y. It was adorable

Kimi was setting up the plates and other utensils, humming some random tune.

She had even changed into a forming-fitting, somewhat flirtatious polka-dot party dress. No idea where it came from, but I definitely liked it.

When she noticed us she smiled brightly, spinning on her heels to greet us.

"Hey you two! How does it look? You like?" she asked confidently, spinning with her arms out in a gesture for the whole room.

"It looks great you guys, but really you didn't have to go all-out for me..." I said somewhat quietly, scratching my head as Yuki sighed deeply and smiled.

"What? Oh, this isn't all out, honey!"

Kimi giggled before she poked my nose and invited Yuki and I inside. She spoke to me as if she was talking to a 2 year old. It was adorable and belittling but, again, I chose not to question it.

We all indulged on chocolate cake and soda together.

I _still_ couldn't believe they did all this for me as I looked around the room at the unfamiliar, smiling faces.

I casually talked to everyone and thanked them, but I usually stuck by Yuki. I kinda considered him my 'boss' at that point since, well he was.

Kakeru even introduced me to his girlfriend, Komaki Nakao. She was the one protecting the cake earlier.

She had shoulder length, light brown hair, and large, glittering, brown eyes. I even found out that she and Kakeru had been dating since junior high, I which thought was utterly adorable.

All the cuteness in the air was off the charts!

Yuki and I talked as we usually did. We made small talk about simple things like the weather and how school was going and how I was doing, being in a new school and all.

I really loved talking with Yuki, mostly because I could talk to him so easily.

Uh oh.

I did it again.

I thought about Yuki _that_ way.

Nope.

When no one was looking, I shook out my head and did a quick shot of soda to calm my nerves. I had to stop doing that.

Kimi, Machi and I joked and talked about girl stuff, and Kakeru made fun of us for doing so.

Then, ever so casually, Kimi punched Kakeru in the stomach.

I was surprised, but Yuki assured me that it was _normal_.

His girlfriend merely rolled her eyes at the scene.

Everyone in this place just loves beating the crap out of everyone apparently. Or they take masochism and sadism way too seriously.

Sexual innuendos have returned. You're welcome.

We celebrated not only my new position in the student council family, but also the goodbyes until White Day was over.

Even though I didn't know them, they still said their goodbyes like we were all good friends.

I felt all warm inside.

I was _truly_ happy being with everyone.

That was before Yuki and I had realized we had been there for almost an hour and that Kyo, Tohru, Shigure, and my Gran were probably worried.

I texted my Gran about Yuki and my plans before we left, reluctantly saying goodbye to our friends who cleaned up the room shortly after our departure.

Yuki and I followed the familiar path to his house in the forest.

We talked about what we wanted to accomplish project-wise at his house. We also wanted to do some student council work if we could.

When we arrived, Tohru was cooking and Kyo was screaming in the living room. Yep, totally expected that.

Shigure was in his office and it turned out Kyo was actually screaming at Momiji and Hatsuharu.

However, when Yuki and I walked into the room, the house went silent. Less expected.

Shigure walked out from his office and Kyo turned to us in surprise, however, Tohru continued to cook.

"She… actually came… back?" Kyo asked, stunned yet hesitant.

Shigure looked completely star struck as he stood frozen in the doorway to his office.

They definitely didn't expect me to come back after that incident.

"Yes, and this time don't interrupt us. And I mean every. one. of. you." Yuki ordered, more emphasis with each word as he stared daggers at Shigure and Kyo in particular before leading me to the table.

I put my bag down next to me and pulled out some papers. I could already feel that awkward atmosphere start to settle in the room.

But I wasn't about to let it chase me away a second time.

"Yuki?" I asked suddenly, turning to him.

"Hm?" he responded softly but blinked in subtle surprise.

"Well… since our project is about the Chinese Zodiac… why don't we just our information from the animals themselves."

I pursed my lips lightly, staring up at him.

The room around us froze.

Yuki looked surprised at first, and then seemed to consider the idea.

He slowly nodded his head.

"That _is_ a good idea…" He said, thinking it over hesitantly.

I turned him toward me. My hands were on his shoulders but I was careful not to accidently hug him. I can't exactly have him go rat on me right now.

"So let me write down some stories involving the rat." I stated with a grin.

He blinked again in surprise before chuckling. Actually laughing. Not a little laugh, but pure laughter. Happiness.

"Ah, al-alright, as you wish, Miss Suzumoto."

I blushed at his sweet yet innocent tone. It was yet another side of Yuki I had yet to see. But now wasn't the time to be putting that puzzle together.

We had a project to work on!

He cooperated and turned to me, sitting criss-cross with his hands in his lap. I sort of felt like a reporter interviewing him like that.

He was smiling warmly as he spoke about the stories of the rat. It was interesting learning more about the rat side of himself.

He was mid-story when someone jumped on top of me and wrapped their arms around my torso.

Yuki looked on in surprise and then put his hand to his head, leaving a small red mark. I guess my acts of face-palming had rubbed off on him.

Momiji was on my back, and of course, as he embraced me, I discovered he was also a part of the zodiac.

He was the rabbit.

"Momiji!" Yuki and Kyo shouted in unison, completely disapproving his actions of suddenly deciding to 'hug' me. I say 'hug' because he more so pulled me into a tight death grip while giggling.

Shigure came out of his office again.

"What are you doing?" he asked, still casually holding a pencil between his mouth and nose.

"Ah, it's ok if she knows I'm the rabbit! Since she knows the curse! Otherwise, why would she ask if she could get information from the animals themselves! She obviously knows." Momiji said with a giggle, his little rabbit self draped over my head and in my face.

Tohru came out with food and placed it on the table. "Do you want to stay to eat, Ayumi?"

I nodded gratefully; I was in no mood to reject her, besides I did have a rabbit on my head.

Shigure, Haru and Kyo then joined us and, that's when Momiji transformed.

To say the least, I'm scarred for life and I'm pretty sure all the Sohma's were too.

After that little… incident, we all sat down to eat.

"Wow, this is great Tohru, you're a great cook!" I said lifting my spoon to her.

"Oh thank you! I'm glad you like it, Ayumi… think of it as an apology for last night, alright?" She said sipping her tea daintily with a smile.

"By the way Yuki, did you tell Ayumi about the Hot Springs?" Momiji asked curiously, tilting his head to the side.

Yuki shook his head and, before he could answer, Momiji gasped.

"How about this! Ayumi do you want to come along for White Day so Tohru can have a girl to hang out with?!" Momiji asked ecstatically, standing up from the table.

"Oh… I would love to thank you, but I don't have any money for-"

Momiji cut me off.

"No, no! It's all expenses paid!"

"Well I couldn't possibly go; if I'm going then I have to pay for myself!" I said with a light whine. Now I would owe him money and who knows what kind of black mail that would lead to.

"Then just think of it as an extension of our apology for all of this." Yuki said with a gentle.

Even Yuki was pushing me to go.

These people really were too good to me. Or really hated me I couldn't tell.

"I… well, I guess… its ok." I said, obviously unsure. I was ready to jump on it until I remembered I have a guardian who kinda needs to know these things.

"Great! So you'll be coming?!" Momiji said happily.

"But I have to ask my Gran…" I said, pursing my lips. I didn't even know what she might say.

Momiji, Tohru and even Yuki frowned.

"Oh come now, she has to let you come with us on vacation for White Day. The hot springs will be _great_ for you!" Shigure said with a smirk.

And we can finally get to know each other a bit" Shigure said seductively, brushing my dark brunette bangs from my face.

"You sick bastard." Yuki and Kyo said, glaring at Shigure dangerously.

With a nervous laugh, Shigure moved away from me.

"Well… she probably won't mind…"

I didn't even finish my sentence, when the room exploded!

Everyone seemed so happy, even KYO was smiling. This family always made me so confused.

Yuki looked at me and smiled softly as Momiji cheered and clapped, "This is great, I can't wait to go with you Miss Suzumoto"

I felt that familiar burn on my cheeks. _Crap_. He was really making me blush again.

I ignored it and concentrated on the other subject at hand.

I was going to a Hot Springs with the Sohma family!

I was so excited to go with the Sohmas on a White Day trip I didn't think I'd be able to contain myself till then!

After our little celebration, we all finished eating.

I interviewed Momiji and Shigure and Yuki interviewed Haru and Kyo for our project. We had over 7 pages of notes each for just 5 of the 13 zodiac!

My wrist was sore by that point as I rolled it back and forth, quickly skimming what we had collectively jotted down. Yuki tilted his head.

"Is this enough?" he asked curiously, looking over my shoulder.

"This is more than enough! We'll probably have to narrow some of it down." I said, pursing my lips as I looked back at him.

He nodded and we both cleaned up our things. It was about time I went home.

Shortly afterward, everyone saw me off and Yuki walked me home.

I held my notebook to my chest. Narrowing my eyes I noticed just how fast my heart was beating.

I took a quick glance up at him and our eyes met.

That's when my heart and my feet stopped.

He blinked slowly, also stopping as he looked down at me. His light grey bangs fell over his purple eyes, caused by a very light breeze.

We both blinked before laughing. I didn't know what exactly we were laughing at, but I could tell it was the same thing.

After that, he walked me to my home without any other distractions.

When we got to my house, I immediately introduced Yuki to my Gran and asked her if I could go on the trip.

I ran to my room and flopped on my bed after saying goodbye and goodnight to Yuki.

I whispered to myself, holding my pillow to my pillow.

" I can't believe it… I'm going with the Sohmas on a White Day."

**Ayumi's going on a trip with the Sohmaaaaas! How exciting! And possibly full of debauchery- JK JK XD Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

**Stay creative my friends~**


	12. Chapter 12 The Cat

That morning I woke up and performed my usual routine and got to school quickly.

I so excited to be in school, since tomorrow we would leave for our White Day trip to the hot springs.

Yuki greeted me with a soft smile and we talked about the trip as he guided me to the student council room.

Yuki talked about how the hot springs we were staying at were also owned by the Sohma family.

"Your family really must be pretty rich." I said, honestly surprised.

"I suppose, yes, we are. Sort of." He said with a light shrug.

Yuki always seemed a little uncomfortable talking about his family; maybe past issues or maybe he didn't trust me as much as I thought. But I didn't let it bother me.

Sometimes the past is a very hard thing to come to terms with.

We walked into the Student Council room and were greeted by the usual, fun-loving members of the student council.

"Ah! Our Princess Yuki has FINALLY arrived!"

Kakeru squealed excitedly gliding to the doorway where Yuki and I stood.

Yuki smirked," Hello, Kakeru…" he said narrowing his eyes some.

It was so funny the way they acted toward each other. The bromance between them was real. Not like Yuki would have to worry about Kakeru turning him into a rat either.

Kimi walked up to me out of nowhere and began to speak.

"Ya know… they didn't really like each other at first. Kakeru made fun of Yuki for his, erm, more feminine physic. And Yuki, well, he was so funny! He kept apologizing for looking like a girl to Kakeru. All sarcastic of course…"

Kimi smiled softly to herself, her arms crossed over her chest.

I didn't know exactly why she was telling me this but I was glad I got to learn a little more about Yuki. Every little bit counted.

After all, I was going to be seeing him a lot, so it was to my benefit that I knew some stuff about him. And maybe he wants the same from me. Or not.

As if on cue, Yuki turned to me.

"Want to work on some papers?" he asked curiously with a smile, even in his half-awake state.

Yuki wasn't a morning person, however, he seemed to work harder when he was sleepy. It was interesting and would also explain why Kyo never messed with him during homeroom.

I nodded and we both sat down as he handed me some papers he wanted me to fill out.

"Is that too much?" he asked a little concerned as always. Maybe he thought that maybe he was giving me too much work.

"Not at all! Besides I need something to do, anyway." I said, smiling to reassure him.

He nodded slowly and returned my smile sweetly. We worked on the papers till the bell rang as usual.

We said goodbye to our fellow student council friends and wished them a happy White Day.

Yuki and I walked down the hall to homeroom where we saw Momiji and Haru.

Momiji double checked that we were both coming on the trip and we reassured him we would both attend. It was hard not to smile around Momiji, his own smile seemed contagious in a way.

He nodded happily before allowing us to go to our homeroom as he and Haru went to their own class.

I went through the motions, getting through each class, barely. I was so excited I thought I would explode!

On A-days, my last class was with Yuki, but since it was a B-day, I didn't have my last class with Yuki.

Instead I was with Kyo.

He usually didn't talk to me, but he still bothered to sit next to me.

However, I felt it was time to make a move. This time I talked to him, instead of waiting for him to talk to me.

"So, Kyo… are you excited to go to the hot springs?" I hope I'm not intruding…"

He cut me off.

"Don't worry." He said simply, glancing me over. I was completely shocked as he continued to speak.

Ya know… you're not a nuisance, so don't treat _yourself_ like one. Ok." He demanded.

I must have had a weird look on his face because he smiled at me awkwardly before looking away while blushing in embarrassment.

It was so adorably awkward that I laughed at him.

"Hey, stop laughing at me!" he commanded, his flush only growing brighter.

"O-oh, I'm sorry Kyo, I-I didn't mean to laugh, you- you just looked so cute!" I said smiling at him.

He blushed vibrantly and spoke again, stuttering," Ah, wh-whatever." He said, trying to scowl.

After that we talked normally.

It was sort of like I was talking with a less mature version of Yuki, no offense to Kyo.

I liked that he was so different, independent and always spoke what was on his mind. Yuki, on the other hand, was more reserved and kept to himself and worried more about others.

After the bell rang, Kyo offered, well, more like _forced_ me, to follow him to where Yuki and Tohru would be meeting us.

We all talked for a little while and then I had to leave to retrieve my luggage for the trip.

I waved off Tohru, Kyo and Yuki and started to walk home.

That was until a strong hand then grabbed my shoulder.

I was so surprised at the sudden grip on my shoulder that I nearly fell over.

"HEY!" shouted a familiar male voice below me.

Someone had caught me.

He held me up, my face buried in his chest, and then he disappeared into a cloud.

"KYO?!" I shouted in complete shock.

"What are you…. I mean, I-I'm so sorry!" I held Kyo up, my hands under his soft, orange furred shoulders.

He glared at me through his cat eyes and shouted at me while squirming from my hold," What the hell is wrong with you! I was gonna walk you home you idiot! "

"I-I'm really, truly sorry, I just didn't expect to see you- wait walk me home?"

I blinked a couple times as he stuttered nervously.

"I-I was just gonna- Yuki's got things to do so he asked me! Don't make a big deal out of it ok?1" he demanded defensively, trying to stay mad at me.

I pulled him to my chest and held the cat, or Kyo, in my arms.

I looked down.

"Thanks…" I said with a soft smile.

He blushed, despite him being in his cat form, and looked down, avoiding my gaze.

I grabbed his clothes and I carried him toward my house.

I walked with him in my arms all the way, but when we got there, I set him down and quickly slipped in and grabbed the bags.

I didn't want my Gran to see me with a cat and god forbid I have to explain my friend is a cat.

"Is that all you're taking?" Kyo asked, obviously judging the amount of luggage I had.

"Don't worry, it's enough, I assure you." I said with a smile.

Kyo nodded, as I scooped him up in my arms again.

In a way I was glad Kyo came along. This was mostly because I had no idea where they lived. I knew the trail, just not the route.

I walked with him in my arms and we talked, mostly about his interests.

I discovered that Kyo liked martial arts.

He apparently even did training in the mountains for 4 months. I was actually quite fascinated with his stories. He talked so passionately about his experiences.

He was probably a little obsessed with it all, but I digress.

As we were walking through the forest, Kyo jumped down from my arms and transformed immediately.

I screamed and frantically turned around in shock.

I patiently waited for him to get dressed, rocking on my heels.

I knew he was done when he grabbed my wrist and dragged me down the trail.

I was surprised Kyo was going to all this trouble, for me, even if Yuki had supposedly asked him to do this.

I smiled at him, and, obediently followed him through the woods to the Sohma's house.

**Lil bit of KyoxAyumi going on here- but don't worry! The cuteness is gonna end up in the right place, promise~ Especially at the hot springs! Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**Stay creative my friends~**


	13. Chapter 13 Night with the Sohmas

When we got to the house, Yuki, Tohru, and Shigure were in the middle of eating dinner and when they saw us, they looked at Kyo and I in complete surprise.

"Miss Suzumoto?" Yuki said standing up to come and greet me.

Before I could speak to him, Kyo spoke out.

"I brought her here so we wouldn't have to head out early to get her tomorrow morning." Kyo said narrowing his eyes at Yuki.

"I would have happily gone out to get her…" Yuki said irritably, staying at my side.

I was almost like they were fighting over ME. Not sure if it was flattering or over the top uncomfortable.

Kyo walked past Yuki and ran into his shoulder while doing so. Yuki narrowed his eyes.

"Where will she be sleeping tonight?" Yuki said to Kyo crossly.

"She can just sleep in my room." Kyo said abruptly as he sat down to eat.

The room went silent.

Kyo's eyes nearly popped out of his head," WAIT! N-NOT LIKE THAT!" he shouted, definitely panicking.

I attempted to calm him down, but the damage had been done. No one was gonna let him live this one day

"Ohhhh, I know you didn't mean it that way, Kyo!" Shigure said, waving his hand around.

"She can sleep with me instead" He said calmly, standing up and stretching with a smirk on his face.

Yuki and Kyo pummeled him into the floor immediately after.

"YOU _SICK_ BASTERD!" the shouted in rage.

Tohru sighed with a soft and stood up, approaching me as they fought, "Well, if you want… you can sleep with me tonight, Ayumi!"

The boys stopped their spat and looked at Tohru and then at me.

With a smile, I nodded. "That sounds like a good idea, thank you Tohru."

Yuki pulled himself out of his fight with Shigure," Then I'll take your bags up to Miss Honda's room, alright. Now, you must be hungry, please sit down and eat." He said taking my bags upstairs.

"I… I'm sorry if I'm a bother…" I said sitting down and accepting their gestures for me to eat.

"Oh don't worry, Ayumi. You're not a bother; you staying here tonight will just make everything a bit easier tomorrow." Shigure said, reassuring me.

He then yawned and rubbed his stomach.

"Alright, goodnight everyone! Qué será, sera!" Shigure said going upstairs. I assumed he was a bit drunk, from the way he walked and talked.

Kyo also headed off to bed, without any 'goodnights'. Yuki came back downstairs, and formally greeted me.

Yuki guided me to the kitchen where Tohru was washing dishes. "Need some help?" I asked politely, looking over her shoulder.

"Oh, don't worry about it, I can do it." Tohru said, smiling kindly as usual.

I didn't listen.

I felt the need to help her and washed some other dishes she hadn't touched yet.

She looked surprised. "Oh, really Ayumi, you don't have to. You're a guest after all."

"Its fine Tohru, really I insist." I said, washing the dishes with a smile.

She smiled brightly, "Well, alright then I appreciate it, really…"

We then started the dishes together, making idle conversation before Yuki joined us.

Yuki smiled and then yawned delicately.

There wasn't much work left so I urged him to get some rest.

He nodded obediently and then went off to bed," Goodnight Miss Honda, Miss Suzumoto…" he said with a drowsy smile.

Tohru smiled softly as he left, giving me a knowing look.

I blushed. No way could she be considering something was going on right?

Tohru and I finished up the dishes without touching on the subject and we both washed up and went to her room.

I changed into my PJ's and we both lay on her bed, talking about girl stuff like school specifically. But then we got to the topic regarding the couples in the school.

"Tohru, do you have a crush on anyone?" I asked teasingly lying on my back.

She blushed lightly, "Well… No not particularly. I'm just grateful to have all the friends that I do." She said with a shy smile.

She was definitely hiding something.

"Aw c'mon. No one?" I asked curiously, tilting my head. "Not even…"

I whispered into her ear.

"Kyo?"

She blushed brightly and hid her face shyly with a whine.

I quietly squealed and kicked my feet some. "Oh my god you do! You do!"

She huffed lightly, blushing bright red from ear to ear before we both giggled.

"Well, you know who I like…" she said with a soft smile, sitting up with a pillow to her chest.

I immediately knew what she was going to ask.

"Well… it's kinda stupid, it's not like he has any feelings for me…" I said, blushing in embarrassmet.

"Oh come on, who couldn't like you? You're so pretty, really, I mean it." She said smiling, reassuring me and boosting my overall self-esteem.

I pursed my lips before leaning over and whispered to her.

"Ha-ha, I knew it! You two would be cute together!" she said smiling brightly while laying down next to me.

I liked talking with Tohru like this. I didn't really know any girls or, rather, weren't this close with any so it was nice talking with her.

It was getting late at the time so Tohru and I crawled into the covers and turned off the lights. We continued to talk about stories between us and the Sohmas.

We conversed quietly until eventually sleep took the both of us.

The next morning Tohru had woken me up.

"Hey, would you like to help with breakfast? You can get the first taste!" she said brightly, hovering over my curled up body.

Sleepily I smiled at her and nodded in reply.

I brushed my hair and teeth, making myself presentable for when Momiji and Haru would arrive. I then changed my clothes, just simple skinny jeans and a lilac and white striped V-neck shirt.

I wasn't really one to go all out wardrobe wise, but like any girl when I wanted to get dolled up, trust me I was nothing but a doll.

I went down stairs and Tohru instructed me on how to cook the breakfast she was making.

We arranged a traditional breakfast for everyone, even enough if Momiji and Haru arrived early. I prepared the tea and miso while Tohru prepared the steamed rice and natto.

As if drawn by the smell, the three boys already in the house all came downstairs.

Yuki looked so out of it, it was actually kinda funny.

He walked up to me, almost unaware of his surroundings.

He then laid his head on my shoulder and sighed. I was surprised at first, but comforted him by patting his strong yet slender back.

He lifted his head and looked at me smiling; his face was dangerously close to mine.

I couldn't help but blush.

He smirked and then pulled away from me and stretched, placing his hand on my shoulder.

I could feel my cheeks burn. That was a close one.

The other two then walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning everyone!" Shigure announced tiredly.

Kyo just rubbed his eyes and pulled out a carton of milk and began to drink from it, without saying a word.

Tohru and I handed out plates to each of them; they bowed to us and took their food to the dining room.

Tohru and I followed.

We began to eat when there was a knock on the door.

Tohru then excused herself and got the door. Momiji and Haru then walked in and comfortably joined us for breakfast.

We talked about what to expect at the hot springs and ate. Yuki and Kyo had woken up a little by that point and had joined into the conversation.

I felt so at home, eating and talking with them like we were a family.

I smiled the entire time we talked.

When most of us were done, Shigure clapped his hands

" Alright go grab your things, and head out." He said with a smile.

"Wait, you're not coming Shigure?" I asked in utter confusion.

"Well, I was, but I'd like to enjoy a quite day alone instead." He said closing his eyes and smiling to himself.

"But don't worry about me, Ayumi!" he said looking at me and smirking.

I nodded and did as he asked. I didn't understand why he made such a big fuss about wanting to stay with me when he wasn't going at all.

He's so strange compared to everyone else. And that's saying something.

I went upstairs and fetched Tohru and my things. Yuki and Kyo's things were already at the door and Momiji and Haru's things were in the car already.

We all grabbed our things and waved goodbye to Shigure, who remained in the house.

Yuki walked along side me as we strolled to the car. Yuki insisted on carrying my bags, so he took them.

When we saw the car, Yuki stuck out his arm, stopping me abruptly.

"E-eh, Yuki?"

I pursed my lips, a bit surprised and worried.

His eyes were stern as he spoke, using a hushed tone so only I would hear

"Hatori… He's here…"

Yuki stayed by my side protectively, watching this Hatori character closely.

"Just avoid being alone with him at any cost." He said strictly, looking me dead in the eyes.

"Why?" I asked, sort of scared.

"Because…" Yuki began.

"He could erase your memory."

**Annnnnd Hatori has inevitably come onto the scene! Time for some drama, right? You know it. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed la chapter~!**

**Stay creative my friends~**


	14. Chapter 14 White Day Memories

My heart stopped.

"He'll erase… my…" I was lost for words.

Yuki shushed me with a quick glance.

"I'm sorry for worrying you; he's just here to drive us to the bus stop that will take us to the springs... but I would like you to at least be weary of him." Yuki said to calm me down.

"Just whatever you do, stay out of any situation in which you have to be alone with him, understand?" Yuki said seriously.

I nodded, sort of frightened.

He put on a smile to try and cheer me up, but he seemed worried too, which didn't help.

We both sighed and walked our things to the car. The man named Hatori glared at me.

"She knows." he said instantly.

My heart flew up into my throat and I froze at Yuki's side as he narrowed his eyes.

"Ah, come on Hari, leave her alone. She's just like Tohru! I promise…" Momiji said, coming to my rescue as he clung to my arm.

Hatori nodded slowly and then studied me for a second.

Yuki stepped closer to me, any closer and he would be touching me.

Hatori narrowed his eyes as Yuki stared him down, but as Hatori came closer to Yuki and I, he started to panic some.

But Hatori simply took our bags and put them in the car.

Yuki sighed in relief and escorted me to the seats in the back, were I sat next to him the entire drive.

I didn't realize just how tired I was, but I stayed awake due to my fear.

Most of the ride was eerily silent, except for Tohru, Momiji, and Kyo talking occasionally.

It was like Yuki could tell I didn't feel like talking, so he was quite the whole time as I sat trembling next to him.

He occasionally found himself rubbing my arm soothingly, trying to calm me down, but thoughts of my memories actually being erased terrified me.

We all thanked Hatori and he drove off, leaving us to wait for the private charter bus to pick us up and bring us up the mountain to the springs.

The tension from the car ride had completely disappeared and Yuki and I were able to relax a bit.

Thankfully, we didn't have to wait long and the charter bus arrived shortly after Hatori had left.

"Wow… So this bus is just for us?" I asked Momiji, surprised, but still excited.

"Yup! That's why it's called a _private_ charter bus, silly!" Momiji teased me with a smile.

I giggled lightly and turned to see Yuki standing right next to me. This entire time, he hadn't left my side. I smiled up at him contently.

Yuki smiled back and took my bags, packing them into the bus's storage compartment with the other stuff.

Momiji grabbed my hand, smiled and led me inside where the others were piling in and sitting down.

Tohru gestured, smiling brightly, for me to come and sit next to her, and I did. Kyo was next to her and, when he had finished putting the luggage away, Yuki joined us.

The bus was roomy and the seat's padding was surprisingly comfortable so I allowed myself to finally relax a bit.

I felt so at home with everyone as they all talked causally with one another.

Later that afternoon, we officially arrived at the hot springs and the employees took our luggage to our respective rooms, girls to the left and boys to the right.

We all headed out to the baths to finally unwind.

Tohru talked about what had happened last time she had visited the hot springs with the Sohmas as we enjoyed the warm water.

Apparently they had come here for White Day last year as well. Tohru had fainted in one of the hot springs, so we promised to watch out for each other.

The bath was so nice and relaxing and spending girl time with Tohru was very enjoyable.

But something was lingering in the back of my mind and it surfaced at that moment. Because I was so comfortable talking to Tohru, I came right out with it.

"Tohru, you aren't part of the zodiac, right?"

Tohru looked up at me, surprised.

"No, I'm not, but why do you ask?" she asked with genuine interest.

"Well, Hatori, he…"

I couldn't figure out what I wanted to say or, rather, how I wanted to say it.

However, Tohru immediately understood what I was trying to get at. It was so like her to be able to read me like an open book.

"Hatori… He isn't a bad guy. He is just following orders. He was supposed to wipe my memories, but he didn't. He is really nice, I promise." She said with a reassuring smile, adjusting the folded towel on her head.

"If you want, we can go talk to him together." She said, smiling sympathetically.

So _she_ had been in _my_ position before. That was very interesting.

"I… I would like that very much. Thank you very much Tohru." I said smiling.

Her tone changed slightly, "But… we can't tell Yuki or Kyo, alright."

I agreed willingly.

I knew Yuki would freak out if I went to see Hatori, even after he had warned me about _not_ seeing him.

After Tohru and I finished our bath, we returned to our rooms and pulled on some robes and matching slippers.

The boys had already eaten the provided an early dinner when we got there. The chef made gladly prepared some fresh food for us.

Since the boys had continued off somewhere, Tohru and I continued to casually chat.

Tohru and I finished our early dinner before we leisurely joined the boys in another room.

They were all playing some Ping-Pong.

Haru and Momiji were standing on the sides of the table and Yuki appeared somewhat bored while Kyo was steaming. It was evident that Kyo was losing to Yuki.

When Tohru and I walked in, Momiji was the first to notice.

"Tohru! Ayumi!" he called excitedly, running over.

Yuki and Kyo directed their attention to us and left their game. Yuki greeted me with a warm smile.

"Did you enjoy the bath? I hope it was to your liking." He asked softly, also wearing his special own robe and slippers.

I blushed lightly and nodded with a smile. He returned the smile and directed Tohru and I to the ping-pong table where Kyo was itching to start another game.

We all decided to get into teams.

It was me, Yuki, and Haru on one team and Tohru, Kyo, and Momiji on another. First up were Yuki and Kyo.

"Ok! The rules are simple, winner plays next person on loser's team! And… Go!" Momiji shouted excitedly, bringing his hand up to allow the start of the match.

Yuki easily beat Kyo and moved onto Tohru. Surprisingly, Yuki didn't go easy on Tohru, despite her lack in Ping-Pong skills.

And even more surprisingly enough, Momiji destroyed Yuki and moved onto me, but he beat me, then Haru, and even Yuki a second time!

It was my turn again.

With a deep breath I started the new match, doing the first serve. I thought by then I had observed and noted a bit of Momiji's strategy.

Momiji had messed up, so I took that opportunity to strike back and I won!

My little team cheered for me as I did a fist pump of victory. I was the one able to beat the infamous Momiji and you bet I was proud of it.

But then I was up against Kyo and it was his serve.

"Look, don't think I'm going to go easy on you, ok?" Kyo said confidently, rolling the ball in his palm as he looked me over.

"It's not me who should be worried!" I said, teasing him with a smirk.

At that moment, he made his move, a smirk on his face.

He hit the ball, hard and fast, right toward me. I yelped in surprise before I closed my eyes, maybe in an attempt to concentrate.

I then swung, blindly.

I opened my eyes and saw Kyo swing back. I hit it!

But this was not the time to celebrate. I had to beat Kyo otherwise he would never let me live it down!

I swung again and hit it directly. Kyo blinked in surprise and hit the ball back at me.

We had each hit the ball a good 6 times in a row.

Neither of us was going to give up easily.

Tohru, Yuki, Haru, and Momiji were watching from the sides of the table, no longer behind either me or Kyo.

He narrowed his eyes and hit the ball as hard as he could. I could hear it whizzing toward me and I swung as hard as I could.

Kyo's eyes widened.

"WHOA! What the hell?!"

I had hit the ball so hard it bounced right into the net and back at me, but then someone grabbed my shoulder and quickly pulled me to the side before it could hit me in the face.

It was Yuki.

"You alright?" he asked, head tilted some.

When I nodded he helped me up and everyone began to laugh at me, even Kyo.

"Wow that was terrible!" He said laughing mockingly yet innocently with Tohru and Momiji. I couldn't help but laugh at my mistake, too.

But I noticed that Yuki had slipped away during the fit of laughter.

I silently excused myself and went to go find Yuki. It wasn't my turn so I left to find him without disrupting the game.

**Things are either gonna get romantic orrrr awkward. Let's hope romantic ya~? Haha annnnyways I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter~!**

**Stay creative my friends~**


	15. Chapter 15 Amethyst

I walked outside into one of the areas that contained a couple baths.

Yuki stood there, his hand over his mouth.

He was trembling.

I was so worried that I ran up to him without thinking and grabbed his shoulder, "Yuki! A-are you alright?"

He turned around abruptly, obviously surprised to see me there.

"I've been looking for you. You disappeared so I came to find you… you looked sort of upset, all of a sudden."

I was so confused. He looked fine to me.

He smiled brightly and began to laugh. His laugh was surprisingly adorable, subtle and light-hearted.

"Funny! I don't mean to laugh, but it was so funny! Oh, M-Miss Suzumoto, it was hilarious, seeing the look on both Kyo's face and yours! Really, I don't mean to laugh, but- ha it was so terrible!"

He held his hand over his mouth and chucked, almost like a child.

He was so cute when laughed.

I wished that he would laugh more.

I then found myself laughing too, "Hey! I'm not that bad, am I? I did pretty well the first few times! I guess I was trying a bit too hard."

We laughed together for a few moments, but then I started to wonder why he didn't just laugh along with the others.

I was still a bit giggly when I asked," You know you could have laughed along with the rest of us…" I said trying to calm myself.

"Oh no, I just couldn't! If Kyo ever saw me, I would never live it down! I mean, I've never even laughed like this in front of my own parents, if you can believe that. The only person who has ever seen me like this is Miss Honda, but I wasn't this bad." He continued to laugh lightly to himself.

I stopped laughing, blinking slowly in disbelief

He never laughs in front of… anyone.

Despite learning this sad truth, I felt warm inside.

Knowing he could act this way in front of me made me felt a bit special to him.

I smiled to myself, looking him over as he calmed down a bit.

He turned to me and smiled brightly, "Huh, thank you for that, Miss Suzumoto. It was a good laugh, really."

He tilted his head to one side and then looked a little shocked.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Here…"

He pulled a small package out of his sleeve and handed it to me.

"It's a gift for White Day." He said placing it in my hand, "Go ahead and open it whenever."

He smiled down at me as I held the little velvet box in my palms. I really wanted to see what he got me, so I opened it in front of him. I assumed he wanted to see my reaction, too.

"I was going to give it to you earlier, but the timing never seemed right. It's my White Day present to you…" He said softly, watching me as I opened it.

My eyes sparkled upon seeing what Yuki had gotten me.

"It's so beautiful…" I breathed.

I ran my petite fingers over the gift located in the black-velvet covered box.

It was a beautiful, light purple, amethyst crystal necklace, delicately carved into a heart shape.

It was on a sturdy, but gorgeous sterling silver chain.

My eyes widened in utter shock, looking it over in subtle awe.

But this feeling twisted.

"No." I said to him.

He looked surprised, and a little hurt, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

I wanted to accept it, but I couldn't accept a gift like this. It was far too special and had a romantic air to it.

If I accepted it I feared I'd… Never mind.

"I can't possibly accept this…" I breathed, closing the box gently.

I felt so bad rejecting him. It made my heart ache as I handed it back to him, his face twisted with confusion.

Then he smiled.

"No, please Miss Suzumoto. I insist…" he said smiling softly.

He took the necklace from the box and turned me around. He softly wrapped it around my neck, despite my protests.

He turned me back to him so he could see how it fit on my neck, the moon's light shining on his silver hair.

It was so beautiful; it glittered in the brilliant moonlight that surrounded us.

I ran my fingers along the chain and found the crystal, taking it into the palm of my hands.

Yuki held the hand that contained the crystal.

I looked up at him.

I could feel my cheeks burn again so I knew I was blushing. I knew he noticed too, because he blushed back at me, which only made my cheeks flush brighter.

His face was lighted highlighted by the moon above as he stood over me.

The world between us felt like it had slowed down and then stopped.

We stood there, just blushing while looking over each other's face, each of us not knowing what to say to each other.

Then I had carefully dropped the necklace back in place on my neck, daintily situated on my fine collarbone.

Yuki grabbed the crystal from my neck and played with it childishly, holding it in his palm her before twisting the crystal around in his fingers.

"I'm glad you like it." he said, looking directly into my eyes.

I was shaking nervously, not knowing what to do as he continued to speak, dangerously close to my face so he could study the heart.

"I had a hard time deciding on what to get you at first, but when I saw this, well it just seemed to suit you." He said, hushing his voice some, almost pseudo-seductive in fashion.

"I do hope you find in to your liking… Miss Suzumoto…" he said slowly holding the crystal in to his lips, pulling me closer to him.

He smiled softly against the crystal and his eyes sparkled before me. I narrowed my eyes some, not wanting to take my gaze off him for a second.

"I love it… really thank you so much… Yuki." I said softly, my voice quiet as his was.

Time had reluctantly caught up to us and Yuki dropped the necklace back in place on my neck before escorting me back to where the others were.

Haru had apparently played and won over 15 games in a row since we left.

By that point we were all tired and all headed off to bed since we would have to leave tomorrow afternoon.

Before we went to bed, I thanked Yuki again and wished him a goodnight and he did the same.

We both seemed a bit hesitant to say goodnight, but we did nevertheless. At least that's how I thought it was.

The next afternoon, after enjoying a bit more of the baths, we all quickly packed our things and said goodbye to the hosts of the hot springs.

While we were in the bus I was still sort of sleepy, so I fell asleep. If you assumed I wouldn't be tired twenty-four-seven as a third year high school student, you are very much mistaken.

I didn't realize that I had fallen asleep on Yuki's shoulder; however, he didn't disturb me.

When we arrived at the bus stop, Shigure was there to pick us up.

Yuki asked me if I wanted to stay over a little longer, but I knew I couldn't leave my Gran to worry about me. I thanked them all again and said goodbye when Shigure dropped me off at my house.

To my utter disappointment my Gran didn't even bother to greet me so I just went to my room.

I was so exhausted, but I was too stressed to sleep.

Everything that had happened with Yuki was stuck in the back of my mind, lingering there until I could finally acknowledge it.

I played with the necklace Yuki had given me, and I frowned, mumbling under my breath.

"I really am aren't I…" I said to myself. With a light groan I threw a pillow over my face.

"I'm really in love with Yuki Sohma…"

**AHHH SHE SAID IT! The cuteness has started finally. The ship has sailed! It's only a matter of time for the drama now though. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter~!**

**Stay creative my friends~**


	16. Chapter 16 Main House Doctor

Since White Day was on a Friday, I got to relax for the weekend; at least I thought I would be able to.

The minute I woke up from my nap after arriving home, Gran put me to work. Don't know why I didn't expect any less.

She literally made me clean EVERYTHING!

She really did treat me as a slave, but I couldn't argue about that now. There was just too much on my mind.

All I could think about was the moment Yuki and I had at the springs.

I blushed every time it crossed my mind. I couldn't possibly concentrate on the tedious task of cleaning the entire house or eventually the neighborhood.

Who knows, my Gran could put me up as a real cleaning maid eventually.

I was steaming the curtains when I heard the doorbell ring.

While dusting off my yoga pants, which were covered in dust, I headed to the door.

However, my Gran had already answered it.

"Ah, hello there, sir. I assume you are here for Ayumi." She said in her usual raspy voice.

I joined my Gran at the door and froze

. "Oh… hello Hatori."

I said nonchalantly, trying not to show fear though I was pretty sure he knew I was more than terrified to see him.

Hatori nodded his head at me, "Hello, Miss Suzumoto."

He held his hand out and hesitantly I shook it. I could feel myself trembling against his strong hand and that only made me even more tense.

"I was wondering if I could speak to you this afternoon."

I froze.

I remembered that Yuki said to stay out of situations in which I would be alone with him, but I couldn't turn him down with my Gran there.

He had caught me at the worst possible situation where I had no choice but to accept.

He seemed like he had to tell me something important. Reluctantly, with everything inside me screaming to reject his request, I accepted.

Only one thing was on my mind at that very moment.

I was going to lose my memories.

Without another word, Hatori escorted me outside of my house and to his car.

He opened the door to his car, waiting for me to get inside, but I hesitated. However, he seemed patient, so I took my time getting into his car.

The car ride was silent, I almost considered the fact he might be kidnapping me.

But then he, finally, spoke to me, "I wanted to speak to you about the Sohma family and the curse." He said bluntly.

I nodded, trying not to sink in my seat. I was _really_ screwed.

He drove up to this large gate and parked his car.

He hopped out and looked back at me without a word so I took it as my cue to follow.

After wrestling the damn seat belt for a few minutes, he led me inside, where there were numerous houses, all traditionally oriental in style.

All of the houses apparently belonged to the Sohmas. And after putting two and two together, it came to me.

It was the main Sohma Estate.

I felt my stomach drop. I wasn't sure if I should be excited to meet the other Sohmas or scared out of my mind that I was being abducted to have my memory wiped.

Hatori lead me into one of the buildings, but then I heard a familiar voice shout behind me.

"Ayumi, is that you?!"

Momiji was waving to us. He then ran up and jumped onto my back.

Hatori let out an irritated sigh as the rabbit rested on my back and shoulder innocently.

"What are you doing with her Hari?" Momiji asked Hatori curiously while in his rabbit form.

"I needed to speak with her…" Hatori said sternly.

Momiji jumped off my back and transformed. As usual, I threw myself away so I wouldn't see more of Momiji than I ever wanted to see.

After putting on his clothes he finally replied, "Oh Hari, I hope you're not scaring her!"

Hatori subtly rolled his eyes and walked toward our original destination.

"When I'm ready, you can come speak with me in here." Hatori said abruptly, looking back at me.

He had basically just left me there with Momiji.

"Hey, would you like a drink?" the rabbit asked suddenly after Hatori had disappeared from view.

"Oh sure… thanks Momiji." I replied. I was happy that I knew someone here, especially someone who really liked me.

"Just wait here, ok! I'll be right back, don't move!" Momiji said as he turned, running off somewhere.

He had disappeared and all of a sudden, I was alone. This is not how I thought everything was gonna work out.

I sighed and when curiosity ultimately overtook me, I decided to look around a bit.

I walked down a path, but kept track of where I was going, just in case I were to get lost.

I stopped near a little deck with a rock garden in front of it. It was actually quite peaceful at the Main House and despite the reason I was there, I was able to relax a little.

That was until I felt like I was being watched.

I turned toward an open door and there he was.

A boy was quietly watching me, sitting in the doorway.

"You're blocking my view…" he suddenly said, his tone stern and cold. He was sitting right behind me and I hadn't even seen him! I really need to study my surroundings a bit more.

His long black bangs draped over his grey eyes. He was wearing traditional Japanese clothing just like Shigure, but in a more untidy fashion.

"Oh! I'm sorry, really… I am." I said as politely as I could, bowing to him.

Then, without a word, he got up from his seat in the door way and approached me.

He narrowed his eyes at me and put his hand on my shoulder, gripping me tightly."Who are you and what are you doing here?"

I could feel my voice shrink as he stared me down, looking me over with those dull grey eyes. "O-oh, I'm A-Ayumi Suzumoto… a-and.. Hatori brought me here to-"

"So you know then?" he said cutting me off abruptly.

I nodded slowly. I had no idea who he even was and he was acting so forceful.

He smirked at me and loosened his grip on my shoulder before giving it a quick squeeze.

Then he released me.

He disappeared back into the house he emerged from without another word or even a final glance at me, as if he had completely lost all interest in me.

I heard Hatori call me and immediately went to join him. I think I would take Hatori over that strange guy any day.

I even forgot to ask his name. However, I had this uneasy feeling that I would see him again and some sort of formal introduction would soon follow.

But now, Hatori and I were finally able to talk.

Instead of discussing how he wanted to turn my thoughts to goop he was actually really sweet and he had even talked about the past of the Sohma family with me.

He mentioned this girl he had loved, Kana, and how the curse had hurt her and I discovered that he knew in order to overcome his past, he would have to share it.

That struck a cord with me, but I never interrupted to relate to him.

With her example, he warned me that the same might happen to me, if I wasn't careful.

I really appreciated him talking to me like this. It settled my nerves some

I smiled in thought. Tohru was right. He really was a kind man, behind his hard shell.

Eventually, Momiji found us and gave me the drink he promised and we all talked casually.

Hatori somehow seemed to want to persuade me to let him erase my memory; however, I stood my ground on the matter.

I could handle it.

He seemed to understand where I was coming from; at least I hoped he did.

After our chat, Hatori courteously drove me home and Momiji offered to come with us. However, Hatori said it was probably best if he stayed.

The ride home was filled with casual small talk like what I did with Yuki.

I really was warming up to Hatori at that point and felt comfortable talking to him. Deep down I really hoped that it just wasn't a sham and that when I let my guard down, he'd stab me in the back.

But, at that moment, Hatori was like a friend.

Hatori dropped me off in front of my house and he even made sure I was at the door and on my way inside before driving away.

I waved goodbye to him quietly, a small smile stretched across my lips.

I hummed softly before shutting the door, calling out. "I'm home, Gran!"

"Ah, you're finally home…" she said bluntly from, well, somewhere in the house.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Gran. Hatori took a little longer than I thought." I said, locking the door.

I was going to ask how she was as I turned when a figure appeared in the doorway.

"I didn't know when you would be back, so I invited him in- I actually rather like him, so maybe you should bring him over more often!" my Gran shouted from the kitchen.

I froze in place.

I couldn't believe he had really come to see _me_.

"I didn't know if you would be home. I hope you don't mind that I stopped by unexpectedly Miss Suzumoto."

I spoke, still sort of surprised.

"O-hh no, don't worry! Sorry… if I kept you waiting… Yuki…"

**So. Ayumi just met a certain someone. Oh ya. The drama is toooootally gonna start up now! Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter~!**

**Stay creative my friends~**


	17. Chapter 17 The Rat

Yuki had come over to my house.

Even though I had just seen him this morning when Shigure had dropped me off he still showed up. Let me make it clear that I was COMPLETELY fine with that.

"He's a very nice, mature young man."

My Gran stood next to him and just kept complimenting him.

"Yes, he is a very fine boy, indeed." She said with a small smile, continuously praising him.

It irritated me that she seemed to like Yuki more than me.

However, Yuki ignored her comments and approached me, his usual soft smile in his face which got even brighter when he saw that I was still wearing the necklace he had given me.

"You kept it on…" He said. He seemed sort of surprised, but happy as well.

My hand shot up to the necklace and I clutched the small crystal in my hand.

He chuckled sweetly at my action and I smiled back shyly, playing with the crystal in my hand absentmindedly as I stared up at him.

My Gran then approached him

"Would you like something to eat or drink Mr. Sohma?" my Gran asked kindly. It was really freaky seeing her be all caring and compassionate.

"Well, would you mind if I had some tea? I hope it's not any trouble." Yuki asked. He seemed so nervous in front of my Gran, but at this point I'm sure he could kill someone and my Gran would STILL praise him.

"No, no, it's no trouble at all!" Gran said quickly and tenderly. "Ayumi, get Mr. Sohma some tea, will you?"

"When you asked if he wanted anything, I thought that meant you were going to get it for him…" I said muttering under my breath. Oops, still speaking my thought

Yuki chuckled softly, putting his hand over his mouth so my Gran wouldn't see.

Yep he heard me. Now I was worrying over whether or not my Gran had heard me as well.

So, in an attempt to salvage my dignity and just not be an asshole, I quickly nodded and lead Yuki to the kitchen.

I prepared some tea for both Yuki and I.

We sat down at the dining room table and sipped at our tea.

"Is it good?" I asked curiously, hoping to god I didn't poison him with my cooking or, in this case, brewing skills.

Yuki shut his eyes and sipped his tea peacefully, "Ah yes, it's very good, thank you Miss Suzumoto…" he said looking back at me before smiling again.

Thank god I didn't mess it up.

We both laughed for no reason, like those good old friends who remember an inside joke of some sort and just laugh.

It felt good to see him, even though I, again, saw him that very morning.

"You want anything to eat?" I asked getting up from my seat.

Yuki quickly sipped his tea so he could answer, "Well, if you don't mind…" he began hesitantly.

"Don't worry, I've got you." I said with a giggle, pulling out some ingredients from the pantry.

Then it hit me. Oh god, I sounded like a bit of an idiot didn't I. Yep, it was that stage of love where you questioned anything and everything you did around your crush. Great.

I looked over my shoulder to get a quick glance and him only to find that Yuki had finished his tea and had gotten up and was looking over my shoulder.

I was a little surprised at first, but I didn't mind. I just laughed to myself and continued my task.

I quickly washed my hands and started to prepare some nice and simple.

Onigiri.

I pulled out some rice, seaweed, etcetera while Yuki watched me ball the rice curiously, almost like a kid watching his mother cook.

I giggled, "You wanna try?" I asked light-heartedly.

Yuki looked surprised at first, but then smiled, washing his hands and grabbing some rice without a word. I took that as a yes.

We talked casually and I assisted him with his the onigiri. It was painfully obvious he'd never done it before. I wasn't exactly the best cook in the world, but balling rice was one of my specialties!

Ok, that sounds really sad. Ignore me.

"You know, I've never properly cooked before, and when I did it all seemed to burn…" Yuki said, definitely embarrassed.

I smiled to myself as I helped Yuki, just doing a simple task with him like cooking made me so happy.

We laughed as we experimented with different shapes and contents to decorate the onigiri with, like plums and strawberries.

Yuki and I had proudly made cute little shapes, including the shapes of a rat and cat. I was personally very proud of my plum rat.

We happily ate our little snacks and it was entertaining to see Yuki so pleased with himself.

I bit into a rat shaped onigiri and spoke after swallowing the tasty treat, "I'm proud of you, they turned out really good for your first time." I said giggling.

"Thank you, Miss Suzumoto. I really had a lot of fun cooking with you…" he said softly.

I giggled and blushed slightly, "Aw, well it was just cooking some easy little onigiri- not even really cooking."

Yuki shook his head slightly and swallowed the last of his onigiri, "No…"

I glanced over at him, surprised.

Yuki smiled to me and scooted his seat closer to me, "No- it was much more than just making these Miss Suzunmoto…" he said, tilting his head with an affectionate smile.

I blushed in sheer embarrassment.

Yuki's smile turned into surprise and he spoke again, clearing his throat, "Oh, I was just kidding."

He sat scooting back to his original spot and smiled back at me while grabbing another onigiri to eat.

We laughed together and finished snacking on the last of the onigiri. Yuki sat back in his chair, adorably satisfied.

"That really was good. You are quite the host Miss Suzumoto." he said titling his head while smiling again.

"I-it's nothing really…" I said, rubbing my head sheepishly as he chuckled.

He then insisted on helping me wash the dishes and cups. I allowed it, but kept insisting it wasn't the thing a guest should have to do.

He flashed me a grin, casually reminding me of how I did dishes at his home and I couldn't help but laugh.

With nothing else left to do in the kitchen, we went to my room.

Yes. My room.

"What a nice room." Yuki said sort of star struck.

I had to admit that my room was pretty impressive especially now that I unpacked all of my things.

Yuki and I talked about everyday events as he looked at my things curiously, eventually finding the photo of my parents and I.

This prompted a different topic.

"Yuki, what were you like as a kid…?" I asked hesitantly, "I mean, I hope I'm not prying, but I… I want to know more about you…"

I chewed my lip, ready to back down at the first reaction, no matter what it might've been. But, he smiled and spoke freely

"For my early life, I went to a private school. I… I remember one time, I was playing tag with the other kids when a girl accidentally bumped into me and I transformed. So, that's when Hatori wiped my only friends' memories." He said, leaning against the footboard to my bed.

I was really shocked.

I guessed that was why Yuki didn't want me to meet with Hatori, but he never asked why I did meet him. After all, I'm pretty sure he knew since I mentioned his name when I came home.

He continued, "When I met Miss Honda, we became good friends. On this same night, Shigure and I found Miss Honda exhausted, coming home from work and climbing into her tent."

"A tent?" I asked in a combination of surprise and confusion.

He nodded and continued, "We offered her to stay and live with us and she accepted. The next day, Tohru found out about the Sohma Curse. She then became the only person, other than you, outside of the Sohma to know of our secret." He said, dropping his gaze deep in thought.

He was quiet for a while before speaking again. "I hope I didn't bore you." He said softly.

"No- no not at all." I said, processing what he had told me.

I think I was pretty stuck on the fact that Tohru had been living in a tent and I could only imagine Shigure's initial reaction.

He smiled and nodded. For the rest of the night, we reframed from talking about the past, specifically mine.

It was getting late so Yuki decided it was best that he go, before he was missed.

I smiled and, along with my Gran, said my goodbyes. But when my Gran left, I ran out the door and caught up with Yuki.

He seemed surprised to see me, but smiled nonetheless.

I walked him up my street and to the school, but we stopped at the edge of the woods that led to Shigure's house.

We stopped and he turned to me, "Well, this is it… Thank you again, Miss Suzumoto. He said with a smile

"I really enjoyed spending time with you..." He said, lowering his voice. He seemed somewhat reluctant to me.

"Don't worry, I'll see you in school." I said, smiling to reassure him.

He smiled softly and he suddenly grabbed my hands.

He held my petite hands in his and intertwined his fingers with mine.

"Really, thank you so much, Miss Suzumoto. Just letting me talk about it, was good for me." He said while smiling down at me affectionately.

I blushed as well and we stood there quietly, our fingers linked together.

His smile disappeared eventually, "I hate to leave you to walk home alone..." he said narrowing his eyes somewhat sadly.

"You're too kind to me, but really, I'll be fine, Yuki. I'll see you in school." I said smiling up at him.

He returned my smile and, reluctantly our hands broke apart

We walked our separate ways back to our respective homes. I smiled and whispered to myself.

"You're welcome Yuki..."

**Talkin' in the kitchen and talkin' in the bedrooooom. Lol anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**Stay creative my friends~**


	18. Chapter 18 Party Planning

About a month had passed since my little vacation with the Sohmas.

I had thanked Momiji and the others multiple times for taking me.

Ever since Yuki gave me the necklace, I haven't taken it off. I also continually found myself thinking about Yuki coming over to my house.

It was about two weeks until summer vacation started. People's spirits were high as the day-dreaming of summer was beginning.

Yuki and I had turned in our History Day project after White day, and with even got an A+ thanks to Yuki interviewing the remaining members of the Zodiac.

I was quite proud of our project and enjoyed working with Yuki on it. I thanked God I wasn't stuck with one of his fangirls for the duration of it.

I would have been suspended for beating the crap out of her otherwise.

Those damn girls really irked me.

But, later, that week, Yuki and I were walking through the halls; he told me he needed my help with some type of planning.

When we got to the student council room, Kimi and Naohito were rummaging through some papers, Kakeru was calmly drinking tea and Machi was looking over a list of some sort.

We were warmly greeted by the other members when we arrived as usual.

When Kakeru noticed me and Yuki, he, of curse, teased us

"Hey, Yun-Yun! Aw, just look at the lovely couple!" he said with a bright grin as he scooted to us in the doorway.

Yuki shook his and I bowed to him politely with a smile.

"Ha, no need to be so formal Ayu-chan."

"Ayu-chan?" I repeated with blink. Was he really doing this?

Kakeru just nodded, satisfied with his little nickname for me.

Yep he was doing this. Great, a cutesy nickname.

Yuki rolled his eyes at Kakeru and, as usual, got right to work. I sat beside him when we started to discuss an important upcoming event.

"Alright, so the annual dance for the 3rd years is coming up. And we need to start organizing theme and stuff like that. "Machi said putting her clip board on the table.

The papers held on the clipboard all included expenses that had already been paid for the school's dance.

"We've still got a lot to do though. We have location, catering, decorations, DJ, lighting, and price of the tickets all covered but we're missing the most important thing." Machi said reading off her list, chewing the end on her pen lightly.

It sounded like everything was done to me.

"What could possibly be missing?" I asked in confusion, my question directed to Yuki more than anyone.

He smiled lightly, "Well, the overall theme of the dance hasn't been decided yet and that will dictate what the location, catering, decorations, DJ, lighting will specifically involve."

Of course! We had to have a theme for the dance. I felt sort of stupid but what're you gonna do about it?

He smiled softly again to reassure me more. "

We are having the dance in the courtyard out back, where the Cherry Blossoms are, so maybe something, I don't know, romantic?" Kimi said, shrugging her shoulders with her hands situated in her lap.

"Any ideas?" Yuki asked the group curiously.

Then I spoke my thoughts aloud. I was gonna be put in a mental hospital for that one day.

"What time will the Cherry Blossoms be blooming?"

They all looked at me, confused.

I was almost ready to dismiss my question with a 'never mind' when Yuki answered my question with his own curiosity peeking.

"Actually, they should be blooming before we're dismissed for summer break… why?" he asked, trying to understand what I was getting at.

"Well, maybe we can have the dance while they are blossoming; hopefully, they will be nice and full. I would be a great! Everyone would be able to have beautiful memories, since the Cherry Blossoms are so special."

My idea seemed like it was coming straight from a fairytale.

"We can have cute spring treats, and traditional Japanese decorations. We can stay with a pastel color pallet to fit with the spring theme."

I smiled brightly and enthusiastically stood up from the table.

"We can call it… The Night of the Cherry Blossoms!"

Kimi's eyes lit up instantly.

"AH! That sounds so great, I love it! I would be so romantic and would be a great setting for making our final high school memories!"

Kimi could barely contain herself, holding her shaking fists over her chest. I think her little speech spurred the others to consider my idea as well, because they were all smiling at me.

"I like it, it sounds great, and it should be cheap too!" Machi said while smiling, Naohito nodding in agreement.

"I'm all for it!" Kakeru said excitedly, "Who woulda guessed Ayu-chan would be so creative-well thanks for saving us so much time Ayu-chan," Kakeru said ruffling my hair lightly.

I giggled softly at Kakeru's actions as he flashed me a grin.

However, I realized that Yuki hadn't said a word.

I looked up at him and he seemed to be thinking.

"So Yun-Yun, what do you think? You've been awful quite; I think Ayumi is a bit worried about you…" Kakeru said, teasingly scooting over to Yuki in his chair.

Yuki snapped back into reality and smiled at me.

"I think it's a wonderful idea, Miss Suzumoto…" he said with a smile.

"Is everyone ok with the Night of the Cherry Blossoms theme?" Yuki asked, actually seeming a bit excited.

To my surprise, no one objected.

Yuki turned to me and spoke, "Then it's settled! Machi, you Naohito and Kimi start preparing, alright?"

They all nodded happily and immediately got to work.

I smiled brightly and Kakeru turned to me again.

"Well Ayu-chan, you sure are a big help, but not only when it comes to things like this I hope." Kakeru said nudging me while winking.

I blushed a little, "Oh my god, Kakeru." I breathed as I giggled to myself.

Yuki shook his head slightly, "Oh, Kakeru… why don't you go help the others?"

Kakeru saluted us and left to join the others and, yet again, it was just Yuki and I.

Yuki and I then continued planning for our 3rd year dance.

… … … … … … … … … … Later that Month … … … … … … … … … …

The date of the dance was soon approaching, and all of the arrangements had been made.

The dance was only 6 days away and the stress was just beginning.

We had spent all of the previous week testing equipment and creating the overall setting for the long awaited dance.

I was glad that everyone seemed excited about the theme of the dance that _I _came up with! I was really getting used to people acknowledging how awesome I was.

Admittedly, my ego went a bit through the roof.

One day after school, Yuki had invited me over, which I was getting quite accustomed to by this time and Kyo, Tohru, Yuki and I inevitably discussed the upcoming dance.

Suddenly, Yuki stopped me. "Let them go…" he whispered softly.

"Huh?" I blinked in confusion.

We watched Tohru and Kyo walk down the path leading to Shigure's house.

Yuki then gently grabbed my hand," I was wondering if you could come with me somewhere real quick…" he said, titling his head with a curious smile.

"Where?" I replied simply.

He chuckled some, "Well, I have to check on my secret base really quickly…" he said smiling, "I was wondering if you wanted to see it?"

I instantly lit up.

"Oh! A secret base! Sure, I'd love to see it Yuki!" I said grabbing his arm excitedly.

He chuckled softly again, allowing me to cling to his arm, "Alright, then come now, follow me."

He was smiling with sparkling eyes as he excitedly led me through the woods to his 'secret base'. I was beyond excited to see it! I could only imagine what it looked like or had to offer.

However, as we got closer, Yuki seemed a bit hesitant.

"Well, it's not the most exciting 'secret base', I hope you're not disappointed…" he said a bit nervously.

Just before I could reassure him we came into an open area in the woods that contained a cute little garden with a few rows of growing plants, mostly vegetables by the looks of it.

"Aw, is this the base?" I asked eagerly.

He nodded slowly, studying my reaction as I continued to cling to his arm.

"It's better than I could have ever imagined!" I said giggling and eager to look at the things growing inside of it.

Yuki smiled and let out a small sigh of relief, content with my response.

"Alright, don't worry we won't be here long." He said leading me to the little garden.

Yuki pointed out all of the things in the garden, including leeches, strawberries and carrots. I was fascinated as we tended to the adorable garden together.

I would have never thought Yuki to be into gardening, but it was great seeing him so passionate about something just as Kyo was passionate about martial arts.

"Yuki, I don't mean to be a bother, but do you think we can come here more often?" I asked suddenly while kneeling in front of some budding strawberries.

He smiled and silently nodded.

"I always wanted a garden like this, but since we lived in the city, I couldn't have one." I said, thinking aloud _again_. I'm not even gonna apologize for it anymore.

"Well, you can help me all you want, Miss Suzumoto." Yuki said sweetly.

I smiled to myself while picking some of the already ripe strawberries, but then I felt a weird sensation on my leg.

I stopped so suddenly that even Yuki noticed.

"Miss Suzumoto, are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

Then I screamed.

"Miss Suzumoto! W-whats wrong?!" Yuki asked, eyes widening as he placed his strong hands on my shoulders.

I cried out with a bright, burning blush.

"S-something is! Something is- IS IN MY CLOTHES!"

**Haha! The school dance approaches and that can only mean love is bound to be in the air! Also perverts are in bras. Oh Ayame doin' what he does. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**Stay creative my friends~**


	19. Chapter 19 The Snake

Yuki looked completely shocked but then sieved in anger.

Finally, after building up some courage, Yuki threw his hands onto my top and slightly pulled it up revealing a white snake slithering around my bra.

I yelped and, even though I trusted Yuki, I tried to pull his hands off of my shirt.

"W-what are you doing Yuki!?" I shouted shakily, blushing brightly from ear to ear. I knew my face was redder than the strawberries I had obliterated in my panic.

With a vibrantly red face, Yuki pried away the snake that was clinging to my chest.

As messed up as it sounds, he totally got to third base with me. Is it wrong that I wasn't completely angry?

When Yuki loosened his grip on my shirt, I immediately forced it down into place.

I had no idea how much Yuki had seen, but I could tell by his reaction it was more than enough.

I looked at him and he was staring directly into my eyes, flushed. "I-I'm so, so sorry, Miss Suzumoto." He said shakily, trying to recollect himself.

He was completely shaken up and embarrassed beyond belief.

His shock then turned into pure anger as his grip tightened on the white snake in his fist.

He muttered, loud enough for me to hear him, "You sick bastard…"

I notice a pile of clothes and gathered them in my arms while Yuki trudged off, the snake in hand.

Yuki stomped his way home and, for the first time, completely ignored me as I tried to keep up with him.

When we did get to the house I hear Shigure calling from the dining room.

I was completely out of breath by the time I had gotten inside.

Keeping up with Yuki was harder than I thought, especially when he was so angry.

"Ah, welcome home Yuki! Ayumi it's nice to see you as-".

"You're hungry Shigure? Here, skin this and eat it!" Yuki demanded angrily as he shoved the white snake into Shigure's face.

"Wait, is that Aya?" Shigure asked curiously as Kyo squirmed away behind him.

"I don't care, just skin this and eat it!" Yuki shouted furiously, his eyes glowing with absolute hatred and.

Shigure placed his hand on Yuki's head and pulled the snake from his death grip.

"What did Aya do this time?" Shigure asked playfully as the snake coiled around his arm.

"I can't even say it, it's so disgusting!" Yuki said lividly, avoiding Shigure's gaze as he blushed lightly.

My breathing suddenly became heavy.

I felt like I was hyperventilating.

While Shigure and Yuki were fighting, I had to lean on the wall. For some reason, I was so exhausted. My knees were shaking.

And then, I fell to the ground, with only Aya's clothes to shield my body from the wood floor.

I blacked out.

The next thing I knew, I felt a familiar, soft hand stroking my short hair.

I opened my eyes slowly and saw it was Yuki who was with me.

He smiled when I opened my eyes, but then his smile turned into a frown, "I'm so sorry- this is the second time this has happened. You're always under great stress when you're with me, let alone the others."

I was lying on that same old couch and pulled myself up with a groan. I felt so dizzy. My breathing was still a bit heavy, which Yuki also noticed.

"I shouldn't have run off like that. You must be so tired…" he said handing me a cup of tea that Tohru had made me.

I thanked him and got up, despite Yuki's efforts to have me rest a little longer.

I got up only to be greeted by a man who looked like an older version of Yuki, or how I pictured an older Yuki would look.

He was very handsome despite his more feminine features.

He had long light grey hair that cascaded down his back and yellow/gold eyes. Like Shigure, he also wore traditional Japanese clothing.

"Ah, you must be the famous Ayumi Suzumoto!" he said, immediately taking my hand and kissing it's back.

Yuki punched him off me, "I don't want you going anywhere near her, Ayame!" Yuki said furiously.

Ayame rubbed his face while pouting.

"Oh, come now Yuki, you can't keep such a beautiful girl to yourself." Ayame said teasing Yuki.

Yuki was steaming, I thought he was going to punch Ayame again.

I had to get up and break it up.

"No, Yuki! Really I'm ok, it's alright!" I said trying to calm him down.

"It's not ok! H-he, he was in…" his words trailed off as he blushed again, avoiding my gaze.

Ayame smirked, "Oh yes, that's right! I'm terribly sorry about that, but a sudden chill hit me, so I transformed and my instincts told me to find the nearest source of heat happened to be you, my sweet. However, your chest was ever so comfortable."

Everyone in the room froze.

"You were in her bra weren't you…?" Shigure asked, fearing the worst reply.

"Hm, oh yes, I was! In fact, she is actually quite impressive in that department…" Ayame said smirking.

Yuki and Kyo shoved Ayame into the floor with such force the floor boards cracked and I swear he was dead.

Ayame yelped and simply got up with a whine, "Hey, it was a COMPLIMENT!"

My face was pure red with embarrassment, I couldn't decide whether or not to be flattered or to hit him too for being a pervert.

But no matter my opinion, Yuki was going to beat the hell out of Ayame, whether I agreed with it or not.

Tohru had been MIA until that moment and was calling me to the kitchen.

"Ayumi, someone is calling for you! Maybe it's a boy to ask you to the dance!" Tohru said jokingly, politely ignoring the tension in the living room.

I giggled, despite the circumstances. Tohru had managed to make me laugh as usual.

I gently took the phone from her waiting hand.

I had had enough of the fighting, so I put my foot down and shouted.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP! I'm on the phone, so be polite!"

At that moment everything stopped, including Ayame's beating which he could take the opportunity to recuperate from.

Yuki heaved a sigh and joined me in the kitchen curiously yet cautiously.

He stood next to me, along with Tohru.

"Hello?" I answered finally. "Yes, this is her… yes. Wait what! Ugh, how bad… oh."

The information the caller had given me made me more discouraged by the sentence.

"Alright, th-thank you, goodbye." I hung up without another word.

Everyone was silent.

I assumed they heard my conversation. I couldn't contain my anger any longer. I felt just as angry as Yuki was when Ayame crawled onto my chest.

"Dammit…" I muttered I rubbed my face in irritation.

Yuki immediately came to my side and grabbed my hand gently. "Miss Suzumoto, what's wrong? Who was that?" he asked in concern.

"The dance… I bought a special dress with all the money I had… and it isn't going to able to be shipped in time for the dance... I know it sounds stupid, but it meant a lot to me… and now it's gone."

Yuki tried to comfort me, but it was no use.

That's when Ayame stood up.

"Why I cannot let this happen!" he announced to everyone in the room.

"I, Ayame Sohma, as payment for my actions will personally make you a free, custom-made dress!"

**So Ayame has officially come onto the scene and with an offer to make a dress for Ayumi~? I can just imagine what he's going to do to her- for her. ….. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

**Stay creative my friends~**


	20. Chapter 20 Dress Designing

I was speechless.

I knew I sounded sort of selfish, but this really meant a lot to me.

I was so excited to go to the dance and to celebrate my new life that was truly beginning. And now Ayame was offering to _make_ me a free dress!

There's no way I was turning down the offer.

"T-thank you so much Sohma Ayame! R-really thank you-"

He cut me off as he grabbed my hand and lifted my arm in the air, putting my back dangerously close to his chest.

I blushed vibrantly as Ayame swept me to the door.

"Oh, please don't be so humble, I insist! Now come, I'll take you to my shop right away!" Ayame said leading me out the door, but then a hand grabbed me.

Yuki was holding my wrist tightly.

"What are you going to do with her!?" he shouted lividly, in complete disbelief.

"Oh, Yuki no need to worry, you have nothing to fear! Dear Yuki, of course I would never take advantage of such a beautiful, young woman." Ayame said as he ran his pointer finger under my chin.

I was seriously _right_ in the middle of an argument between Yuki and his brother.

Yuki tightened his grip on my wrist. "Well, then… Miss Suzumoto… I hope you don't mind… if I…. come with you." Yuki said, picking his words carefully.

"You want to… come with us?" I asked him, confused as he finally loosened his grip on my wrist.

He simply nodded in reply before completely releasing my wrist, crossing his arms over his chest with a sigh.

"Oh Yuki! I can't believe how naughty you are! You must be _dying_ to see our sweet Ayumi in a gorgeous gown made by your truly!" Ayame said holding his arms out, announcing his thoughts to everyone in the house.

"No! I just don't trust her with you in the slightest!" Yuki shouted before pulling me closer to him, but not to the point I was touching him of course.

Ayame had ignored Yuki's comment and had, quite literally, swept us both out the door instantly despite Yuki's more than obvious protests.

After a bit of a drive, we arrived at Ayame's shop.

Ayame escorted us inside with a bright grin, well more like pushed us inside. Yuki was of course agitated as Ayame spoke about his little clothing store, though he also spoke about how he made custom lingerie.

He insisted that he tended to the needs and desires of men. Not sure how I should've ever taken _that_.

After that, a nice girl in a pastel cream colored nurse's outfit came out of a back room.

"Ah, Mine! Come and greet our guest!" Ayame said excitedly before grabbing Mine's petite wrist, pulling her over to us as she giggled.

"Oh, hello there! I'm Mine Kuramea, and I work for Ayame!" she said grinning brightly at me, saluting us with a wink in her cream nurse uniform.

"Well, as absolutely _dreadful_ as it sounds, this young lady's original dress was ruined! To make up for a little mistake of mine, I offered to make her a custom dress for a big dance at Yuki's school!" Ayame said as he twirled among his extensive collection of fabric.

"Oh my, well let's get started then! Is there anything in particular that you want?" she said enthusiastically, turning her attention to me with a smile.

"Oh, I don't want anything complicated; really you're already doing enough making me a dress in the first place…" I trailed off.

In all reality, I didn't really know what I wanted for my dress especially not on the spot like this.

"Oh no that simply won't do! If you're going to this dance, I will make sure you are the bell of the ball!" Ayame said, undeterred by my comment. Well, either that or he completely ignored it.

Mine took my hand, "Why don't we go pick out some fabrics for the dress, ok?" She said eagerly.

"Oh, how about something to match that beautiful necklace of yours?" she asked, gently grabbing the crystal heart necklace that Yuki had given me, studying it curiously.

"Oh, actually…" I lowered my voice as I felt my cheeks burn, "Yuki gave it to me…"

"Ohhhh." She said while nodding before smiling and winking at me.

She then raised her voice intentionally, "So… did Yuki ask you to the dance, you know as a _date_?" She said smirking.

Yuki and Ayame had overheard us, so Yuki continued to fight as Ayame practically burst with questions and endless teasing.

Mine simply rolled her eyes at them and began to pull out some beautiful fabrics from multiple displays that all matched the necklace perfectly.

Suddenly, Ayame gasped and his hand shot up to a category of purple cloth right by me.

He elegantly unraveled a light royal purple fabric and put it against me, looking back and froth between the necklace and the fabric.

He and Mine gasped and shouted simultaneously while grinning, "It's PERFECT!"

Ayame snapped his fingers and Mine grabbed me immediately with a glare over her glasses with a very confused Yuki watching.

"Wait, what's going on?!" he asked frantically without any answer.

"Yes, _I'll_ get her ready!" Mine said cheerfully, holding my sleeve tightly so I couldn't escape.

"What are you doing?! Miss Suzumoto!" Yuki shouted helplessly as Ayame held him back.

Mine then dragged me into a room to strip. Her eyes sparkled with anticipation as she started to pull off my shirt and skirt.

I yelped in surprise and cried out with a furious blush, "W-What are you doing?!"

However, she ignored my cries for help and slipped a simple, white, formfitting dress slip onto my pale and trembling body.

She then stopped for a moment. I froze as she ran a hand over my back, tracing a few scars.

But, she stopped and continued prepping me for my modeling.

Yuki was practically falling apart before I finally came out. When I emerged from the room, he snapped back to life, standing up instantly as I walked over to him in the dress slip.

Ayame had pulled out some supplies and patted a little stage that I would stand on when he was making my dress.

Before Yuki could ask me what had happened, Ayame shut him out of the other room, saying that what he was doing was a surprise as Yuki demanded he not do anything weird.

Then Ayame blindfolded me.

Ayame worked tirelessly on my dress as the minutes ticked away into hours.

I was blindfolded so I obviously had no idea what was going on, all I could hear was the occasional laughter that Ayame and Mine shared. Now that terrified me beyond reason.

It had been almost three hours of standing on the pedestal when I finally heard Ayame heave a deep accomplished sigh.

"It's... AMAZING! Truly the best work I have ever done!" He exclaimed as he excitedly untied the blind fold, "Now this is just a rough draft and with some final touches it will look brilliant!"

I was finally able to see the dress Ayame was losing his mind over.

For a 'rough draft' it was absolutely breath-taking.

"Oh, Ayame... it's so beautiful!" I said twirling in the gorgeous purple gown.

I was so ready to show Yuki Ayame's piece of art, but he stopped me.

"Let it be a surprise…" he said with a wink. I nodded knowingly as a smile crossed my face.

I could feel my cheeks heat up again as I changed out of the dress and put on my own clothes.

Mine and Ayame escorted me out of the dressing room to where Yuki had been waiting impatiently, tapping his foot while deep in thought.

The minute he saw me he got to his feet and hurried over to me before he stopped, looking me up and down.

"Where's the dress?" he asked, obviously confused.

Mine, Ayame and I just looked at each other and shook our heads while stifling laughter, only feeding into Yuki's concern and confusion.

Ayame and Mine saw us off while Yuki walked me all the way back to my house.

He asked me again curiously yet cautiously, "But really, the dress… what did it look like?"

"Oh, Yuki don't worry you'll get to see it the night of the dance!" I said with a wink, smiling teasingly at him.

"Besides. It's a surprise."

**Yes, just as much of a surprise as it's gonna be for Yuki, it's gonna be a surprise for you guys out there! The next chapter is the dance and I can't wait to see what's going to go down! Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

**Stay creative my friends~**


	21. Chapter 21 Night of the Cherry Blossoms

The week had flown by and the Night of the Cherry Blossoms dance was here.

All of the student council members were excused from class, including me, and were preparing the assigned courtyard for the dance that would happen that night.

Yuki had been pestering me all week for just a little description of the dress, but I kept my lips sealed. However, Yuki insisted on coming with me to get it from Ayame's shop.

I couldn't resist the urge to see Yuki's reaction to the dress. I was either terrified or thrilled thinking about how he would react; there was no in between.

Everything had been set up, things had been tested, and we were ready for the dance!

We all gathered in the center of the courtyard when we were finished and looked around together to admire our hard work.

"Alright everyone, it all looks great! I think we're ready!" Kimi said excitedly, clapping her hands with a smile.

We all high-fived each other happily with smiles all around until Kakeru spoke out.

"Wait… wait everyone." He said seriously, which caught us all off guard since Kakeru was never serious.

He eyed each of us, "Yun-Yun." He said, deathly serious, making Yuki blink in slight surprise.

"You're missing something." Kakeru continued, stalking slow circles around Yuki, as if carefully studying him.

Yuki tilted his head to one side, only a bit nervous, "What could I be missing Kakeru?"

Kakeru's serious face twisted into a teasing smirk as he stopped in front of Yuki, poking his nose.

"A date." he said simply.

Yuki frowned in annoyance, "I don't _need _a date…"

"Aw, come on!" Kakeru said, pouting innocently with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I know someone who can help you with your little problem." Kakeru finished, grabbing my wrist and pulling me into his chest.

"Or, I'll take her…" He breathed, watching Yuki out of the corner of his eye.

I blushed vibrantly and tried to pull away, but he wouldn't release me.

Kakeru stared at Yuki as he embraced me.

"What about _your_ girlfriend?" Kimi said, staring daggers at Kakeru who smiled sheepishly, rubbing his head with a nervous stutter.

Yuki scowled irritably, "Kakeru! Let go of her!" he demanded.

Kakeru rolled his eyes, "Oh fine…" he said letting me go and turning my back to him as he grasped my shoulders.

He then pushed me right toward Yuki.

If I didn't act fast enough I would bash into Yuki and he would turn into a rat in front of everyone! What else could I do?

I had the control panel for the lights in my bag and, as if time had slow down to help me, I pushed a random button in my panic.

The button I pressed just so happened to control some colored strobe lights. Just in time, everyone turned their attention away from Yuki and me to stop or admire the lights.

I crashed into Yuki and, upon impact; he changed into his rat form.

Everyone was concentrating on the lights so I was able to collect Yuki and his clothes and then make a swift getaway.

We were outside of the school grounds when I finally stopped running.

I was so out of breathe from our little escape, but it's not like I was ready to be running a mile today.

Yuki sighed in relief, "That was close… but what you did was very impressive, how did you do it?"

I set Yuki down on the ground and sat down too, waving around the remote that controlled the lights with a smirk, panting lightly.

Little rat Yuki nodded, chuckling in amusement, "That was great, Miss Suzumoto."

I put the remote back in my bag, narrowing my eyes, "Yeah, but if it weren't for me, you wouldn't have transformed at all…" I said.

I was a bit guilty about putting his secret in danger again.

"I know I have to be more careful…" my words trailed off and Yuki then spoke.

"Please Miss Suzumoto, don't worry about me…" he said, his little paws stroking the palm of my hand reassuringly."Besides, it was Kakeru who caused it anyway.

I blushed in surprise, staring down at the little rat, his paws stroking my palm gently as his beady eyes met mine.

Time had stopped again.

Suddenly, Yuki transformed back.

He was in my hand when he was a rat, so when he changed back my hand was against his bare chest. Luckily, that was _all_ I saw.

I stuttered a pathetic attempt at an apology, but instead I handed him his clothes, my cheeks flushed bright red.

He grabbed them quickly and changed when I frantically turned around, his cheeks also dusted pink.

"S-sorry about that, the time in which we change back can vary." He said buttoning his shirt quickly before playing around with his undone tie.

I nodded slowly and slowly grabbed his tie, tying it properly while avoiding his gaze shyly, "Don't worry, it's not your fault, so there's no need to apologize." I said, reassuring him as I tightened it.

He held his tie gently and smiled back at me.

I heaved a sigh and heard the bell ring its monochrome tone.

It was already time to get my dress from Ayame's shop.

I narrowed my eyes some before tilting my head with a soft smile. "Hey… do you still wanna come see my dress?" I asked.

Yuki blinked in surprise before smiling excitedly, "Of course, Miss Suzumoto… besides I don't exactly trust my brother around you." He said rubbing the back of his head, eyes narrowed almost innocently.

I giggled and nodded, taking his hand, "Then what are we waiting for?"

He blushed in subtle surprise at my more bold action, but nodded slowly, lacing our fingers together as he walked me to Ayame's shop.

When we arrived, Mine greeted us and brought us to the back, where my dress was displayed on a mannequin.

However, before Yuki could see it, Ayame covered his eyes, much to both Yuki and my surprise.

"Ah ha-ha, eager are we Yuki?" Ayame said chuckling teasingly as he held his squirming little brother.

Ayame greeted me and Mine joined us, Yuki's eyes still being covered by Ayame.

Mine was guiding me into a changing room when Ayame spoke.

"Mine… how about you do _the thing_."

"Oh… Oh yes… doing _the thing_ will definitely help." Mine said eagerly.

Yuki and I asked simultaneously, slight panic in both of our tones, "What's _the thing_?"

Mine dragged me into the changing room as Ayame released Yuki.

"Wait, what's _the thing_?!" Yuki shouted anxiously before being drowned out by the room I was locked in.

Mine forcibly stripped me, creating some questionable noises that I knew I would have to apologize for later, and slipped on the beautiful purple dress.

It was still just as gorgeous, if not even better than I thought before.

I twirled in it a little, grinning like a fool before stopping, "So… what's _the thing_?"

Mine smiled, "Don't worry." She said bringing over three boxes.

In one box was a pair of silver high heels, one other had makeup supplies, and the final had hair accessories and jewelry.

"We're just gonna amp you up!"

At the speed of light, Mine sat me down and wrapped a smock smeared lightly with makeup over me.

Mine quickly but delicately applied my makeup and curled my short brown hair.

When she was satisfied, she took off the smock and grabbed the shoe box. She daintily helped me into the heels, which took some time to get used to since I'd never worn anything like them.

With a bright grin and fake tears in her eyes, she pulled over a mirror and I gazed at my memorizing appearance.

"Oh, Mine…! Thank you, I feel so… beautiful…" I said, feeling a lump in my throat.

I thought to myself, '_the Sohmas really are too good to me…'_

I took a deep breath and walked outside with Mine following behind me in case I fell.

Ayame was putting Yuki in a handsome tux that perfectly matched my dress when we entered the room.

They both turned when they heard us in the door.

Both Yuki and Ayame were completely silent. At the time I didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

I felt a little discouraged, "Is it bad?" I asked timidly, playing with the skirt of the dress.

All of a sudden, Ayame shot up next to me.

"OH MY! You look absolutely stunning Ayumi! I told you I would put my heart and soul into this dress and it couldn't have turned out any better!" he said excitedly, spinning me around like a ragdoll.

I have no idea how my ankles didn't shatter after all that.

I truly appreciated Ayame's input, however…

The only opinion I really wanted was Yuki's.

"Yuki?" I said nervously. He walked over to me and, upon closer inspection, Yuki was blushing brightly, looking me up down, his jaw dropped slightly.

He smiled softly, meeting my anxious gaze, "You look beautiful Miss Suzumoto…" he breathed, not taking his eyes off me.

I blushed before exhaling in relief, "You like it?" I said twirling in the gown.

He nodded, "Yes, you look truly beautiful…" he said, his blushing becoming more vivid.

I smiled to myself when Ayame and Mine joined us.

"Well you two better be going, the dance should be starting soon if I am correct." Ayame said flipping his hair triumphantly.

I raised my eyebrow, "Is there some reason why you made me and Yuki matching outfits.

Mine winked at us as Ayame smirked, "Maybe…"

They saw us off and we walked down the street.

We stopped awkwardly on the sidewalk near the school, where we could already see people arriving.

"Miss Suzumoto?" Yuki said suddenly.

"Hm?" I responded quickly, surprised.

"I have a question…" he stepped in front of me and looked away shyly.

I titled my head in confused and, before I could ask he blurted out.

"Will you be my date to the dance tonight?"

**Muhahaha I finally edited it. And things are about to get drop dead adorable. Or hella awkward. Ah well- that's for my inner author to decide XD Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

**Stay creative my friends~**


	22. Chapter 22 Sakura Kiss

"Miss Suzumoto?" Yuki said suddenly.

"Hm?" I responded quickly, surprised.

"I have a question…" he stepped in front of me and looked away shyly.

I titled my head in confused and, before I could ask he blurted out.

"Will you be my date to the dance tonight?"

"W-what?" I stuttered, surprised and thinking he had to be joking.

"I want you to be my date to tonight's dance…" he said timidly. I looked into his eyes, to see if he was in fact joking, but he avoided my gaze.

"Why me? You could have any girl you want but you choose me." I asked confused, looking out to the courtyard, just across the street.

"I don't want any girl… I want you." He said cracking a small smile before sighing. slowly walking toward the courtyard. "I understand if you decline, however, I hope you will have at least one dance with me…" his words trailed off.

I grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"I accept…" I breathed, trembling nervously. I could feel my hand shake in my grip on his arm.

He looked back at me in surprise, looking right into my eyes.

"I-I'll be your date for the dance." I repeated, a little louder and more confident.

He blinked at me and held my wrist as I held his. He didn't speak; he just led me down the street to the school with a soft smile on his face.

When we arrived we were greeted by Tohru and Kyo first and then by the other student council members.

Everyone was astonished by my dress and the fact that Yuki and I matched.

"Wait, are you two here _together_?" Kakeru said, nudging Yuki.

"What do you think?" Yuki said simply, not looking at them shyly while clutching my hand. Everyone approved of us with squeals or smiles before we were left alone.

"Yuki, why are you doing this…?" I asked suddenly. I could feel my heart sink with a discouraged realization that he might have just been doing this to make everyone else happy.

He answered quickly, "Because I want to make things up to you."

"I-I don't understand…" I said confused.

Yuki shut his eyes, "When I first met you, I was so rude… I didn't even apologize. And I exposed you to my weird family and the secret. I let Hatori reach you so easily and I know you fear having your memory wiped away. You have grief because you now feel sorry for me…" his words trailed off.

"Yuki… what do you mean?" I asked completely confused by all he had said, subconsciously softening my tone.

He smiled sadly to himself and the frowned looking down at me. "I… I have been nothing but trouble for you, Miss Suzumoto…" he said looking away to the fading horizon.

"Yuki, you have been everything but trouble!" I responded quickly without thinking. He turned to me as I raised my voice slightly.

"You were the first person who bothered to give me a chance and be my friend. You have always been there to protect me and be there for me when you can." I continued, not stopping to think, just speaking what I had truly thought all along.

I grabbed Yuki's hands and continued, blushing furiously.

"You are the only one who understands me without knowing anything. I don't care about the awkwardness that haunts you, or how you can be selfish sometimes. You don't judge me for the way I am, so I won't do it either!"

Yuki looked really shocked, "Oh Miss Suzumoto…" he breathed before smiling.

"You really are good for me, Miss Suzumoto…" he said affectionately, tightening his grip on my hands lightly.

I smiled at him and after that we had the time of our lives.

Yuki, Kyo, Tohru and I all danced the night away.

I finally felt like I was being accepted by their close-knit family, even Momiji, Haru and Shigure were accepting me, let alone Hatori and Ayame.

However, I was still curious about the Sohma family and it's history of the curse. I wanted to know more about them, especially Yuki.

After about 2 hours into the dance, the DJ played a slow dance.

Since Tohru and I couldn't risk getting too close or causing stress to Yuki or Kyo, we all sat out, despite the boys persistent attempts to have us dance any way.

I whispered, "Not only will you guys be affected if you turn into your zodiac forms, but everyone who sees you too." I said smiling and Yuki and Kyo.

"It's alright guys; we're alright just sitting out…" Tohru said watching some couples dance.

"Ah, come on! If you girls wanna dance, just go already." Kyo said, clearly annoyed by Tohru's response as she blinked innocently at him.

Yuki rolled his eyes and looked at me and Tohru, "really, you girls should have fun, besides who knows when we will do something like this again."

"It's really alright Yuki; we don't need to dance all night to have fun. And anyway, my feet are killing me…" I said rubbing my sore feet; the heels Mine had given me were killing me.

Yuki nodded slowly, understanding our reasoning, though Kyo still didn't buy it.

So instead we took group photos and we each got our own copy.

We decided to do a nice one, a serious one, and two fun photos. They turned out great and I think even the boys enjoyed it.

After that, Tohru and I enjoyed some cute sakura-mochi. We even played with the boys by feeding them some, which Yuki liked and Kyo, not so much.

"Come on Kyo, we worked hard to make these!" I remember saying, trying to feed Kyo some mochi.

"No way am I eating that girly crap!" Kyo said pushing it away from his face.

"Yuki?" I said holding it out to him with a pout. He nodded and took it graciously and ate it right from my hand, barely licking my fingers in the process, hand-feeding me some as well.

After Yuki finished chewing his mochi, he spoke to Kyo, though I was still too flustered to care, "Be grateful, you stupid cat."

Kyo shouted, "You damn rat!"

"Hey, no need to get angry Kyon-Kyon!" a fellow student shouted.

Don't call me that!" Kyo then protested.

… … … … … … … … … … Later that Night … … … … … … … … … …

The night was coming to a close, after a successful and entertaining 5 hour dance.

Thankfully, none of the student council members had to stay for clean-up duty so we could leave right after the dance like the rest of the guests.

"You want to head home Yuki?" Tohru asked as we exited the dance.

He shook his head, "I'm going to walk Miss Suzumoto home, besides-" he looked up into the sky, "it's dark out, you can't possibly go out alone in the dark."

Tohru nodded in understanding with a smile and left with Kyo, leaving Yuki and I alone.

He asked for my hand and I daintily placed it in his.

His strong, yet gentle hand held mine as he lead me down the streets only lit by the moonlight.

I was having complete déjà vu from the night at the hot springs, being here again, just me, Yuki and the moon.

When we came to my street we stood under a blooming Sakura tree, looking down the empty cul de sac with my little home at the end.

I went to continue walking, but Yuki stopped me.

"Thank you for a great night, Miss Suzumoto." He said softly.

I smiled at him and nodded, "Thank you too Yuki. I had a great night; I liked dancing with you, Tohru and, well even Kyo." I said giggling,

"And if you ever need anyone to talk to, come to me and, please, don't be afraid." Yuki grabbed my wrist and stepped closer to me, "Really, thank you, Miss Suzumoto..." he said quieting his tone some to a low whisper.

Just as a breeze passed through the tranquil Sakura tree at the beginning of my street, I felt something on my forehead.

My heart stopped.

Yuki's soft lips were gently pressed against my forehead as he cooed gently, "Goodnight, Miss Suzumoto…" he whispered loosening his grip on my wrist.

Before I could respond, Yuki had left.

I stood there, dumbfounded by what had just happened.

At first I was surprised, but then, joy washed over me. I tensed up in happiness and giggled to myself.

That's when I noticed that someone had been watching me.

**Ohhhhh yeah. It got cute! And a bit creepy. Oh well- you're gonna have to see who's creepin' in the next chapter! And it's up soooo read it XD Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

**Stay creative my friends~**


	23. Chapter 23 Wrath of the Fangirls

I heard the bushes rustle nearby.

My alarm was up as I scanned the foliage for any movement.

Sort of scared I decided to just leg it home, which was pretty difficult in the dress and heels.

"That was weird…" I said closing the door behind me and sighing deeply to myself once safe inside my house.

I went upstairs and, reluctantly, and changed out of the beautiful dress. I undid my hair and put it in a bun and then slowly took off my makeup.

I flopped onto my bed, completely wiped out. Glancing at the clock, I saw it was almost midnight.

"I can't believe Yuki had to walk home alone this late at night…"

Then I remembered.

"Yuki kissed me…" I thought aloud rubbing my forehead where Yuki had kissed it.

I blushed and smiled at the sweet memory. Then I peacefully fell asleep.

The next day I arrived at school early in hopes to talk to Yuki a little longer, since he had told me he came to school really early.

It was a Friday, so not many people were there too early.

As I walked a lot of the 3rd years complimented me from last night and thanked me for such a great dance. I was so happy to see that people enjoyed it, and I was even happier to bring good reviews to the student council.

I merrily walked through the halls with an innocent skip in my step, searching for Yuki.

But then I was confronted by the one and only, Prince Yuki Fan Club.

They all surrounded me and they all danced and chanted in unison. "L-O-V-E! WE LOVE YUKI! YUKI! YUKI! YUKI! LA LA LA LA LA! LA LA LA LA LA!"

One girl blew a whistle at me and she threw her hand out to me before I could slip away.

"Hold up you!" one of the 3rd years said.

They all stood around me like a barrier as the 3rd year continued to speak, "We know what you did with the Prince…" she said to me disgustedly.

"Our beloved Yuki… you kissed!" she said, almost strangled to spit the words out.

Some girls nearly fainted as she continued.

I blushed in utter surprise. So it was one of _them_ who had been watching me from those bushes last night, probably curious to see the prince after the dance.

"You have to stay at least 20 feet away from our Prince, or you shall face consequences!" the 3rd year shouted threateningly, right up in my face.

Before I could answer the circle broke apart and I heard some girls shout

"The Prince is coming!" they said staring in awe down the hall.

That's when Yuki looked our way. He smiled directly at me and then looked surprised; after all, I was surrounded by his fan club.

He broke through the circle and retrieved me. Grabbing my wrist, he pulled me so close to we were almost touching him.

The girls gasped simultaneously in a mixture of disgust and shock.

"Miss Suzumoto, are you alright? What's going on?" he said staring down at me, his purple eyes full of concern.

I smiled and looked at the girls who had grouped together at our left, all looking on in horror.

One girl shouted in utter confusion, "Why are you so interested in_ her_, Prince Yuki!"

Then other girls, with high spirits, joined in, "Why _her_?!"

"You deserve _better_ Prince Yuki!"

"How could you, _Prince_ Yuki?!"

They all shouted flinging question after question at Yuki.

I looked up into his eyes which were still concentrated on my own eyes.

He shut his eyes and smiled as he led me away, rescuing me from his devious fan girls, not replying to any of their vicious questions in the slightest.

He led me to the empty student council room and sat me down.

"What happened back there?" he asked curiously, but still concerned.

"Let's go over what _didn't _happen." I said trying to lighten the mood, rubbing my head with a sheepish smile.

He smiled for a second, but then he avoided my gaze. I tilted my head to the side, signifying that I was, yet again, confused.

"Yuki…?" I asked softly.

"I… I'm so sorry about them Miss Suzumoto..." he said looking back up into my eyes, searching for a reaction.

When he didn't find one, he looked away again and continued, "They're the reason I can't get close to anyone. Everyone is either tired of them or doesn't want to mess with them…"

I smiled and spoke, "Its ok Yuki! It's not your fault, so don't apologize for something you have no control over… Besides, I wouldn't leave you alone, not after all we have been through so far!" I said smiling at him.

He blinked in surprise and chuckled a little.

I loved that he was getting more comfortable about laughing around me.

I giggled back and winked at him as I playfully tapped his nose. He blushed at my actions, which only made me laugh more, but then he laughed with me.

Yuki and I talked alone for a while, but then our topic moved to the dance. I smiled at the ground shyly while twiddling my fingers

"Yuki… why did you kiss me?" I asked, still slightly confused. He blushed, probably just remembering that he had kissed me.

"Oh yes… that…" his blush became brighter by the second, as if the whole situation from last night was just sinking in. He avoided my gaze completely as his blush deepened from a pink to bright red.

And then, Yuki turned into a rat.

I gasped and ran to shut the door so no one would see him before he transformed back. "I'm sorry Yuki…" I said holding the door handles as I slowly sunk to the floor on my knees, my voice trembling in guilt.

"I didn't think it would stress you out _that_ much…" I said shutting my eyes.

The rat Yuki came over a jumped onto my leg, "Please Miss Suzumoto, don't blame yourself. I-I admit I wasn't really thinking when I did it, I'm so sorry."

Yuki's eyes then widened as a realization washed over him, "That's why the fan club was bothering you this morning, it has to be… they saw us… didn't they?" he asked me slowly, more concerned than angry.

I nodded slowly while lifting Yuki up in my cupped hands, bringing him up to my eye level.

"Don't worry Yuki, it's ok." I said smiling at the little rat. I stood up and set him on the table gathering up his clothes on the floor.

I folded them nicely and placed them on the table, where Yuki climbed on top of them. He sat on his clothes and looked up at me as I sat down in front of him.

His beady, purple eyes shined as he stared at me, "It's not ok, Miss Suzumoto… they didn't hurt you did they?" he asked worriedly, putting his cute little paws on my hand as he usually did.

"It's ok Yuki; really… don't worry about me. I'm ok, as long as I have you…" I said petting his soft forehead as he blushed.

School was going to be starting soon and Yuki was still in his rat form. I was starting to worry as I held him again in my cupped hands, but then he jumped down transformed.

My face flushed red as I knew that, once again, Yuki was naked in front of me.

Yuki, noticing my panic, just put a hand over my eyes and sighed lightly.

"Thank you…" I said shakily, relaxing some.

I felt him nod and I replaced his hand with my own as he went to change.

While Yuki was getting dressed, I decided to pack up my things and made sure I was careful not to peek at him changing, but that's when I noticed a weird note inside my backpack.

The note read "Watch your Prince."

I confusion and surprise I reread the note several times until Yuki tapped my shoulder.

"Sorry about that, you ready to go… what's that?" He began to ask until I folded up the note before he could read it over my shoulder.

"Oh it's nothing, just something my friend wrote me…" Yuki nodded, not questioning it, before he led me out of the room.

But I all I could think about was who left me that note?

**It was only a matter of time for the dreaded Prince Yuki's fan club to make its inevitable appearance. I apologize in advance XD Annnnyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**Stay creative my friends~**


	24. Chapter 24 Bully

When Yuki and I got to homeroom, we were both greeted by Tohru and Kyo.

We all sat and talked with each other like we usually did until the teacher called Yuki over. After they spoke, we all took a seat and homeroom began like usual.

Then a girl walked into the room.

She had long, straight strawberry blonde hair and beautiful emerald green eyes. She walked into the room gracefully, almost like a pageant queen.

The teacher nodded as the girl stepped to the front of the room, all the other boys in the class gawking at her. She _was_ really pretty, it was almost intimidating how perfect she looked.

"Class we have another new student joining us!" The teacher said, stepping to the side so she could introduce herself.

The girl nodded and confidently stated, "Hello! My name is Tsubaki Oshiro, it's a pleasure to meet you all…" she said bowing her head.

But then I noticed that as she stood straight again she concentrated her gaze on me.

When the teacher dismissed her, she took a seat to my left.

Naturally, I politely began to introduce myself, "Um, hello! I'm Ay-"

"Ayumi Suzumoto… yes I've heard a lot about _you_…" she said looking at me with a bored expression, tapping her finely polished and painted finger nails on her desk.

This attitude was a COMPLETE turn around from what I had just witness not even a few moments ago.

She looked away from me and then Tohru went to introduce herself.

"Hello! I'm Tohru Honda! It's nice to meet you, Tsubaki!" she said sweetly. Fearing the worse of Tsubaki shooting Tohru down, I went to stop her.

Instead. Tsubaki smiled back at Tohru excitedly as they began making idle chatter.

She had pushed me away, but had welcomed Tohru with open arms.

I clicked my tongue and looked away from her in annoyance. '_How rude_!' I thought, mentally ranting to myself.

Tohru sat back down and noticed my frown, "Ayumi?" she said concerned.

"It's nothing…" I said bluntly to her. She nodded slowly and turned away. Hopefully she wasn't hurt by my cold tone.

After homeroom, Yuki, Tohru, Kyo and I said our goodbyes till we would see each other at the end of the day.

When I got to class I realized that Tsubaki was there, too.

I bit my tongue and sighed as I walked into the classroom.

She just glared at me as I approached, trying to put on a smile, "Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot, I'm-" I began, speaking to her as politely as I could.

"Please don't talk to me…" she said completely uninterested with what I had to say as she read her book.

"What did I do to you?" I asked angrily. There was no way I could hold back how much she was pissing me off.

She smirked and looked up at me for the first time.

"Because I don't like you." She said bluntly.

Her words left me speechless.

"You don't deserve to talk to me, but that boy on the other hand…" she was speaking, but not directly to me.

"He's quite the Prince…" she said going back to her book.

I noticed something on her backpack, which was resting against her desk.

It was a medal.

It was a Prince Yuki Fan Club medal given to the members of the club.

"You're still here…Can I help you?" she asked me in an annoyed tone, not even bothering to look at me. I shook my head and sat down for class.

… … … … … … … … … … Later that Day … … … … … … … … … …

I walked down the hallway by myself, on my way to meet Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo.

But then I was confronted, yet again, by the Prince Yuki Fan Club.

They all stood in a cluster in front of me and in front of the group was none other than Tsubaki leading the charge.

She smirked at me, "What's up, Suzumoto?" she asked teasingly, right in my face.

I took a step back as she pulled a water bottle from her backpack and drank some. She sighed in satisfaction and stared directly down me, her chin pointed up as though she wanted to challenge me.

"You and the Prince- you're not a thing are you?" she asked me confidently.

I clenched my jaw some but slowly shook my head, intimidated by the group of girls in front of me.

"Good, it better stay that way. I may be new here, but get this through your thick skull. I'm on top now, not you. You may think you are better since the prince is so close to you, but you're not, so know your place." She warned me with a sneer.

When I didn't react, she smirked, "And the Prince, is mine, too." She said with a wide smirk.

I was too shocked to react.

'_Where did all this come from?!_' I thought to myself, chewing on my cheek.

I tried to speak up, but I couldn't find my words.

She sighed in boredom and stepped closer to me. She smirked and she played with the water bottle a little.

Then she opened it, took another sip and dumped its contents on my head.

I stood there in the hallway; soaking with the water she had poured on me, as she bumped into my shoulder and whispered in my ear, "Watch your Prince…" she said smirking.

I stood there for a while in the empty hallway, too shocked to move.

And then, bag over my shoulder and my eyes glazed over, I ran.

I ran out of the empty school.

I had probably been standing there for a while, because it was already dusk when I left the building.

I didn't know where I was running I just ran.

The sun had set and night had come and I continued running. The darkness nearly engulfed me, but a light illuminated the woods somewhere in the distance.

I unconsciously walked toward the light.

I trudged up to the familiar door step with dirt all over my clothes, I knocked on the door.

A light switched on in the window and I heard someone come to the door.

"…Y-Yuki…" I whimpered.

Yuki stood there in the doorway bewildered by my sudden presence, "Miss Suzumoto?!" he said confused and concerned.

But before he could say anything else, I moved forward and buried my head in his chest, careful not to hug him even though that's all I really wanted to do.

I felt him freeze for a moment and then he grabbed my arm and led me inside.

He sat me on the couch and put his hands on my face, wiping away the stray tears with his thumbs.

"What happened Miss Suzumoto?" Yuki asked with a pained look on his face, looking me right in the eye.

I held his wrists as his hands gently cupped my face, letting out a weak sob.

I laid my head against his chest again and told him what Tsubaki had done and what she had said.

He sighed in disbelief, "That's so awful of her, she seemed like such a nice girl…" he said wiping away more tears.

After I took some time to calm down Yuki made me some tea and led me upstairs.

"I don't want to wake Miss Honda, so you can have my room for tonight." He said leading me into his room.

"You don't have to let me stay Yuki…" I said, not wanting to bother him any further.

He shook his head, "It's alright, here you can use this…" he said pulling a futon out of his closet as I set down my empty tea cup.

He patted and fluffed up the futon and made up the bed with some spare blankets.

He smiled back at me, and led me to his bed and sat me down on it instead.

"But shouldn't I be on the futon?" I asked in confusion.

He shook his head, "You can have my bed, I'll use the futon…" he said, stifling a tired sigh.

He really seemed exhausted and I didn't want to keep him up any longer, but I couldn't take his bed from him.

I shook my head, "No I'll have the futon." I said standing up and walking over to the couch.

Then he grabbed my arm.

"No, really please take it Miss Suzumoto…" he said, quieting his tone.

Then he pulled me back toward the bed, but I lost my footing and fell.

I was hovering right above Yuki.

Time stopped.

I could feel my heart beating right in my ears as I hovered over him, scared that moving would result in him turning into a rat.

I felt so anxious as I floated above him. I was almost positive that my arms might give out.

He blinked and finally moved, grabbing my arms before helping me up carefully.

"I'm so sorry…" I said with a yawn.

He patted my head, "I'm the one who is sorry, I didn't think I pulled you that hard…" he said sleepily. His words were cut off and I felt something hit my shoulder.

Yuki's head was resting against my shoulder.

I smiled to myself sleepily and laid Yuki down in his bed.

I pulled the covers over him and, titling my head some, I stroked his soft hair.

He looked so peaceful while he slept.

Narrowing my eyes some, I stretched and got into the futon and, following Yuki's example, I fell asleep.

**So shiz is getting reaaaaal. Gotta love the high school life am I right. Everyone is an a**hole. Yayyyyy. XD Annnnyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**Stay creative my friends~**


	25. Chapter 25 The Tigress and Ram

When I woke up, soft sunlight was shining into Yuki's bedroom.

I groaned drowsily and slowly glanced around from the cocoon of blankets I was entangled in.

I stretched and yawned peacefully, pulling myself into a sitting position. I looked down and noticed I was still in my uniform which was covered in dirt and mud.

Just then Yuki walked into the room with some neatly folded clothes in his arms.

He smiled when he saw that I was awake and walked over to me. "Good morning, Miss Suzumoto. I hope you slept well."

Then he frowned slightly, "You know you could've had my bed." He said sitting by my side as I rubbed my eyes.

I shook my head slightly, "It's alright Yuki, besides you looked too comfortable in your bed for me to move you." I said while slowly starting to wake up.

He nodded and chuckled a little, "Here these are for you. You have been in those clothes all night." He said handing me the clothes.

I graciously took the clothes and bowed to him, "Thank you Yuki, for the clothes and for letting me stay the night and for counseling me, too." I said smiling at him gently.

He smiled back, "Please, Miss Suzumoto, don't mention it…" he said, staying seated for a few moments before clearing his throat softly, getting up and leaving his room so I could change.

I changed from my dirty clothes and got into the nice clean ones.

I stretched again and exited the room, holding my dirty clothes over my arm sloppily as I headed down stairs only to be greeted by Tohru, Yuki and Shigure.

"Good morning Ayumi." Tohru said happily, finishing up breakfast.

I nodded, "I hope I wasn't a bother being here…" I said feeling a bit guilty.

"It's alright Ayumi, you're never a bother! Yuki also already explained everything…" Shigure said light-heartedly, half holding a newspaper as he ate.

I nodded and joined Tohru in the kitchen while Yuki and Shigure sat at the table reading their own papers and eating breakfast, Kyo having yet to join them.

Tohru smiled at me and took my dirty clothes, "I'll wash these for you!" she said taking my clothes eagerly.

"Oh you don't have to, Tohru!" I said resisting her a bit.

She shook her head, "Don't worry Ayumi, it's no trouble, I have to put in a load anyway!" she said smiling brightly at me.

I nodded slowly with a sigh and headed back out to meet Yuki and Shigure.

I was exiting the kitchen as Kyo walked in, "Oh! Hey, why are you here?" he asked coldly, ruffling out a serious bed head.

"Well, I um, it's a long story…" I said, unsure how to answer.

Just then Yuki walked in just in time to rescue me.

"Miss Suzumoto. Kyo, are you bothering her." He said pouring himself so more tea. He then poured me some tea and handed it to me.

"Thank you, Yuki." I said taking the tea and sipping it.

Kyo rolled his eyes and poured himself some tea as well, ignoring us for the most part as usual.

Then Tohru came running out from the laundry room and tore her way to the door.

I heard her speak enthusiastically, "Oh! Kisa, Hiro come in! Come in!"

Yuki, Kyo, and I walked out to greet the two people, apparently named Hiro and Kisa.

Kisa was a little girl with pretty short strawberry blonde hair and dark brown eyes, while Hiro , the little boy, had short light brown hair and brown eyes.

Kisa greeted everyone warmly with a smile, but Hiro, not so much.

"Sissy, is this Ayumi? The one you told me about?" Kisa asked Tohru with an innocent tone as she clung to Tohru's arm.

Tohru nodded, "Ayumi, this is Kisa and Hiro!" she said introducing us excitedly.

I shook Kisa's eager hand as she smiled softly at me. Hiro, however, didn't shake my hand, he just nodded.

I was genuinely surprised Tohru had talked so openly about me. It made me feel like we were really close enough for her to be able to do that.

Then Tohru took them outside so they could catch up and Yuki led me to the kitchen were we could talk.

"Kisa is the tiger of the zodiac and Hiro is the sheep." Yuki said simply.

I nodded my head, "They're both so cute, and they both seem very close to Tohru too." I said with a smile.

He nodded and smiled back, "You know, you and Kisa can relate to each other a bit… she was bullied a lot, too." Yuki said avoiding my gaze, looking out a nearby window.

I was taken a bit off guard by his comment and before I could ask for him to explain, Kisa walked into the kitchen.

She just smiled and quietly grabbed my hand in her little one.

Before I could excuse myself from Yuki and my conversation Kisa led me to the porch, were we both sat down and talked alone.

"Tohru told me about what happened to you…" she said quietly, swinging her little legs from the porch.

I nodded slowly.

"Yeah…" was I all I could think to say.

She smiled and grabbed my hand in both of hers, "Don't worry, I got bullied too. And if you need help, the Sohma family is here for you. You became part of this family when you found out about the curse. Of course, Tohru will be there for you too-" She looked at me and gave me a weird look.

I was crying.

I hadn't really cried in years. Not like this.

Not since my parents died.

I could feel the tears slip down my cheeks, soaking my skin as I trembled with light sobs. But I wasn't sad.

I was more relieved than anything to know that the Sohma's cared for me as much as I did for them.

"Thank you Kisa… I-I think I needed to hear that." I said hugging her.

I shut my eyes while embracing her but then they shot open. "Crap!" I shouted, " I forgot I can't hug-"

She stopped me, "It's only for the opposite gender, so I can hug you, but the male zodiacs can't." She said smiling at me brightly.

I nodded and she hugged me again, "T-thank you Kisa, I only just met you and you're already making me feel better."

She giggled lightly and spoke, "No problem, we have to stick together!" She said sticking her pinkie out to me.

We both interlocked our pinkies and laughed together before I clumsily wiped my tears.

Kisa reminded me of Tohru, she could make me feel better, no matter what.

Just then Tohru, Yuki, Hiro, and Kyo joined us on the porch. Tohru sat next Kyo on the grass while Yuki sat next to me and Hiro next to Kisa.

Yuki silently acknowledged that I had been crying, narrowing his eyes some, but, after I gave him a reassuring smile, he didn't press the matter.

We talked for a while, telling stories about our lives and even the zodiac.

I learned a lot of stories involving the rat, cat, tiger, and sheep, which were all so interesting.

Just talking so openly to all of them made me feel like I really was a part of the Sohma family like Kisa had said.

After that, I spent the rest of the day with the Sohma's.

I helped Tohru with lunch and we all had a nice afternoon hanging out together. Yuki and I got to spend some time together too, which made me so happy.

I felt like I was on top of the world.

It was always so amazing when I was with the Sohma's, I felt like I could do and say anything with them, as if they were my family.

Then, before it got dark, Yuki walked me home as usual.

He explained the situation from last night to my Gran and apologized for not making her aware of the situation sooner.

He wished me a good night and left.

I ran up to my room, I always felt so great after I hung out with Yuki, let alone the other Sohma's and Tohru.

I decided it was best to spend the next day relaxing since on Monday, we were going to be doing track in gym.

**Ahhhh Kisa and Hiro! :3 gotta love the little guys. And the bonding. I promise there will be less fillers really ;-; Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**Stay creative my friends~**


	26. Chapter 26 The Horse

Monday arrived and I woke up early to ready myself for the jog around town that our gym class would be doing.

Monday had arrived more quickly than anticipated, but I didn't complain. I just grabbed my gym clothes and headed off to school like normal.

When I arrived, I greeted Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, and Tohru's friends, Uo and Hana.

Yuki came and talked to me privately, but that's when I noticed he was a bit off.

"Yuki are you feeling ok?" I asked sort of bluntly.

He seemed surprised and then spoke curiously, tilting his head, "How did you know?" he said smiling.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Just a feeling…" I said placing my hand over his forehead.

He looked up at my hand and then back at me, smiling sheepishly.

"You have a fever…" I said, furrowing my eyebrows in concern.

He looked a bit guilty.

I smirked, "You knew you were sick and still came to school?" I said teasingly.

He smiled slightly, but then, upon noticing my frown, he frowned too. "Please don't push yourself."

He sighed to himself, "Alright, this happened once, I'll prevent further worry by going home." He said, rubbing his head while still smiling.

"I'll walk you home, just in case." I said smiling back.

He nodded without resistance and allowed me to come with him. I was actually surprised and thought he'd persuade me to stay, but maybe he really did enjoy my company.

We told the teacher about the situation and he, thankfully, dismissed us for the day.

We said goodbye to Tohru, Kyo, Uo, and Hana while I grabbed my bag and we left just like that. I was surprised that it all went down without a hitch.

Yuki and I walked down the streets all the way back to his house.

He seemed a bit sluggish, so I had to help him several times, probably a result of his worsening fever. After a little more walking Yuki spoke up.

"I just need to sit down for a little…" he said, looking a bit pale.

I sat him down in the grass and allowed him to relax, frowning worriedly. At this rate I would have to carry him and god knows how sketchy it would be for me to stroll around with a rat and boys uniform in my arms.

Just then, a girl stepped onto the street.

She had short black hair and black eyes and was wearing revealing clothes with a pretty gothic style. She was the only person around and she seemed upset.

She was walking right past us before I heard Yuki speak again.

"Isuzu…" he said curiously, blinking at her.

Upon hearing Yuki's voice, the girl, or Isuzu, immediately turned to us in surprise.

I looked back and forth between Yuki and Isuzu as they gazed at each other quietly.

"Yuki…" she said, definitely surprised.

He simply nodded, but then, remembering that I was just awkwardly sitting there, Yuki introduced us.

"Oh, Miss Suzumoto, this is Isuzu Sohma, or Rin if you wish to call her that." He said calmly.

I nodded, smiling politely, "Hello Rin, I'm Ayumi Suzumoto…"

I stuck out my hand and Rin shook it delicately and just stared before she invited herself to sit with us.

That's when it got quiet.

The air was sort of awkward so I decided to ultimately break the silence.

"So Rin, are you a member of the zodiac?" I asked curiously, not exactly sure how she would react to my bold question.

She just nodded, much to my surprise.

"The horse." She said simply.

"Oh really! I love horses. They really are beautiful animals…" I said excitedly.

She smiled slightly, taking it as a compliment for herself I assumed, "Thank you…"

I nodded in a confident response.

Rin and I casually talked for a while like old friends, though she was pretty quiet compared to my more bubbly nature.

We got to know each other quite a bit, but then I remembered that I had to take Yuki home, but he had fallen asleep.

Rin insisted that she help me take him home since he was unconscious and that would mean me carrying him around in his zodiac form.

So she changed into her zodiac form, which was a pure black horse, however, I had no idea how she managed to change into her zodiac form on command.

She insisted she carry Yuki home so she got on her knees and I carefully pulled Yuki onto her back.

I lead Rin through the streets and I walked alongside her. Surprisingly not many people acknowledged, but that may be because they were too confused to say anything about a random girl walking a horse through the neighborhood.

"I've heard a lot about you…" she said bluntly.

I turned to her, "Like what?" I said curiously.

She shut her eyes, almost carefully thinking of what to say next.

"Your parents and some of your past sort of." She said curiously. "I envy that you can smile the way you do… even after going through all that"

"I'd like to get to know you more and maybe, we can be friends." she said softly, watching me carefully for my reaction, her almost black eyes sparkling.

I blinked in utter surprise.

"…Yeah, I'd like to get to know you too, Rin." I said smiling at her, subconsciously blocking out the rest of what she had said.

She smiled back, it was subtle, but it was evident.

We continued to walk and talk as I carefully tried to keep Yuki on Rin's back.

We finally came to the edge of the forest and I led her to the Sohma's home. When we arrived I told Shigure what happened and he and Haru, who had come to visit us, helped Yuki to his room.

I stayed with Rin until she turned back into her human form and gave her her clothes.

"I hope to see you again, I would like to be friends, Miss Suzumoto…" she said smiling again as she dressed herself

After that, just as quickly as she came, she left hastily before I could respond. Haru came to get me shortly after.

I followed him upstairs to Yuki's room and, when we got in, we talked a little about Rin.

"Why was she with you guys anyway?" Haru asked, obviously very confused and almost bewildered.

I told him about our meeting and he took in every word quietly which was so like him.

"Hm, how strange…" he said under his breathe.

He turned to me a shook his head, "Never mind, it's just not like her, that's all…" he said, immediately putting my questions to rest.

I nodded my head slowly and we both looked to Yuki, who was still unconscious.

Haru, changing the subject, smirked. "You know, Tohru opened him up a bit, but now that you're here… he's practically an open book."

I thought carefully about what he said.

Haru leaned into my ear and whispered, "I'll prove it. When he wakes up, try calling him by his nickname… I bet it'll cheer him up."

Just then, Yuki had woken up.

"Hey Yuki…" I said, turning my attention away from Haru's request, relieved that he had finally woken up and looked fine nonetheless.

He looked up, as if he was surprised to see me there, "Miss Suzumoto… Where am I?" He said sitting up in his bed abruptly before he gasped.

"That's right! I was… we were talking and… You and Isuzu had to carry me back here didn't you…?"

I shook my head, "It's alright Yuki, don't worry about me, how are you feeling?"

He smiled and shut his eyes softly, "I'm fine, but, really, thank you for helping me again. You're really too kind to me"

I smiled back at him, but I suddenly remembered what Haru told me.

"_You're_ too good to me. Well I'm glad you're feeling better…" I paused, "Prince Yuki…"

His eyes were still closed, but he replied, "Yes, I hope I didn't-…"

He paused and his eyes widened as he blushed a brilliant red. Yuki gasped and kept stuttering before he transformed _back_ into his rat from.

I couldn't believe it!

"O-oh screw you Haru…" I said trying to cover my blushing face.

Haru seemed pleased with himself and just smiled at Yuki in his rat form.

**Yet another zodiac to meet! Some of you may be confused as to who she is since she didn't actually get into the anime ;-; so sad. But she is in the manga so go read that! :3 Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

**Stay creative my friends~**


	27. Chapter 27 Mean

The next day, I walked into the student council room and found Yuki.

Yuki was feeling better and came to school. I even told him multiple times that if he didn't feel well I would take him home again.

He smiled reassuringly, ruffling my hair affectionately, "It's alright Miss Suzumoto, besides I don't want you to be absent again because of me."

I shook my head, "Yuki, don't worry about me, alright?" I said smiling reassuringly.

He nodded just as the school bell rang, catching both of us off guard as we gazed up at the ceiling.

Yuki smiled softly, "Ready to go?" he asked curiously, retrieving his bag from the floor.

I nodded simply and followed him into the slowly crowding hallway

Yuki held my hand tight; I could tell he was a bit nervous about me possibly having another run in with Tsubaki.

I smiled at the thought of him actually being so worried about me. He _had_ been a bit more protective of me ever since the incident, not that I minded.

I smiled softly in thought, completely zoning out so badly that I almost ran into him.

"You ok?" He turned to me abruptly.

I snapped out of my little fantasy and straightened up. "Huh?! O-oh yes… it's just-"

He stopped abruptly, catching a glimpse of Tsubaki as we walked into the classroom, hand in hand.

He glared at her subtly as I looked back and forth between the two.

Tsubaki grinned at us, "Hey you two."

Yuki tensed beside me, which only caused me to become even MORE nervous.

Tsubaki must have sensed it because her grin widened, "Did I say something strange?"

Yuki shook his head, "No, of course not…" He replied as he glanced at me.

That's when all of the Prince Yuki Fan Club members in our home room started staring daggers at us; we were holding hands after all.

I tensed, but, in an attempt to "rescue" me, Yuki led me to our seats protectively, watching them all carefully.

This was a side of Yuki I had never seen before and I wasn't sure whether or not to be curious or cautious about it.

Tsubaki just smirked at us; I couldn't help but wonder why.

I couldn't concentrate all of class. I just couldn't keep my mind off of how Tsubaki was acting.

Tohru must have noticed how spaced-out I was. At the end of class, she pulled me to the side and asked me if I was ok, but I assured her I was.

It had already been a long day.

I wandered through the halls to find Tohru, Kyo and Yuki and, of course, there she was.

Tsubaki stood at the end of the hall, arms crossed as she stared at him.

She grinned and walked over, "Hey Suzumoto." She said approaching me.

I backed up slightly and stuttered nervously even though I attempted to quell my shaking voice, "h-hey Tsubaki…"

She tilted her head to the side and grabbed my wrist, dragging me to the end of the hall like a rag doll.

She pushed me against the wall.

I hit it hard with a grunt, dropping my back pack and books. "Don't you dare think that little stunt you pulled with Yuki this morning was ok, Suzumoto."

She scowled at me. I coughed and sat up, looking up at her helplessly as tried to calmly gather my things before she could do something else, but before either of us could say or do anything else, he was there.

Yuki handed me a book, being deathly quiet while ignoring Tsubaki completely.

Tsubaki stood there, frozen in disbelief.

Yuki stood up straight, pulling me up with him, almost pulling me into his chest protectively.

He exhaled, "Tsubaki, I'd appreciates it if you left Miss Suzumoto alone. She doesn't deserve this sort of treatment from the likes of you." He stared her down menacingly as his arms tightened around me.

I could feel the subtle rise and fall of his chest through his uniform and knew I was getting just a bit too close as she stood there with wide, glazed over eyes.

He sighed, "I'm sorry, but I have no intentions of caring for someone who can be so cruel to others. Never could I even think of loving someone so mean."

His words cut right through her as if she was paper.

Any Prince Yuki Fan Club member dreamed of dating Yuki, so hearing this must have been like a stab in the heart.

And he said it all to protect me.

I couldn't believe it.

Tsubaki stepped back in disbelief and shouted at tears welled up in her eyes, "FINE! You don't deserve someone like me anyway Yuki Sohma! Why do you push away every girl away except for HER?!"

She sniffed, crying angrily to herself as she clenched her jaw, fists shaking as she failed to calm herself down.

Yuki looked down, grabbing my hand as he fell quiet again.

Tsubaki just shook her head and turned her back to us.

"Fine… you can have him Suzumoto. I hope you're happy." She shouted lividly as she stormed off in her heart ache.

Then, as quickly as it had happened, it ended.

Yuki turned his attention to me, "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. She didn't hurt you, did she Miss Suzumoto?"

I shook my head, still slightly shocked at what had happened.

He sighed in relief, "Hopefully this'll be the end of all of that, I'm so sorry Miss Suzumoto."

He pulled away and bowed to me, head down as to not meet my gaze shamefully.

I flailed my arms around frantically, "Oh no Yuki, I-it is really alright, I promise!"

He looked up and nodded as he straightened up, handing my bag to me. He took my hand in his again, lacing our fingers together.

I blushed lightly and he laughed at my reaction, smiling at me. "Do you not like me holding your hand?" he asked somewhat teasingly.

"A-ah! N-no that's not it… y-you just- since Tsubaki won't be bothering me anymore…" I stuttered, my flush only growing brighter as I searched for the right words.

"But I want to hold your hand, Miss Suzumoto." He said, softening his tone before I could even finish explaining.

It's true; I was going to tell him it wasn't necessary to hold my hand since Tsubaki probably wasn't going to pick on me so aggressively anymore.

But he had completely predicted what I wanted to say.

It was so like him to be like that.

"Now Miss Suzumoto, there's something I'd like to ask you." He said, leading me down the hall, still holding my hand.

"So much had been going on these past few days, that it had completely slipped my mind until now, I hope you can forgive me." He said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

I giggled, returning a reassuring smile, "Its fine Yuki."

He smiled back and nodded.

I tilted my head, "So what is it that you want to ask me?" I asked curiously.

He smiled softly, "Well, you know that today is the last day until our summer break-"

"HUH?!" I said in surprise.

It had completely slipped my mind that the first semester was already coming to an end.

He laughed and nodded, "Well, I know it's very short notice, but I was wondering if, maybe… you wanted to come with the Sohmas to our lake house for our break?" He asked with a smile, not so hesitant as he used to be.

He walked me through the halls and told me about it as I listened intently. Tohru, Kyo, Shigure, Ayame, Hatori, Momiji, and Haru would all be going with us, too

I listened with anticipation to everything he said.

It all sounded so exciting and there was no way I could resist another trip with the Sohmas!

I couldn't help but smile like an idiot as I nodded excitedly, "I would love to Yuki! But, when will we be leaving?" I asked, tilting my head to the other side.

He bit his lip nervously and sighed.

"Tomorrow."

**Why ya gotta be so mean? Because Taylor Swift that's why! Also Yuki protectin' his girl like the sassy black women he is! …. I apologize for myself I couldn't help it XD Anyways I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**

**Stay creative my friends~**


	28. Chapter 28 Summer Vacation part 1

I waited anxiously in my room the next day.

"Yet another trip with the Sohmas, huh?" I said to myself, a bright smile on my face.

I was desperately trying to contain my excitement as I rolled my suitcase around impatiently, waiting to see the Sohma's car in my driveway.

Eventually I sighed, flopping onto my bed when a familiar honk emanated from outside.

I frantically threw myself up from my bed and ran to the window, looking outside to see Yuki glance up to my window then wave with a smile.

I waved back, and jumped away from my window with a bright grin, grabbing my bag as I headed downstairs eagerly.

"The Sohma's are here for me, Gran!" I shouted on my way out, lugging my suitcase behind me.

She was sitting in the kitchen and waved with a smile to me with a smile, "Have fun!" she said lightheartedly.

I was happy to see her finally warming up to me, or maybe it was because I was with Yuki, who she adored. After all, when I mentioned the trip on such short notice, she agreed immediately after the mention of his name.

I rolled my eyes at the thought and skipped out the doorway, Tohru and Yuki greeting me in the driveway happily with Kyo just being Kyo.

Shigure, Momiji and Haru greeted me when the four of us got in the car.

Shigure flashed his usual smile to everyone as he peered over at the back seats, "Everyone ready?" he asked eagerly.

Everyone either nodded or said a form of "yes" and, just like that, we were off to the Sohma's lake house.

I was curious as to what exactly it was like, since I didn't get very many details about it in the first place.

Yuki tilted his head curiously, "So are you excited?" he asked me softly. I nodded eagerly.

"Yes, very much so! Thank you again for inviting me…" I said with a smile, a light blush on my cheeks as I stared up at him.

He laughed and poked my red cheeks teasingly, only making me laugh and blush brighter.

The car ride there was very interesting to say in the least. Momiji had no shortage of songs to sing in the car, especially this one song about him that Kyo absolutely hated.

It was funny the way everyone seemed so close, and that I too was close to them.

I couldn't help but smile at the thought of me being good friends with these people.

Tohru and I talked about school most of the ride, which Kyo didn't appreciate since he didn't even want to think about school. Yuki reprimanded him for being rude as usual and he broke off to talk with Tohru, leaving me and Yuki to talk like we usually did.

Yuki told me more about the lake house and the things we would be doing there. He also warned me that Hatori, Ayame, and some new faces would be there.

I tilted my head, "So I'll get to meet the monkey, the boar and the rooster?" I asked curiously.

Yuki nodded hesitantly, "y-yes, but I warn you, they are all… different."

I nodded with a giggle, "I think I can manage, thanks for the warning Yuki." I said with a reassuring smile.

He smiled back and nodded, watching me with a gentle gaze.

… … … … … … … … … … Later that Day … … … … … … … … …

The two hour car ride had finally ended.

Shigure pulled into a parking space of a beautiful cabin overlooking the mountain lake.

My eyes sparkled in wonder and Yuki laughed at my reaction, helping out of the car as I looked around in awe.

That's when I heard someone shout.

"KYO!?" screamed an excited voice.

At the sound of the voice, Kyo jumped back into the car in an attempt to hide, leaving Tohru alone and confused.

That's when a girl stormed out of the cabin.

She eyed the car and walked right past us without a single word.

I raised my eyebrow in confusion when Yuki leaned down some and whispered in my ear, "That's Kagura Sohma, the boar."

I nodded, "Is she gonna kill Kyo?" I asked playfully.

He laughed and shrugged, "Who knows, she does have a strong devotion toward him."

I nodded, "It isn't obvious." I said teasingly.

We both laughed quietly with each other before Yuki took my hand, leading me toward the cabin, inviting Tohru along as well.

He held the door open for both of us as we stepped inside. Politely, we both thanked him and stepped inside eagerly, Shigure bringing in our luggage in for us. We gazed around in awe.

The cabin was HUGE!

It was beautifully built and packed with gorgeous wooden furniture. The windows looked onto a wraparound deck which offered a breathtaking view of the lake.

My jaw dropped at the sight as Tohru let out a giggle, standing by my side.

The boys laughed at our reaction before Yuki took my hand, leading me and Tohru upstairs to our room, which we would apparently be sharing with Kagura.

I wasn't quite sure if I should have found her intimidating or just like a normal love-struck girl. I guess we could also relate a bit more to each other in that department if it were the case.

But I knew I shouldn't think too much on it.

Yuki took my suitcase, even though I protested otherwise, and opened the door for us, another grand bedroom inside.

He then left us to unpack and talk.

Tohru and I organized our things and chatted casually, mostly about the cabin and how overly excited we were, before Kagura walked in.

"O-oh, hello, Tohru and Ayumi." She said with a smile, arms founded behind her back.

We both smiled back, "hey, Kagura."

We smiled happily as she joined our conversation before I tilted my head curiously, "Hey Kagura, so, you _really_ like Kyo, huh?" I asked.

She nodded eagerly as she blushed, practically bouncing on her heels, "YES! Oh, I can't wait, I'm going to marry him someday ya know!" she said with a bright smile.

I nodded and giggled, smiling as I watched the love-struck girl.

We all talked for a while before Shigure called us downstairs.

We all eagerly left the room and went downstairs with an excited spring in our step, where a man and women were standing with him.

Shigure smiled, "Ayumi, I'd liked to introduce you to Kureno, the rooster, and Ritsu, the monkey." He said, gesturing to both of the men.

Kureno shook my hand with a smile, "Hello, I'm Ayumi Suzumoto, and it's an honor to have been invited on this trip." I said with a polite bow.

Shigure laughed, "There's no need to be so formal, Ayumi. You're practically family." He said with a smile.

I blushed and his eyes widened some, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you-"

I cut him off.

"It's alright Shigure. It's amazing to know that you feel that way toward me. Thank you, all of you…" I said with a bright smile, titling my head some.

The men smiled before Ritsu shyly shook my hand, "I-I'm Ritsu…" she said. I smiled politely, looking Ritsu up and down quickly.

"It's nice to meet you Ritsu, you're very pretty." I said with a smile, admiring her yukata, making her blush in surprise and smile softly back.

"T-thank you…" she said, looking away shyly.

Shigure smiled sheepishly, "J-just so you know Ayumi. Ritsu is a man."

I froze in disbelief.

"H-HUH?" I asked, looking back and forth between Shigure and Ritsu.

He nodded while chuckling as Ritsu started apologizing to me frantically, practically on HIS hands and knees.

I waved my hands at him, trying not to show just how weirded out I was.

"n-no! I-it's really alright, I should be the one who's sorry!" I said, apologizing back frantically. It was actually kind of embarrassing having a male who was a more attractive girl than I was.

Nice blow to my self esteem, but, oh well.

I sighed and thought to myself.

'_Nice job Ayumi. Not here even an hour and things have already gotten… exciting_?'

**EVEN MORE ZODIACSSSS! Also- some of you may not be familiar with Kureno because he also didn't make it into the anime, but he is the rooster in the manga soooo go check him out cause he's an interesting guy! Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**Stay creative my friends~**


	29. Chapter 29 Summer Vacation part 2

A few days after our arrival, things had finally calmed down and people were far more relaxed.

I sighed, sitting on the sofa with Yuki, Tohru reading a manga on the floor and Kyo somewhere doing his own thing per usual.

I was so enveloped with my own manga that I hadn't noticed Yuki calling my name for quite some time until he actually had to lightly tap my shoulder.

I jumped slightly, "Huh? What?" I asked looking around before acknowledging him. He laughed and tilted his head questioningly

"Would you like to do something?" he asked Tohru and I, just as Kyo walked in the room.

Kyo raised an eyebrow, "Do what?"

Yuki narrowed his eyes in frustration toward the cat, "We could go on a walk or something…"

"Walking here and walking at home aren't different. It's stupid anyway." He said with a scoff, downing a glass of milk, making Yuki sigh.

Tohru smiled," I think it's a good idea, Yuki."

I giggled, "Don't you want an afternoon away from you-know-who?" I asked teasingly.

He glared at me while blushing very lightly, holding his now empty glass as he spoke through his gritting teeth, "Ok, fine I'll go."

Yuki nodded and helped me up from the couch, leading the group to the door where we all pulled on our shoes and went off on our little walk.

We all walked around the edge of the lake at a slow pace, the water sparkling in the afternoon sunlight. Countless trees arched over our path and into lake, making what looked like a tunnel of branches.

Tohru looked around in awe, completely at peace as she held her hands over her lap.

Kyo sighed melodramatically as he finally spoke up, "What now?" he asked, already tired of the walk.

Yuki rolled his eyes at the snide remark, "We haven't even been out here for 20 minutes and you're already complaining."

Kyo's clenched his fists, turning to Yuki with a hiss, "Shut up ya damn rat!" he shouted.

"Make me you stupid cat." Yuki said with a frustrated sigh, crossing his arms over his chest.

Tohru and I just looked at each other and sighed in a mixture disbelief and utter shame for the both of them .

Tohru bit her lip as she eventually cut into the fray.

"C'mon guys, don't fight." She pleaded with a hopeful tone and a smile.

However, the boys were already off, fighting like they normally did. I simply pinched the bridge of my nose, listening to the two bicker.

It eventually ended Kyo storm off angrily, Tohru following him desperately.

Yuki and I stood silent for a while before I hesitantly took his hand. He looked up at me in surprise and before he could ask for an explanation, I set a finger over his lips to quiet him.

"C'mon…" I said simply, leading him somewhere, even though I had no idea where I was going.

We walked for a while until we came upon a small cliff that overlooked the lake.

I led him over and sat him down without a word, just looking over the lake.

Yuki and I sat, side by side, looking at the sparkling clear water below. The sun was setting and its beautiful colors cascaded across the lake.

We talked for a while, just the two of us, completely forgetting about Tohru, Kyo and the others.

Yuki smiled softly at me, "You know, this is actually very nice, Miss Suzumoto. I love spending time with you- It makes me feel so relaxed you know?" he said, blushing softly as he watched me.

"I never thought I'd be able to be so open with someone, but maybe it's because of my past. You see, my mother always put so much pressure on me and my brother, she wasn't really a mother to us…"

I blinked in surprise as I listened quietly, watching him as he looked out onto the water, a gentle breeze showering us with a cool gust

"For the first 12 years of my life, I was given to Akito, the head of our family, as a playmate. Therefore, the two of us were constantly together. After Akito's mind was twisted, I was locked in an isolated room and suffered severe mental abuse from Akito…"

My eyes widened in disbelief but I held back any and all questions.

What had me the most confused is to where all this had suddenly come from and why he was telling me of all people.

"Eventually, Hatsuharu begged Shigure to release me from the Main House by getting me to stay with him. And it worked… I left and lived with Shigure ever since then and went to school, despite everyone saying it would be best for me to attend an all-boys school. I didn't want this curse to control my life…"

"I guess all that led me to be so insecure about myself. I may be acknowledged as a Prince at school, but I am nothing of the sort…I hate that the most about myself. However, the things that I went through made me who I am, whether I'm a good person or bad. I've always seen myself as selfish, but you…" he gazed into my eyes.

"You make me feel perfect." He said with a soft smile.

I blushed bright red, smiling softly, "I-I didn't do anything…" I said shyly.

He smiled softly, "You saved me from a dark, unforgiving life… and I can never thank you enough…" he said, brushing my short hair from my eyes.

We sat quiet for a little, just staring at each other while silently enjoying each others company.

I found myself weaving a basket out of some grass growing on the ledge, using m petite fingers to weave an intricate design with the long blades of grass.

Yuki watched me quietly as I constructed the basket, then he turned, picking from the field of wildflowers that surrounded the Cliffside, all of them just coming to bloom in a rainbow of colors.

That's when I realized, he was filling the basket with the flowers

Yuki looked at me and teasingly handed me the flower basket, "Here, Miss Suzumoto. I bet you can make something beautiful with these."

I giggled and began braiding the flowers into the baskets exterior as Yuki and I sat quietly at our special place.

I eventually broke the silence between us.

"Thank you…" I said softly.

He tilted his head, "For what? The flowers?" he asked curiously.

"For allowing me to help you and become close to you. For helping me with so much and letting me return the favor. For showing a girl you knew nothing about so much kindness, kindness I can never repay…" I said, my eyes slipping shut as tranquility washed over me like a cool wave.

His eyes widened in surprise, but he smiled back, "Miss Suzumoto…" he said softly. "You've already repaid that debt by just letting me be here for you."

I blushed brighter in surprise and only made him chuckl in amusement.

I smiled to myself, shaking my head some before going went back to the flowers.

That was until I felt Yuki scoot closer to me.

I looked up to see what he was doing only to find his face was only a few inches from mine. My cheeks flushed red again as I felt his warm breath against my face.

"Y-Yuki..?" I said softly, breathing out his name hesitantly.

My eyes widened as his lips caressed my cheek in a gentle kiss.

I could feel my face burn as it was flushed pure red while he pulled me closer. He blushed back, holding me close.

Not too close, but close enough.

He gazed into my eyes, his own purple eyes sparkling perfectly while highlighted by the scenary around us.

He smiled and cooed again, "Thank you, Miss Suzumoto."

**The cuteness is reaaaal *^* Ahhh I love it! But sadly, what goes up must come down… Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**Stay creative my friends~**


	30. Chapter 30 Accident

Summer vacation finished quickly and before we knew it, school would be staring again. We returned home a week before school. Shigure looked back at me, "Hey Ayumi? I just realized that I've never had the pleasure of meeting your family." He said happily.

Kyo rolled his eyes, "He only wants to meet them because he doesn't want to see his editor today." Kyo said bluntly. Shigure clicked his tongue, "that isn't it at all!" I giggled, "it shouldn't be a problem, my Grand already likes Yuki."

Shigure and Kyo stared at me in surprise, Yuki sighing in frustration, "So, you've been to her house before Yuki?" Shigure asked teasingly, making Yuki roll his eyes, "It was a casual visit, don't make it a big thing." He said with another sigh.

Tohru smiled, "well I'd love to meet your grandmother Ayumi!" she said excitedly. I giggled, "I don't think she'll mind you guys having a quick visit." I said with a bright smile. Shigure nodded, driving to my house eagerly.

When Shigure pulled into my driveway, I looked through the windows, not seeing any lights on, "She might be sleeping or something." I said, biting my lip. Shigure frowned, doing puppy eyes, "Cant' we check and see first, before jumping to conclusions?" he asked, his voice full of hope.

Kyo laughed, "You really don't want to see you editor, do you?" he asked teasingly, making Shigure purse his lips, "Oh, be quiet Kyo!" Yuki rolled his eyes as the two bickered, helping me out of the car. I smiled at him graciously as he led me down the driveway, the others eventually following us.

I pulled my key from my suitcase and opened the front door, knocking on it loudly as I opened it, peeking inside, "Gran?" I called into the house, the sound of my own voice echoing back. I opened the door for everyone and turned on the lights.

Everyone took off their shoes and came inside. Shigure called his hands together excitedly, "You have a beautiful home Ayumi." He said, patting my head with praise. Yuki swatted his hand away from my head, his gesture making me giggle.

I walked into the kitchen, the four of them following me closely. I raided the fridge, pulling out some quick snacks for everyone, who started to eat them graciously. I turned and let the answering machine for the phone go off as I licked my fingers, enjoying my own snack.

I turned to Yuki, "If you want to show them around you can." I said with a smile. He nodded and smiled back, leading the excited group from the kitchen. The answering machine then spoke in the usual monotone voice, "You have 1 new message. Message 1:"

"Hello, Miss Ayumi Suzumoto." Spoke an unfamiliar voice; I gazed at the phone, listening closely. "This is Dr. Ryugazaki, your grandmother's doctor. I'm here to inform you of your grandmother's hospitalization as of yesterday." I froze.

"She was hospitalized after having a heart attack; one of her neighbors thankfully found her and called. I've been made aware by her that you would be returning today from a trip, I do hope you come to visit her when you return. Goodbye, Miss Suzumoto." My eyes widened in surprise as the message ended. I remained still, gazing at the phone in disbelief.

I heard Yuki, Tohru, Kyo and Shigure return to the kitchen. Shigure sighed happily, "You have an amazing home… Ayumi?" he tilted his head as he watched me curiously yet cautiously. Yuki approached me and put a hand on my shoulder, "Is something wrong Miss Suzumoto?" he asked worriedly.

Tears welled up in my eyes, "S-Shigure, p-please…" my voice cracked as I choked back tears. Shigure stepped closer with Kyo and Tohru, awaiting me to finish speaking. "I-I need to go see my grandmother… s-she's in the hospital, p-please drive me there!" I pleaded, tears overflowing in my eyes, flowing down my cheeks.

They all froze. Yuki grabbed my hand and looked back at Shigure helplessly, Shigure nodded frantically, grabbing his car keys, "A-alright! Let's go everyone." He said sternly, trying to remain calm. Kyo and Tohru nodded, heading to the car with him quietly.

Yuki took my hand and led me carefully to the car as I sobbed to myself quietly. He squeezed my hand every time my breathing hitched as he helped me into the car. Shigure made sure everyone was buckled in before driving quickly to the hospital.

When we arrived, I stumbled up to the front desk and requested to see Dr. Ryugazaki, who appeared momentarily, leading my group and I to my grandmother's room. The doctor opened the door to the deathly white hospital room.

She was out cold, her breathing synced up to the monotone beeping of the machines in the room. Dr. Ryugazaki cleared his throat, pulling out his clip board and read off it, "Your grandmother collapsed from a cardiac arrest in the house. As I said, one of your neighbors came by to check on her and found her unconscious."

"She'll recover, however it will take some time. I believe she will be healthy enough to be released in a few months." I tensed, "A-a few months…" I repeated to myself in disbelief as I dropped to my knees at her bed.

I grabbed her hand helplessly, her skin cold to the touch. I felt the tears well up in my eyes again and buried my face in the blankets as the doctor excused himself and left, leaving Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Shigure and I alone in the room.

Shigure gently placed a hand on my quaking shoulder, "Ayumi… I want you to know that the Sohma family is here for you. If you need ANYTHING, please let me know, ok?" he asked, rubbing me shoulder soothingly.

I nodded subtly and then felt Yuki take my hand, rubbing random patterns on my hand with his thumb, "Miss Suzumoto. Until your grandmother is released from the hospital, please, come stay with Shigure, Tohru, Kyo and I at our house."

I looked up in surprise, Yuki staring at me with concern, "I-I…" I couldn't get any words out, I just stuttered. Yuki clutched my hand tighter, "Please, Miss Suzumoto. I don't want you to be alone. Come stay with us."

**Hmmm, what a twist of events~ Now Yuki doesn't have to go far to see his Miss Suzumoto. But…. Some tension is building and pain demands to be felt! (Thank ya Fault In Our Stars for helping me foreshadow XD) Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed as usual! **


	31. Chapter 31 A Familiar Face

It had been a whole week since I had temporarily moved in with the Sohma family.

Though it seemed like forever since I'd been staying there, it still wasn't nearly long enough for my Gran to get out of the hospital.

I'd continued going to school as I normally did, but there was no helping how depressed I really was.

First my parents left and now Gran was threatening to disappear too.

It was a lot to handle.

But, despite it all, I was able to put on a smile just as I always had.

"Miss Suzumoto?"

Yuki called out to me, snapping me out of my deep thought. Instinctively my head shot up as I glanced around for him, only to find him at my side as usual.

He'd been so kind and patient with me ever since Gran's accident and I couldn't thank him enough even if I tried.

I rubbed one eye, moving my bangs from my gaze, "Yes Yuki?"

"How are you feeling?" He asked curiously, tilting his head as he scooted closer, taking my free hand. I blushed in response and nodded quietly.

He returned my nod and sat with me silently for a few moments until Tohru came jogging into the living room.

"Ayumi! Ayumi! There's someone here for you!" She called as she joined Yuki and I on the porch.

I blinked in surprise and confusion. I wasn't expecting any visitors and I knew it was way too early for Gran to be out of the hospital.

'_So who could it possibly be?_' I thought.

Without a word, I nodded and obediently followed Tohru to the front door, Yuki following us. When Tohru opened the door wide for the guest and greeted them with a smile I froze.

I felt tears well up in my eyes as the guest let out a chuckle and allowed me to fall into his arms for a strong and affectionate hug.

"Sh-shion…"

I whimpered as he embraced me tightly, letting me burrow my face in his broad chest as he held me.

He chuckled again before leaning down some to my level, wiping away some stray tears.

"Hey kiddo…" he cooed softly.

His soothing voice and the familiar nickname he gave me made my heart flutter.

I was so happy to see him again.

After Tohru and Yuki politely invited him inside, he graciously followed them to the living room where, eventually, Kyo and Shigure made their own appearances.

I tilted my head as I wiped my eyes again, "So what are you doing here Big Bro? How'd you even know where I was…?" I asked, one eyebrow raised.

He hummed in thought for a moment before speaking.

"Well, the doctor told me you'd be staying here while Gran was resting so I decided to pay a visit to the hosts who would be housing my sister." He said as he glanced around.

"Though I didn't ever think you'd be living with three men and a cute girl." He added with a smile, ruffling Tohru's hair affectionately which only made her laugh.

I nodded slowly, "I see…"

Before I could think to say of anything else, he cut right in.

"And I have to say I'm not too thrilled about my little precious sister staying with 3 men." He said, his tone eerily calm as he crossed her arms over his broad chest, glaring at Shigure, Yuki and Kyo.

I watched them all simultaneously tense as Shion looked them up and down from head to toe, silently studying them and sizing them up.

It's true Shion was a pretty intimidating guy at almost 6'4" with dark brown hair like mine with a more reddish tint to it and some tattoos here and there that his buddies all shared.

What made it even worse was how protective he was of me.

He then suddenly hugged me again from the side, playfully choking me and swinging me around.

"Hey sis- you wouldn't mind if I stayed the weekend would ya? I only wanna make sure this is a suitable environment for my precious little sister!" he said as he continued to swing me around, despite my squirming for freedom.

"H-HUH?!" I exclaimed, FINALLY able to get free from his grip.

This was bad.

Though Shion couldn't accidently turn the Sohma's into their zodiac form by bumping into them, Tohru and I were clumsy enough to do it for him.

And if Shion did find out their secret, our memories would surely be erased.

"N-no way! Really it's all good here Big Bro!" I protested, waving my hands around furiously as I backed away, scared he would fling me around again.

His lip quivered with a pout as he gave me his classic puppy eyes, "B-but Ayumi-neesan…"

Gritting my teeth, I looked to Shigure, knowing I would eventually give into his pleads.

And without a moment's hesitation, Shigure hopped forward.

"That sounds like a great idea!"

"WHAT?!" Yuki, Kyo and I all chorused in unison, backing away from both men.

I watched as Shion and Shigure instantly began to bond, after all they were pretty alike in their playful, laid back and even somewhat perverted personalities.

But, if Shigure did get close to Big Bro the world would surely implode. Not to mention if Ayame, god forbid, got into the mix.

They were definitely insane.

I sighed, trying to keep it together until Shion approached Yuki and Kyo.

"And if I see ANY signs of something going on with you guys and my precious baby sister I'll smash your collective skulls into the ground."

Cue the sweat drops and internal panic.

Both Kyo and Yuki nodded in fear as my brother gave them his equally disturbing and intimidating grin, both backing away cautiously as Shion relaxed again.

However, I could feel his gaze directed more toward Yuki and I'm sure Yuki knew it too.

Shion was perceptive like that.

There was never anything that could get past him, but I guess that's what made him such a good big brother.

Shion began speaking casually with Shigure again at that point and Yuki managed to slip to my side for protection, taking a risk just clinging to my arm, obviously not too close.

There was no way we were all gonna make it through this say.

I sighed deeply as I leaned against the wall, tensing when I felt a hand rest gently on my head.

I turned, thinking I'd see Yuki.

I blinked slowly, only to meet Shion's soft gaze, his eyes more turquoise unlike my sea green eyes.

"I hope I'm not gonna be any trouble Ayumi… but- I just can't stand the thought of you getting mixed up in something undesirable ya know?" he said with a smile, kneeling down to my level.

I blinked in surprise and wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him one more.

It's true; he was only staying to make sure I was doing ok.

It was all for me.

I smiled softly as he wrapped his arms around me, holding me tightly as he sighed and, eventually, pulled away.

"Now then- how about some food kiddo?" he asked, poking my nose lightly to make me giggle.

I wrinkled my nose with a laugh as I nodded, turning him to the others.

Kyo, Shigure, Tohru and Yuki turned as I put on a grin.

"Everyone- I'd like you all to meet my older brother, Shion Suzumoto."

**What is this?! A new chapter after a year of writers block?! HAHA! The story continues my friends- and its only gonna get more exciting from here! **

**I'd also like to thank " MusicLover314 " for being so supportive and helping me with my insane writers block. So you can be recognized here just cause you rock bruh. Just thought it would be nicer recognizing you here instead of messaging ya~ Also hi Kaneki :3 **

**Anyways I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter!**

**Stay creative my friends~**


	32. Chapter 32 Some Brotherly Advice

Much to my surprise, the weekend Shion had stayed with us wasn't totally hell.

Yuki, Kyo and Shigure had yet to pop into their zodiac forms, which was a relief to all of us and he didn't suspect a thing about them being cursed.

Tohru very much appreciated the help he was with cooking and cleaning and he was a lot better at it than I was. Even though she insisted he not help because he was a guest, he was always against it.

He was a lot like Tohru in the sense that they always wanted to help others.

Though that didn't help his over protective nature toward me whatsoever.

As long as he was around, Yuki couldn't do a thing.

Shion even found us talking alone to be sketchy.

On the final night, during dinner while we all huddled under the kotasu, Shion even sat in between Yuki and I, though we did exchange occasional glances with each other regardless.

I appreciated what Shion was doing; after all it was all to protect me. He'd been that way for as long as I could remember, which is strangely not that far back at all.

But, sometimes, it was bit much.

I sighed at the thought as Shigure hummed and looked up at Shion curiously.

"So Mr. Suzumoto- you are obviously very close to your little sister Ayumi here. Tell me- what was she like before she moved out here?" he asked, resting his chin on his laced fingers.

I could here Kyo and Yuki muster something about Shigure being a sick basterd as I excused myself to use the bathroom.

Shion tapped his chin for a moment, "Well she really hasn't changed much- but it's also true that she doesn't tend to remember a lot because of the accident."

Shigure tilted his head at the mention of the touchy topic, "Ah… yes the accident that killed your parents?"

"And nearly killed her too." Shion said, setting his tea down with eyes narrowed.

At that moment, everyone stopped eating and looked to Shion as he narrowed his eyes.

"It was a pretty narrow escape. She survived the crash but ended up comatose for 3 months- and when she woke up she didn't even remember that she was in the crash that day. So we kept it that way"

"She suffered sever trauma to her chest that affects her oxygen intake- so she runs out of breath and therefore gets light headed and passes out really easily. And she also lost most of her memories up until the accident, all of elementary, junior high and high school- she just doesn't remember anything."

He sighed again, rubbing his face as he continued, everyone quietly listening.

"She had to leave school for the year and all her friends were left behind too. The only reason I couldn't support her in the city was because of all the college tuition fees I have to pay and Haruhi- or older sister- is getting married and starting a life of her own."

"The last thing Ayumi-neechan would ever want to do is burden us so she decided to move out here with our Grandmother."

"But that was, ultimately, her decision in the end… but now that Gran is in the hospital…" Shion sighed, his words trailing off as Tohru frowned and the other boys remained deathly quiet.

"…Her doctor said that she may recover those memories one day, but it doesn't necessarily have to be any time soon. Frankly, I'd appreciate her not having to remember something so painful." He finished, downing his tea.

The zodiacs all narrowed their eyes in thought as Tohru's frown deepened, holding her hands over chest, "that's so awful… to have to have been involved with something like that…"

Yuki suddenly spoke up.

"I hope she regains her memories of it one day. She has a right to retain all her memories, regardless whether they are good or bad." He said with his eyes narrowed as he rubbed his index finger against his tea cup.

"Let me inform you of a little something, Yuki was it?" Shion said, speaking up against him, raising his head.

"Ayumi, psychologically, isn't the strongest and if she were suddenly forced to remember how she was the sole survivor of something that should have killed her she would break." Shion retorted, his eyes narrowed protectively as Yuki backed down some to listen.

Narrowing his eyes, Yuki lifted his head to meet Shion's gaze, subconsciously standing his ground. "Miss Suzumoto… is not like that."

Shion tensed slightly, watching Yuki carefully as he allowed him to continue.

"… Miss Suzumoto is strong. Mentally and physically. She can handle a lot. She is easily able to take on the burdens of others and not worry about herself. So… I believe, as long as Miss Suzumoto is not alone… she can overcome anything." Yuki said, blinking as he looked right into Shion's eyes.

With a small huff, Shion let a small smirk stretch over his face, silently applauding Yuki for his explanation.

At that I returned from the bathroom with a sigh, blinking when everyone quietly yet quickly turned to me.

"… uhh. Hi." I said with a sheepish smile.

"I didn't take too long did I?" I added with a giggle.

Yuki blinked and smiled at me with a soft blush which Shion noticed immediately.

And as my Big Bro put two and two together he gasped and glomped me.

"Why you- YOU WERE ONLY SAYING ALL THAT STUFF BECAUSE YOU ARE INTERESTED IN MY BABY SISTER!" Shion yelled, holding me tightly, glaring daggers at Yuki.

Yuki blinked and smirked before flipping his hair some, staring at me with a smirk, "What can I say? Though, what I said was true- I assure you. Big Bro." He said with a wink, obviously teasing my brother.

I blushed in surprise, not exactly sure what they were talking about as they bickered back and forth, Shigure laughing at all of it in the background.

All I could do was sigh and smile as the two of them practically fought over me.

… … … … … … … … … … Later the Next Day … … … … … … … … …

The next morning, Shion reluctantly left Shigure's home.

He was more hesitant leaving me with Yuki more than anything else, but, in the end, he did ultimately approve of me staying with the Sohmas.

It made me happy to know that even my Big Bro approved of my new family.

That morning, we all saw him off with the exception of Kyo who was still sleeping at the time, and watched him drive off home, back to the city.

We all let out a collective sigh and Shigure and Tohru trudged back inside tiredly, leaving Yuki and I alone in the rocky driveway.

We both stood silent for a moment in our casual outfits before both turning to each other.

We blushed then snorted then laughed.

I looked at him as I held my stomach, giggling in disbelief at how well we were able to keep our own secret from everybody.

He took a deep sigh after laughing and met my gaze.

Before I could say anything, he suddenly embraced me as tight as he could.

I blushed brightly in surprise as I felt his strong around wrap around me for the first time, but, of course, it only lasted a few moments until he turned into a rat.

"Y-yuki- why did you…?"

I blinked in confusion as I scooped the little rat up, holding him in my cupped hands as I tried to get the right words out.

With a shy blush he finally spoke up.

"Well… I was so jealous about how easily your brother could hug you that… I wanted to do it too…" He said, rubbing his little paws together shyly as his blush got much brighter.

I blinked in surprise before laughing, carrying him and his clothes into the house.

"You're so silly Yuki…" I said, gently setting him on the table before pressing a kiss to his little forehead sweetly.

I'm not entirely sure why I kissed his head, but maybe it was because I was getting more comfortable around him. Yuki certainly didn't seem to mind either as he nuzzled my hand while I drank my tea before turning back to his human form.

He quickly changed and returned to me with his own cup of tea, sitting right at my side as we both curled up under the kotasu.

He hummed softly as he blew on his tea, "I'm relieved it turned out so well- it could have ended in disaster you know."

"Ya- I'm glad I wasn't too much of a klutz- otherwise we would have been screwed." I said with a light giggle.

Yuki stifled a laugh, "Yea- and if he found out the secret then surely Akito would get involved."

Akito.

I heard that name mentioned on several occasions now.

But I had no idea who that even was.

"Yuki… who exactly is this Akito person?" I asked curiously yet cautiously, glancing up at him.

He blinked in surprise before meeting my gaze.

"Well… Akito is the head of the Sohma Family."

**Ohoho! Yuki and Ayumi are getting cuter and now Akito is sure to be making an appearance preeeetty soon here! Also new chapter for ya guys. Hoot Hoot! :P Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

**Stay creative my friends~**


	33. Chapter 33 All's Fair in Love and War

"The head?" I asked curiously.

Yuki nodded, handing me another cup of warm tea as he sat down next to me under the kotatsu table, both of our legs tucked into the warmth.

I blew on my tea, "The head of your family… I think I've met him before." I said, sipping my tea in thought.

He looked at me with a mixture of disbelief and shock written on his face, which only confused me.

"When? How?" he asked, turning to face me directly.

I set my tea cup down and did the same, turning to him as I spoke.

"I think I may have met him when I went with Hatori to the Sohma Family Estate…" I said, tapping my chin lightly in thought.

He nodded, carefully choosing how to react. He still wasn't exactly happy about me going with Hatori back then.

I bit my lip, "I-Is that a bad thing?"

He shook his head, "No, I'm just surprised that you've met him before…" he said, sipping his own tea.

"But don't worry about alright?" He finished with a smile, standing as he took our cups to wash in the kitchen.

I nodded slowly, watching him go as I stayed seated, still deep in thought.

I spent most of the day thinking about it.

At least until Shigure's curiosity peaked.

"Are you really that interested in meeting Akito?" He asked, curious yet sly, as if he was trying to pick at my mind.

However, I nodded.

It's true. I was actually curious about Akito.

I'd heard so many twisted stories about the way he treated Yuki and the others that I couldn't help but want to see if it was all true.

A smirk crossed Shigure's face as he watched me carefully, a glint in his grey eyes.

"Would you like to meet him?"

I froze.

No way was Shigure actually serious.

Was he?

He leaned back in his seat on the ground, still smirking, "I have to go back to the Estate to prepare for the coming New Year and I don't suppose I would mind some company."

I narrowed my eyes.

Shigure _wanted_ me to meet Akito face-to-face.

I had no idea why he would want me to meet someone who was apparently so horrible.

But, my curiosity eventually got the better of me.

Without Tohru, Kyo and even Yuki finding out, that afternoon, Shigure drove me to the main Sohma Estate.

After a quiet ride, we arrived and he led me inside.

Shigure turned to me as we entered through the front gates, "So Akito most likely won't be busy- however he obviously won't be expecting you so please proceed with caution."

"W-wait you're not coming with me?" I asked, somewhat surprised as my eyes widened.

He narrowed his eyes some, "Well I have some things to attend to so I can't meet him with you…"

He watched as I sunk, a frown appearing on my face, and quickly jumped to reassure me.

"B-but I won't be long and I won't let him do anything to you alright?" he said with a smile, ruffling my short hair.

Hesitantly, I nodded.

He led me to one building near the edge of the fenced compound and I immediately recognized it. I remembered it from when I came with Hatori.

Shigure waved as he hurried off, leaving me on the porch outside the familiar building.

I took a deep breath and stood quiet for a few minutes, the sound of running water and distant chatter keeping complete silence at bay.

Finally, I mustered up my courage and narrowed my eyes as I called out.

"I-I'm coming in!"

When no one responded, I very hesitantly pulled the door open, peeking inside.

The room was mostly empty with simple wood flooring that matched the porch and traditional papyrus walls.

I felt my stomach shoot up into my throat as I watched a boy enter from another room, trudging into the room with his yukata sagging off one shoulder.

He glanced up at me through his black bangs, his eyes shining with a familiar dark silver.

Then he smirked.

"We meet again I suppose." He said quietly, straightening up from his slouch, looking me up and down as I stood half in the door, not even questioning why I was there.

He turned away, silently inviting me to the front of the room.

I timidly entered the room, closing the door behind me before I joined him at the front where he had comfortably sat down.

He smirked, tilting his head some as he had me take a seat in front of him where he continued to watch me.

Then it fell quiet.

I could feel his wandering up studying me from head to toe for a few moments.

Then he stood.

He approached me without a word and knelt RIGHT in front of me.

He firmly took hold of my chin and forced me to lift my head.

With a subtle whine I complied as he turned my head from side to side before finally speaking.

"It's been a while… Ayumi Suzumoto."

I was somewhat taken aback that he actually knew who I was, but, at the same time, I would've been surprised if he didn't know me.

"I've heard a fair bit about you and just looking at you I can tell it's all true. You're far more impressive than that Tohru girl." He continued, releasing my chin with a cold chuckle.

He stood and walked tight circles around me before grabbing my hair.

He yanked me over to him and I was forced on my hands and knees as I cried out in pain from the sudden pull.

I felt his grip loosen some as he bent down again; this time his face was closer.

"You've met all of the zodiac and, in the short time you've been aware to the curse, you have even befriended them, including the cat. Impressive." He cooed, still smirking as he lowered his voice.

I gulped in an attempt to swallow my fear as he continued to look me over.

"And then there's Yuki."

I tensed as he mentioned Yuki's name, watching him carefully as he continued.

"… you two have grown awfully close, I'm surprised." He said, taking a few strands of my hair between his fingers as I had to helplessly listen.

"It's strange- Yuki used to be mine but now… he has someone like _you_."

His tone shifted to utter disgust as he yanked the hairs from my scalp and I instinctively screamed in pain, holding my head protectively as he scowled at me.

With tears in my eyes, I watched him circle me like prey.

"You took Yuki from me and for what? For popularity? Money? Lust? I could NEVER leave such a _pathetic_ girl to take MY Yuki!" he yelled, slapping me hard.

I yelped as I clutched my cheek and rolled across the wood floor, bashing my head.

I groaned as I glanced up at him in a daze and he approached me again, pulling me to my knees.

I whimpered and looked up at him, helpless to call for Shigure or even Hatori or Momiji.

Then Akito smirked.

"… I don't want Yuki to have you." He breathed.

Before I could even begin to understand what he said, he leaned down, pulling me into a rough kiss.

"M-mm!?"

I squirmed in surprise as he gripped my forearm and chin, taking control of me with his mouth.

Satisfied, he pulled away and licked his lips, studying my reaction.

I finally managed to speak up from my shock, "W-why… d-did…?"

He cut me off.

"Because. I admit that there's never been anything I couldn't have. And now- to my luck- you've come to me."

"W-what are you t-talking about?" I demanded a bit more firmly as his grip tightened.

He narrowed his eyes, "Yuki cannot have you. Because I want you."

I tensed.

He smirked, "You're far more impressive than that Tohru girl- and much more beautiful and valuable to me than anyone. Besides, it's not like you could ever get much closer to the other Sohmas- so there's no point in even attempting to try."

He cupped the back of my neck, ready to take my lips again.

Clenching my jaw, I found my strength, pushing him away as I scooted back. "Th-that's not your decision to make! I-it's MY choice on who I want to be with!" I shouted with a scowl.

He blinked in surprise and clenched his fists, narrowing his eyes at me as I stood.

"I-I have no intention of being with you just because you want me! No matter what your reasons are- there's no way I'll ever choose someone like YOU!"

With a huff I quickly threw open the door and made my escape, hurrying to find Shigure while holding my head.

Akito narrowed his eyes as I left, muttering under his breath, "Such a stupid girl."

"If I can't have you then neither can Yuki."

**OOOOOOH sh*ts getting reaaaaal! Well we always knew that Akito was possessive and there was nothing Yuki could have that Akito didn't! Things are gonna get going from here! Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

**Stay creative my friends~**


	34. Chapter 34 The Night of New Year

My name is Ayumi Suzumoto.

I had been living with the Sohma family after my grandmother fell ill. But, that in mind, I also had to acknowledge to the fact that they're all cursed, except Tohru of course.

You see, certain members of the Sohma family are cursed and, whenever hugged by a member of the opposite sex, they transform into their corresponding animal of the Chinese Zodiac!

Though I'm not entirely sure how it was all possible, I tried to wholeheartedly make it my duty to help them keep this precious secret.

However, only a week after I had settled in, just when I thought everything was beginning to calm down, I got to meet the current head of the family: Akito Sohma.

Akito tried to scare me away from the idea of becoming closer to the Sohma's, specifically Yuki through threats and even violent acts.

But what he did and said didn't change my mind in the slightest.

New Years was fast approaching and that meant the Zodiac's would have to go back to the estate to celebrate, though Kyo _and_ Yuki didn't seem so thrilled about it.

It was New Years night when they both, ultimately, told Shigure they would not be attending the zodiac's New Years banquet.

Tohru and I listened from outside his office, the three boys talking inside.

With a deep sigh, Shigure eventually gave into their demands not to go.

"Well fine… but you know the others won't be happy with this decision boys." He said with his eyebrows furrowed in subtle concern.

It's true that Akito would be furious.

With a gulp I shook my head out. I definitely didn't want to think of _him_.

Tohru and I listened as the boys assured Shigure it would be all right and we both fled when they all emerged.

Kyo and Yuki sighed before sitting Tohru and I at the table.

Yuki sighed softly, sitting next to me.

"We've decided that we're going to be skipping the New Years banquet at the estate- however, Shigure urged that we at least wish everyone a happy New Years in person since we didn't attend last year…"

I heard Kyo huff under his breath with irritation before Yuki continued.

"But we will be returning right after so we'd like to spend the night with both of you." He said, cracking a smile as I blushed in surprise.

"We'll be back later tonight so just wait up for us at the festival ok?" Kyo sighed, tapping his finger on the table as he glanced at Tohru.

Tohru gave him a bright smile as she nodded with an 'ok', causing Kyo to blush lightly.

I giggled at the sight before Yuki leaned over to me some for my attention.

"Is that alright?" he asked curiously.

I blushed before cracking a smile, nodding slowly as I looked into his eyes.

I tried to conceal just how excited I was to be attending a festival with him, but I couldn't help but fear Akito would try to ruin it in some way.

Only a little later, Shigure gathered the reluctant boys and left with them, leaving Tohru and I to get ready for the night ahead.

… … … … … … … … … … Later that Night … … … … … … … … …

It was a beautiful night for the small New Year's festival in town.

I still couldn't believe that Yuki had asked me to come with him this place!

Tohru and I waited patiently for them him and Kyo, both dressed in our kimono.

I was getting a bit worried and even came to the point where I thought that they weren't coming.

I was feeling a bit discouraged as the minutes ticked away, watching couples wander around with arms entangled with each other and bright smiles.

Then I saw him.

I blushed and realized how handsome Yuki looked in his kimono, dark navy with grey accents that definitely made him look more masculine as he desired.

I smiled as I watched him for a few moments before walking over to greet him.

His face lit up when he saw me and when he first noticed my favorite kimono, he blushed.

"You look beautiful", he said, trying to conceal his awe.

I giggled softly and took his arm as he offered it, leading me around the town happily as Kyo and Tohru did their own thing together.

Realizing how many people there were at the festival, Yuki carefully led me to some food stands and we bought some dango before deciding to leave for one of the fields to see the fireworks privately.

He led me away from the stands and to a fenced off section in the back by the creek.

With a mixture of quiet laughs and pants, we both hiked into the field to enjoy to fireworks in solitude.

We both sat side by side on the grass, just the two of us.

I laid my head against his shoulder and felt him carefully wrap an arm around me before rubbing my arm contently, holding me as best as he could.

Time began to slow down before both of us glanced up in surprise as the sky was illuminated by the firework's dazzling colors.

"Wow," we both breathed in unison.

The two of us quietly watched the navy sky speckled with small stars as the fireworks lit up the night and created multihued glints in our eyes.

Yuki playfully fed me bits of dango every so often and I did the same.

I snuggled my head against Yuki's shoulder while enjoying the pretty colors in the sky as we sat on the grass.

"Thank you so much for taking me here…" I said under my breath, shutting my eyes peacefully as I felt him nod in response.

Then I remembered Kyo and Tohru.

"Do you think the others will be alright without us?" I asked teasingly, opening my eyes before glancing up at him.

Yuki chuckled in response.

"They're not children, they _should_ be fine by themselves." Yuki said, smiling down at me as he gently played with my short hair.

I managed to sneak my hand into Yuki's and then spoke.

"…I love spending time with you…"

"…I love spending time with you too Miss Suzumoto…" he said affectionately, lacing our fingers together.

Both of our cheeks burned with a soft blush as our gazes met and then locked.

I felt the gap between our warm bodies begin to become smaller and smaller, both of us subconsciously moving against each other; it was definitely the closest I had ever been to Yuki.

I watched as he blinked slowly, and, little by little, began to lean down toward me.

Instinctively, I shut my eyes, feeling his warm breath begin caress my lips as he came closer and closer.

Then we stopped.

Hearing Kyo call our names with the usual annoyance in his voice, we slowly, and reluctantly, pulled away.

He helped me to my feet very slowly, licking his lips as he watched me quietly, both of our flushes burning brighter.

We both took one final glance at each other before exchanging smiles as he offered his arm, which I took graciously. We then made our way back to Kyo and Tohru quietly, ready for our journey home.

So close.

**I'm so sorry everyone XD I hate it when there's moments like this and I could feel y'all leaning forward in your seats like KISS! At least I hope so :P Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

**Stay creative my friends~**


	35. Chapter 35 Old Friends, New Problems

The second semester of our final year in high school had just begun.

Coming back from winter break and New Years meant studying for final exams and readying our lives for the journey into the real world. The final push was upon all the third years and the Sohma's and I were no exception.

After having my face buried in textbooks for the entire first week back, I definitely needed a break. I gazed out of the window of my classroom absentmindedly as my brain quietly imploded. Spring was coming. I could see it in the trees in the form of little buds on the branches and could smell the sweetening air through the cracked open windows.

_Its already been half a year… _I thought,_ a whole 6 months of knowing the Sohmas and knowing them as my friends._ I couldn't help but smile to myself as a gentle breeze rolled through the classroom. My daydreaming was cut short by the lunch bell.

I raised my head which had been resting in my hand, turning my gaze to the doorway where he stood. I spoke under my breath as a small smile escaped onto my lips.

"Yuki…"

He smiled back at me while holding his bento box, waiting for me in the doorway as I stood. I could hear the low growls of his fan club in the back of the room, but, now, they didn't bother me.

After all, it was I that had Yuki.

He offered his arm which I took graciously and led me from the classroom with a quiet chuckle as people whispered our names curiously. But, just as I did, he seemed to ignore them as he led me through the bustling hallways of our high school.

It was hard to believe we only had a few more months of this, waking up for high school. Soon everything would be over and we'd all be forced apart when the real world came calling for us. College. Jobs. We had to start growing up… But I was more than happy to spend these final adolescent months with my friends. With Yuki.

I'd been so lost in thought that I hadn't even realized where Yuki had taken me. The cool spring breeze billowed through my uniform as I gazed around the cherry blossom courtyard. The trees lining the perimeter that were once aglow for our dance where now gently budding in the spring sunlight.

Yuki smiled softly and lead me to the fence separating the school from the rest of the little town and sat down, dusting the ground of dead leaves and petals so I too could sit beside him. And, with I smile, I did.

He scooted close to me, setting his bag to his other side before laying his jacket over my bare legs. I blushed in subtle surprise and smiled thankfully at him to which he smiled and nodded. We sat quietly, enjoying our lunches in the quiet around us, enjoying each others silent company.

We only spoke when we finished our meals, sitting huddled together with our voices not reaching above whispers. I blushed when I felt his head rest upon mine and felt his eyes shut. Then he moved away.

I lifted my gaze to meet his, slightly confused, "Yuki…?"

He narrowed his eyes some, still considerably close, "I-I just… I want to ask you something. Something important…"

"Yes…?" I responded somewhat hesitantly.

"A-about… New Years…"

I froze but waited somewhat eagerly for him to continue.

"… would you have let me kiss you?"

His voice seemed so hesitant, but I could tell by the flush forming on his cheeks he was also fairly curious. I could feel my own cheeks begin to burn I mustered a slow and stiff nod.

Yuki titled his head some, "and when I got you that white day present…" he took said necklace in his palm but refused to break eye contact with me, "and when I hugged you after your brother left… you were alright with that…?"

I nodded, watching him quietly.

He cupped my cheek gently, pulling me slightly closer, "and when I kissed your forehead after the dance… you were alright with that…?" he asked.

I nodded slowly, feeling my breath become warmer as his thumb caressed my cheek gently. I saw him nod before he slowly leaned in. I felt his hand tremble upon my cheek as his hot breath hit my lips. But I stopped him.

I set my hand against his chest gently as my gaze met that belonging to the last person I would want to see, especially when I was with Yuki.

"Akito…" I breathed.

Yuki froze from his confusion as he head shot around to face Akito, a sly smirk stretching across the black haired boy's face.

"I do hope I'm not interrupting something." he chorused as Yuki pulled me to my feet. Yuki stood in front of me protectively, hand out stretched as he snarled, "What're you doing here Akito?!"

Akito breathed out a low chuckle as he approached slowly, head tilted to where his overgrown bangs somewhat concealed his face. But his gaze was unwavering.

"I've come for you, Ayumi." he called.

I froze and took a step back into the fence as Yuki shot a glare at me, "M-Miss Suzumoto…? How do you know… how does Akito…?"

When Yuki turned back to face Akito, the boy stood right into front of Yuki causing him to fall back as Akito loomed over the rat with a splitting smirk.

Akito then turned his attention to me, his hand out to me, "I met her quite some time ago when she stumbled into my room. She was kind enough to let me play with her for a bit," he said with a smirk as Yuki froze in disbelief, "I thought she was interesting then but now I'm positive she's what I'm looking for. I've heard many _great_ things about you_, Miss Suzumoto_."

I was completely frozen. My hands clutched the chain link fence behind me like a life line as Akito approached me, gripping my chin roughly. I couldn't pull away.

He cooed, loud enough for Yuki to hear, "I'm in love with _you_ .Mi."

I felt my stomach drop at the words. There was no way he was serious. He'd seen Yuki and I and wouldn't allow it, but, now, he was simply toying with Yuki like his prey. And there wasn't a thing I could do about it.

"Be sure you choose wisely between that rat and I. It won't be pretty if you dare choose wrong…" I smirked as he ran his thumb over my quivering lip, "I'd hate to damage this pretty face of yours…"

He finally released me and casually began to walk off toward the building, rubbing his head with a grin, "I do hope you'll consider this little offer of mine. Come to the estate in 4 days time and we can discuss this further," he cheered, his grin growing painfully wider, "I'll be sure to make sure _everyone_ can attend. Just be sure it's _me_ you pick"

He chuckled lowly as he left, leaving Yuki and I frozen in place, quietly going over what he had done and said in our heads. The only conclusion I could reach was that now I had to choose.

Yuki? Or Akito?

**IT'S HEREEEE! This took way too long to put out I'm sorry ;-; BUUUT things are about to get crayyyyy and I hope you guys are looking forward to it. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this mellow and then not-so-mellow chapter!**

**Stay creative my friends~**


	36. Chapter 36 Choose

Things had been so tense in the Sohma family, all because of me.

Everyone had been made aware of the situation that occurred between, Yuki, Akito and I. Yuki had also become over-protective of me ever since he had found out what Akito had done to me. The only reason Akito wanted me, because I was something Yuki had and Akito didn't, that I was 100% positive of.

I felt so conflicted, but I knew I had to make a decision to protect Yuki or fight with him.

Today was the day the whole Sohma family would hear my decision, whether I chose Yuki or Akito. I knew who I wanted to choose and I also knew who I had to choose

I sighed to myself and flopped onto the bed Tohru and I shared, waiting for Shigure to call me downstairs. I shut my eyes, wanting to escape this situation and just be happy again, to have things the way they used to be.

"Maybe, if I never met Yuki, things…"

I struggled to speak, choking out my words as I lay curled up on the bed.

"Things would be… better… for him… and Tohru and the other Sohma's… I'm just… a burden…" I said, thinking out loud, my voice cracking.

I clutched the necklace Yuki had given me for White Day in my fist. A gentle knock echoed in the room.

"Ayumi, it's time to go…" Shigure said hesitantly on the other side of the door.

I sighed deeply and pulled myself into a sitting position on the bed. "Alright, I'm… I'm coming…" I responded quietly.

No reply.

I assumed he had just nodded to himself and left without another word. I slowly opened the door and trudged down the hall and to the staircase.

Just beyond the stairs, Yuki and Shigure waiting for me. I glanced around for Tohru and Kyo, but didn't see them.

Shigure glanced over at me smiled reassuringly. He grabbed my shoulders and smiled at me, but when I didn't return the smile, he frowned and shut his eyes with a defeated sigh.

Yuki seemed too hurt to even look at me.

"Where are Tohru and Kyo?" I asked somewhat curiously.

"Well, they aren't allowed to attend…" Shigure said softly before clearing his throat."Well, let's get going…" he said uneasily.

No one responded.

The three of us simply exited the house without a word.

The car ride was eerily silent and Shigure had me in the front with him.

"You ok…?" Shigure asked quietly, being oddly sensitive.

I nodded silently.

"I'm sorry… about Akito doing this… it must be… stressful."

He refused to make eye contact with me as he gripped the steering wheel.

It was drizzling outside and, for the remainder of the car ride, everyone stayed silent. Shigure pulled the car into the driveway of the Sohma estate shortly.

"Well, we're here…" Shigure said timidly, keeping his voice from shaking. It was painfully evident how nervous he was.

No response.

We all got out umbrellas and trudged through the puddles that were already forming.

When we all stepped inside the main building, everyone was seated quietly inside.

Rin, Haru, Momiji, Ritsu, Hiro, and Kisa were seated on one side and Kureno, Kagura, and Ayame on the other where Yuki and Shigure would sit. Hatori stood next to Akito who smiled at me in the front of the room.

Apart from Akito, no one acknowledged our arrival.

I followed Yuki, who had remained silent all morning, to where we would sit down. Akito chuckled lightly to himself and got up from his seat.

He walked in my direction and loomed over me; however, I didn't acknowledge him. With an irritated scowl, he grabbed my arm abruptly and pulled me to his original seat.

I stumbled over my feet helplessly and could hear several gasps and shifts among the audience of people behind me as he set me down, on my hands and knees, in front of him. I sat down and he smiled as he ran his index finger along the bottom of my chin, causing me to shiver uncomfortably.

I caught a quick glimpse of Yuki behind me as he hid his face behind his bangs, clenching his hands into fists on his knees.

"Now, I think we are all anxious to hear your decision, Ayumi." Akito begin with a smirk.

Everyone settled down, leaving the room unbearably quiet.

"Who do you chose?"

He leaned a little closer to me, his kimono's sleeve slipping off one shoulder as he studied me carefully with his deep grey eyes. Hatori, still by his side, narrowed his eyes as if he was taking pity on me.

I knew that it was right to choose Akito, for Yuki's and everyone else's sake.

If there was a chance that Akito could break the curse on the Sohma family, I would take that chance. I would rather be with Akito and have Yuki no longer cursed and unhappy, then be with Yuki who would be forever cursed.

I wanted, more than anything, for Yuki to be happy.

"I…"

I spoke finally, but struggled to get my thoughts together.

I knew what I wanted to say, but I couldn't. My head and my heart couldn't agree, so I was stuck in a mental limbo.

I knew I had to choose Akito to make everyone happy

However.

"_No…_" I thought to myself.

"_No… I'd rather have Yuki be miserable with __me__, then have to forget about how I feel." _

I always knew that I had feelings for Yuki, but they had never been that strong. All of the little things Yuki had done for me had made me fall for him.

The smiles, the laughs, the little moments. They had kindled something special in my heart that now burned in my throat and mind.

Akito tilted his head as he sat there, studying my actions.

"I never would have thought this to be a difficult decision…" he said impatiently.

"…You're right… it's not a difficult decision." I said calmly, meeting his cold, waiting gaze.

Everyone held their breath around me. I could feel the tension making the air unbearably heavy and it was only going to get worse.

"Oh, now what would be your choice?" Akito said, showing a subtle hint of interest.

I inhaled deeply, making sure I had my courage together.

I knew, at that very moment, my heart and mind agreed.

"…Yuki…"

The room's atmosphere froze and a flash of lightning illuminated the still room.

"What?" Akito asked, surprised and obviously angered.

For the first time since we had arrived, I stopped slouching and straightened up, making direct eye contact with Akito. I studied his dark grey eyes, barely covered by his black hair. They were furious and wild.

I spoke confidently, "I chose… Yuki."

I repeated myself clearly enough so everyone could hear, even with the pouring rain outside. Everyone let out a small gasp and small whispers broke out. However, I kept my gaze concentrated on Akito.

He livid scowl then suddenly turned into a coy smirk, "ha… ha-ha…. Hahahaha~"

Akito started to laugh loudly, almost manically. An evil smirk twisted on his face as he watched me with one eye through his bangs.

"I thought you'd surprise me by playing along, but you _really_ are _so_ predictable…" he shouted covering his eyes with his black hair, continuing to laugh as he sway back and forth, as if he was truly amused by my response.

Suddenly he stood up and grabbed my hair and yanked me up and forward.

I screamed in pain as he pulled me up to my feet, some hair ripping from my scalp because the sheer force of his endless tugging. I continued screaming, but thunder drowned out my cries for help.

Then, all of a sudden, Yuki appeared at my side, trying to pry Akito's hands from my hair.

**Hohohoooooo Akito done touched Yuki's girl XD jk jk but seriously. Sorry to end this one on a bit of a cliffhanger RIGHT when things are getting on the violent side! Look of for the next chapter that should be coming a hell of a lot sooner than this one~ leave comments to boost my motivation if yall want more. -3- Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**Stay creative my friends~**


	37. Chapter 37 Lost Memories

"Let… go... Akito!" Yuki commanded angrily.

I could feel Yuki trying to pull Akito away; I couldn't possibly free myself.

"Yuk-ki! Please, help!" I screamed grabbing at Akito's hands helplessly. Shigure and Ayame hurried to Yuki and also attempted to pull Akito off of me.

Finally, after what felt like forever, Akito was pulled off of my head. I fell onto my hands and knees, sobbing to myself. I saw Yuki reach out to me. He frowned and sat down in front of me, then grabbed my flailing hands.

"No, no please no let go of me…!" I said bawling, however, he held my wrists so tight I couldn't possibly resist him in my state.

He pulled me up on my knees and made me lift my head, while he held my wrists with a death grip. Tears slipped down my cheeks as I could feel my lips quiver.

Yuki had a pained look on his face as he spoke.

"Hey! Hey, Miss Suzumoto… it's alright. You're alright… shush… calm down…" he said, his voice getting progressively calmer and softer as he rested his forehead against mine reassuringly.

I sniffled, "Yuki, I thought… I remembered…I…" my words trailed off as I finally stopped resisting him, letting my eyes slip shut as I relaxed.

Yuki released my hands and cupped his own hands around my face, wiping away stray tears with his thumbs.

"You're alright, it's ok…." Yuki said, cracking a small smile, "I've got you… you're safe now…"

I nodded subtly and looked back to see Ayame and Shigure watching us with pained looks on their faces while they restrained Akito.

Akito had given up and had fallen to his knees in crushing defeat.

"I can't believe… just some stupid girl …" Akito looked up with a truly twisted smirk, watching Yuki and I with icy eyes, "could turn you… against me… Yuki…"

Despite Akito's words, Yuki never left my side. He kept his forehead pressed against mine, in an attempt to keep me calm at all costs.

That's when I noticed that Akito had gotten up. He walked over to us and grabbed Yuki's collar, pulling him away from me abruptly.

"Hatori… do it!" Akito shouted angrily, trying to hold Yuki away from me.

I helplessly fell to my hands and knees again as Hatori hesitantly made his way over to me. Tears had started running down my cheeks again as Hatori placed his hands on my face.

"No! Hatori, please…!" Yuki pleaded helplessly, trying to pull away from Akito's grasp.

"Do it Hatori! NOW!" Akito demanded wildly.

Hatori bent down and his eyes met mine.

He looked so sad.

"I'm sorry… Ayumi…" he breathed softly.

My eyes widened and I tried to pull away from him, but it was too late.

My mind went blank.

I saw the scene in front of me, Yuki's eyes widened as Akito tried to hold him back. Haru was running to free Yuki. Momiji, and Rin were running to my side. Ayame and Shigure were trying to pry Hatori's hands from my head. Kagura covered Kisa's and Hiro's eyes while Kureno tried to calm down Ritsu.

So much was going on, but I was completely oblivious and moment by moment, I found that I couldn't remember their names. I couldn't remember where I was and what was happening and what I was doing here in the first place.

The experience was so overwhelming, I couldn't take it. I fell to the ground as a flash of blue light illuminated the room.

I saw Yuki's face, in agonizing pain as he watched me fall. My world then went from the utter chaos in front of me to pure blackness.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …. … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

I heard the subtle dripping of water; however, I didn't know where it was coming from.

I yawned as I sat up and stretched. I was lying comfortably in my bed. I looked outside my window, still inside my warm blankets, and noticed the true peace the sound of dripping rainwater provided in my quiet room.

My window was cracked open and the scent of fresh rain wafted into my bedroom. I closed my eyes with a hum and pulled myself from my bed.

It was a Friday, so I got ready for school, just like any other day.

I walked downstairs, completely dressed and ready. My Gran greeted me, which was unusual, but I didn't think much of it. I grabbed some breakfast and made my way to school.

I was greeted by many people and said hello to my other friends, but then someone called my name. It was a girl was blue eyes and long brown hair, she was running right at me.

I didn't know if she was coming for me, so I stepped out of her way. But she kept coming toward _me_.

"Ayumi!" she shouted frantically, dropping her bag in the hall.

I cocked my head to one side and laughed lightly, "I-I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

The girl returned a confused look, "You… don't know… who I am…?" she asked sort of surprised.

"I'm sorry, you must have the wrong person." I said, scratching the back of my head in thought. I started to walk away, but she grabbed my wrist abruptly.

"Hey, what are you-" I said, resisting her grip as I narrowed my eyes.

"Please, Ayumi, tell me right now… tell me right now that you know who I am!"

She raised her voice as tears formed in the corners of her eyes. She was causing a scene around us, people were whispering all around.

I shook her off, "Look, I don't know how you know me, but I don't have any idea who you are…"

"So, please, just leave me alone…" I turned away from her.

I left the girl behind and the people talking around us dispersed Then, I saw the girl drop to her knees. I looked over my shoulder to see what had happened, when three other boys had joined her.

One boy had orange hair, another was blonde, and the other had white hair with black roots, both equally worried about her by the looks of it.

The orange haired boy grabbed her shoulder and was talking to her, though I didn't understand what he said nor did I really care to eavesdrop. Before I turned to leave, another boy with silver hair and purple eyes appeared just behind them, but he didn't join them. He just watched.

I didn't want to stay any longer so, after my glance, I walked alone down the hall to my homeroom class, leaving the mysterious girl and the other boys behind.

**So this is another short one. But DAMN things escalated quickly! Whats gonna happen next though~? Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**Stay creative my friends~**


	38. Chapter 38 Goodbye

Homeroom was boring as usual, however it was pretty awkward since I sat right next to that strange girl from before. As soon as that class ended I simply joined some of my other friends as I always did.

"Hey, did you girls see Prince Yuki? He's looking perfect as usual…" Kokoro, said.

"He is always looking good, we are lucky enough to have homeroom with him!" Yui agreed excitedly.

I felt like I knew who this Prince Yuki was, but I couldn't recall anything about him. However, I still played along so I wouldn't seem weird not knowing who such an important guy was.

As the three of us were walking and talking, another boy and girl approached me.

"Heyyy, Ayu-chan! What's up?" the boy said cheerfully wrapping his arm around me.

The girl, with black hair, rolled her eyes and spoke to me, "hey you coming to student council after school, you didn't come this morning, so I was just curious… besides…"

She leaned in closer to me as she spoke, "Yuki seemed a bit down, he might wanna see you, ya know?" she said nudging me with her elbow.

"I'm not in student council." I said confused, "You must have the wrong person…"

I pulled the boy's arm off my shoulder with a soft and somewhat irritated huff. The girl's eyes widened some and she stifled a nervous giggle.

"Well, of course you are Ayumi… remember Kimi and Kakeru?" she said gesturing to herself and then the boy.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know you guys." I huffed, trying, again, to walk away.

The girl apparently named Kimi had a serious look on her face, "Hey, Ayumi come on, it's not funny to play that sort of game on us…" she pleaded, reaching for my wrist.

I pushed her away.

"Hey, what's with you guys, I don't know you so leave me alone!" I muttered while walking away from them, leaving my friends behind. I had no idea why, but I was tired of all these people acting like they knew me.

However, it was getting to me. Maybe I did know these people, but I would remember them, right?

My head was starting to hurt.

I clutched it with one of my hands and decided to go to the nurse's office and, maybe, go home.

When I turned a corner, I suddenly bumped into someone. With my eyes shut tight I asked as politely as I could, "Are you… ok… Yuki?"

I heard a soft voice reply to me, "I'm ok. But are you…?"

I shook my head again and slowly opened my eyes. He suddenly stopped talking. I blinked slowly as a passing thought questioned why had called him Yuki.

I looked up to see a boy kneeling down in front of me. He was the same boy from before. He really was Prince Yuki.

"P-Prince Yuki!" I gasped, jumping up in shock.

He still looked just as surprised, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, I hope I didn't hurt you, Prince Yuki!" I said, dusting myself off as I awkwardly tried to straighten his tie that I had wrinkled, which only made it worse the more I messed with it.

He shut his eyes with a soft sigh. He actually seemed pretty upset.

"I… I'm sorry I just thought that… you had maybe… just maybe…"

He probably realized he was saying his thoughts out loud because he just stopped as he looked up at me awkwardly.

"Um, I'm sorry… I just… you were always so easy to talk to… I was an open book when it came to you…" his words trailed off.

"W-What are you talking about?" I asked in confusion.

Did I supposedly know him too?

He smiled sadly to the ground, but the smile left his face as quickly as it appeared.

"Oh, it's nothing…"

And just as quickly as he came, he left.

I honestly thought I was going crazy. I felt like I knew all of these people.

Suddenly a boy tapped my shoulder. I jumped when I realized he was the orange haired boy who was with that other girl.

He stared me down angrily while looming over me, "Look… I know you don't remember us, but… you know you could go easier on us… it's hard on us too… especially Tohru and Yuki…"

I had no idea what he was talking about. It was really becoming a trend at this point.

"Who is Tohru? And when you say 'Yuki' I assume you're talking about the prince."

His face became more twisted with anger. He grabbed my wrists and shoved me against the wall, causing me to yelp in surprise as I stared up at him with wide eyes.

"Come on, Ayumi! You- you have to remember, remember something…!" he demanded with a scowl.

"Remember Shigure, Yuki, Tohru or even me, Kyo! Remember Hatori and Momiji and Hastuharu and-and Isuzu, too! Remember the Sohma family and the zodiac curse! Remember all the good times we had together, like at the hot springs for White Day! Just…JUST REMEMBER SOMETHING!" he muttered, loosening his grip some.

I pushed him off of me.

"I don't know what you're talking about! I don't even know you, so please just stay out of my life! God, you're making me seem like I'm crazy!" I shouted with tears welling up in my eyes.

I ran from the boy, Kyo as he quietly stood alone in the hall.

I found a quiet place and yanked my cell phone from my bag. I dialed for the only people I knew I could trust. It rang once and then he immediately picked up.

"Shion?" I asked, choking back tears.

"Oh- hey kiddo! It's been so long! What's up, and why are you calling me, don't you have school right-"

I cut him off.

"Come get me…" I said sternly, trying to quell my shaky voice with deep breaths.

"W-What? What do you mean 'come get you', w-why? What happened?" he asked worriedly.

"Please, just you and Haruhi, come get me… take me home… I-I wanna go home… Shion I wanna come home…" I cried out, not being able to hold back my tears any longer.

"Ok! O-ok I'm coming, I'm on my way… just wait a little… I'm coming Ayumi."

He hung up.

I didn't bother to go back to class. I just sat in the courtyard waiting for my Big Bro to come get me. The bell rang and I could hear students around me, however, very few people came to the Cherry Blossom courtyard.

But then, I heard subtle footsteps.

"Prince Yuki…?" I said aloud, not caring that I was still crying.

He looked over, just noticing that I was sitting there. He looked surprised and, upon noticing my tears, came right to my side. He sat down beside me and put his full attention on me, much to my surprise.

"Hey, why are you-" I started to ask, but he stopped me.

"What happened, Miss Suzumoto?" he asked sternly, taking my hand in his.

"Why you even here, this place is pretty much abandoned isn't it...?" I asked shakily, dodging his question.

"Well, I find this place somewhat nostalgic…" he said slowly with an almost distant tone.

"H-how so...?" I asked curiously, eager to keep the attention of the conversation off of me.

He laughed to himself lightly, "I came here for a school event, with a very special person, but she doesn't seem to remember me anymore…" he said quietly.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, it sounds terrible, Prince Yu-"

"Yuki… just Yuki is fine…" he said, cutting me off.

I nodded, "I'm sorry, Yuki…"

Then I heard a honk. We both turned to the source of the sound simultaneously.

"You're leaving, with him… Shion, your brother, if I remember correctly…"

Yuki said hiding his face with his bangs. I nodded, not really sure if he saw and curious to how he knew my brother. I turned to look at Shion's car, where he stood with the door open in front of him.

The clouds turned grey around us and a drop of rain landed on my nose Yuki suddenly stood up and grabbed my shoulders.

"Thank you, for everything Miss Suzumoto… I wish you the best…" He said with a sad smile.

"W-what are you-"

Just then Shion came up behind me and pulled me to him and hugged me. When I turned to say goodbye to Yuki, he had disappeared. Shion lifted my chin with his finger and smiled, but then frowned at the sight of my tears.

He led me to the car, where Haruhi was waiting. The car ride home was quiet, only the sound of the pouring rain was heard.

When we got to Shion's apartment, he spoke lightly, "Well, I'll pick up your stuff tomorrow, from Gran's house. She was concerned with why you had decided to leave so abruptly, but you never said."

"I prepared your old bedroom, so I'll bring some stuff in there in a little. Sis'll be making dinner soon, so don't eat too much-"

I entered my old bedroom and shut the door, shutting out both Shion and Haruhi.

I threw myself on my familiar bed, as thunder rattled my room and lightning illuminated it. I shut my eyes and whispered to myself.

"Goodbye, Yuki Sohma…"

**Ahhhh feelsy. ;-; it looks like Ayumi is saying goodbye after all this time. But the question is for how long. Maybe forever? Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**Stay creative my friends~**


	39. Chapter 39 Raindrops

It had been a whole week since I left school.

It rained every night and I didn't get very much sleep. Shion was in class at his university for most the days and Haruhi had gone home after I arrived. I had the apartment all to myself.

I decided to finally unpack and organize some things that Shion had brought for me. Gran had packed up my stuff so suddenly. I opened one of the boxes and rummaged through it until I came upon some scrap book. My eyes widened when I opened it.

There was a small signature on the front page reading "To Ayumi. From the Sohmas and Tohru". Inside where hundreds of pictures, all with me and that girl and the boys from school. We all looked so close. So happy.

There were even pictures of me with Prince Yuki.

I could hardly believe what I was seeing while I flipped through the pages of pictures which included group photos of what looked like a school dance, summer vacation and other events. There were lots of other people, adults and kids. But we were always smiling.

I couldn't ignore how joyful we all looked, how happy _I_ looked. My brain hurt. My heart ached. Is it possible that I really did know them? There was no way, right? Right…?

I clenched my jaw, "W-why… why don't I remember them then?!"

I tossed the scrap book back in the box roughly and retreated to my bed, burying my face in the blankets. I curled up in my shorts and baggy t shirt, tangling my fingers in my short hair.

I wanted to escape this numb mindset.

I hummed to myself quietly as I looked at the window as I carefully sat up. It had begun to rain again.

I huffed, "Great more rain…"

I rolled onto my back, looking up at the all too familiar ceiling fan. Not much had changed here. It just seemed gloomier.

I glanced back over at the boxes, spurred by some new found determination.

I retrieved the scrap book and went back to my bed, opening it wide on my bed and I looked over it closely, pulling pictures from the plastic sleeves and tape on every page. I tried desperately to recall any of the events in the pictures, but I just couldn't. It was so frustrating.

I stayed up for hours, looking at every detail of the scrap book, waiting for anything to come back to me, but to no avail. I clenched my jaw in frustration, tossing it off my bed with a grunt of anger. When it hit the ground, it practically exploded with pictures, each fluttering down the carpet silently. That's when my bedroom door opened.

Shion peeked inside and smiled softly at me, then frowned at the state of the scrap book I had thrown. He ignored it and came in silently, bringing in more of my boxes of stuff. He set them down and then sat down on my bed next to me. Shion wrapped an arm around my shoulder and rubbed it.

"Hey kiddo…" he cooed sweetly.

I remained silent until he pulled me into his lap, to which he earned a yelp from me as he cradled me like a little kid. He chuckled softly, amused by my reaction as I tried to squirm away.

"What's up Ayumi?" he asked, as I helplessly lay in his lap. I sighed.

"I-I don't know…"

He raised his eyebrow, "you don't know?" he mocked me teasingly. I rolled my eyes, cracking a small smile.

"Shut up." I said playfully.

He chuckled and ruffled my hair, making the short strands all frizzy. I giggled; he always knew how to make me feel better in the wierdest way. Then he sighed contently, still holding me.

"Ya know, if it's about leaving school… well…" he sighed again, thinking about his words carefully. "If you love something, you let it go… but if it comes back, then it's truly yours." he said with a stupid smile. He must've thought he sounded brilliant.

"How was that supposed to help me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly. Ok, maybe he wasn't as much help as I thought.

He shrugged, "it just felt right." he said with a stupid smile, making me laugh as I smacked him lightly and playfully.

He kissed my forehead affectionately, before letting me out of his lap, setting me on my bed gently, "feel better, Ayu-chan." he said with a wink.

I blinked in confusion, but smiled in return as he left my room. I smiled to myself, cuddling my pillow in my bed as the pouring rain dripped down my window. I sighed.

"...If you love something, you let it go… but if it comes back, then it's truly yours, huh?" I repeated to myself before shrugging.

I sighed before getting comfortable in my bed, shutting my eyes contently. For the first time since I left school, I felt a slight tranquility, happy even. I smiled to myself, opening my eyes slightly and my gaze concentrated on the tattered scrap book.

The serenity had suddenly left me. I started to toss and turn in my bed, groaning as my head began to pound with some unknown pain. I sat up, clutching my throbbing head.

"Nng…" I moaned, getting up from my bed shakily.

I began to wobble over to the door and I feebly grabbed for the doorknob before my world began to spin. I dropped to my knees, holding my head tightly as the pain worsened.

"The hell is happening…?" I asked myself, gritting my teeth in the process.

My head felt like it was going to explode. The pain was excruciating. I went to shout for Shion, and found that I couldn't speak. That's when I fell, falling back into the oh so familiar blackness.

Blackness.

…

Then I woke up.

My eyes fluttered open weakly as I grunted, finding my body stiff from being curled up in an unfamiliar bed. I sat up carefully as I gripped the thin sheets adorning the twin sized bed, rubbing my eyes. My mind foggy. Jumbled.

I looked around, seeing that I was in a hospital room. My eyes widened, as my thoughts raced. However, before I could begin to question why I was there, strange memories were fading into the back of my mind.

I set my hand over the bandage binding my head, matting my bangs to my sweaty forehead. "Y-Yuki… Tohru… Kyo… Shigure…"

I continued, stating all of these names out of nowhere before I realized I knew who they all were.

"M-mommy… Daddy…"

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I continued repeating their names to myself. I clutched my head tighter, finally being able to recall Akito. He erased my memory. No, I had new memories too. There was a car. There was blood.

The tears continued to fall as I rolled myself in a ball, crying to myself quietly in the hospital bed. "I remember," I whispered, "I remember..."

I let out a few weak sobs as I lay on that hard mattress before muttering out Yuki's name with a pitiful whine. I wanted to see him.

That's when the door opened.

**Memories are back baby! And Ayumi's also in the hospital. Knowing her this only spells for more trouble… but you'll have to keep reading to find out how it all wraps up! That's right! 1 more chapter to go… Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**Stay creative my friends~**


	40. Chapter 40 To Always Return

Repressed memories. At least that's what the doctor diagnosed it as.

In my haphazard attempts to regain my memories regarding my friends, I sent my brain into a spiraling panic as I unlocked memories Akito had managed to seal.

My memories had been unconsciously blocked, due to them being associated with a high level of stress or trauma. He used that to his advantage. Akito had set the stage accordingly so he could complete the ridiculous task of "wiping my memory".

It all made me angry. Sad. Disappointed. How could I not see through his obvious plan?

Along with gaining my memories of my friends, I also collected repressed memories from when my parents died. It was far scarier knowing the truth. But, as a result, i had gained sufficient closure on the situation.

"We were in the car that day. I was seated in the back of the car behind my mother while my father was driving, on our way to holiday in Tokyo. Our car was rear-ended. The vehicle flew out of the lane, like a toy... It collided with oncoming traffic and bounced back onto the opposite side of the road before people finally stopped."

"There was... blood. It was everywhere. I remember being briefly conscious in the car when it was upside down, but that's the extent of what I remember. At least until I woke up 3 months later."

I glanced at the doctor beside my bed as he scribbled away on his clipboard, nodding every so often to himself before he looked up at me.

"Thank you very much Miss Suzumoto. By the looks of things you'll make a steady recovery." he said with a smile, pushing his glasses back on the bridge of his nose.

I felt a smile cross my face.

"So I can go home today right?"

"I'm afraid not." he sighed, standing from his stool. My smile faded at the pessimistic words.

"I-its been 2 weeks though…" I spoke up, trying not to sound too upset as I was situated back in bed with the assistance of a nurse.

He shook his head, "I'm afraid not. Rest easy Suzumoto. Maybe a few more weeks."

The doctor had the nurse follow him as he left my room. My silent room. Empty room. I slumped back in bed with a pout as I glanced out my bedside window.

Tokyo. The bustling city outside was roaring with its daily commotion lay just outside. Morning dew covered the blooming iris' outside my window in little holdings, their petals a soft violet. Spring was surely right around the corner. And I wasn't about to spend another moment in a damn hospital.

So, I did the most logical thing a mentally unstable teenager could do.

I hopped out of bed and pulled on the hospital slippers after my cold feet bounced on the cold tile floors. I yanked them on and my hospital gown off while digging for my original clothes in a drawer nearby. I flattened my bedhead with one hand and pulled on my clothes with the other. Then, I peeked my head out of my door, scoped the hall, and mission impossibled my way out.

I scavenged for change on the streets and actually received a few yen from some passing strangers. I clutched the money in my hand as I hurried to the nearest station. I had to get home.

I wanted to see my friends. My family.

I had to see Yuki.

I rushed to the train station and purchased the cheapest ticket I could. No one would miss me, besides Shion was in school and I wasn't the only patient in the hospital.

I panted as I stumbled onto the train. I was exhausted from my little escapade. Laying my head against the back of an empty seat, I shut my eyes while swaying to the rocking of the train, listening to all the announcements, conversations. I simply waited.

I had fallen asleep during the ride. When I did wake it was almost noon.

"Craaaap!" I hissed, looking at the metro maps, "don't tell me I missed my stop!"

I scanned the maps frantically before sighing in relief. 3 stops to go. I took my seat once more and began twiddling my thumbs nervously. The weight of the situation had finally began to bear down on me.

What was I exactly planning to do when I got there? More importantly, what was I going to say to Yuki when I saw him?

Before I knew it, the stops had flown by and I perked my head up as I watched people exit the terminal. With a deep breath, I followed. I was going through with this.

I had to see Yuki.

However, there were a few people I had to see first.

I immediately began my trek to the Sohma family's estate. I marched up to the front gates and inside, wearing my wrinkled uniform while sporting a worsening bedhead. I couldn't have appeared more insane if I tried. But I was determined to settle the score with him. Akito.

I felt the wandering glances of people as I crossed the courtyard to the Main Sohma house. And, without another word, I barged right in.

Akito and Hatori looked up in horror as Akito lay in bed during an examination. I exhaled before inviting myself inside, leaving my shoes at the doorway.

"Akito," I called sternly, "we need to talk."

I could see his pupils dilate in utter disbelief as he adjusted his yukata, getting to his feet shakily.

"T-the hell…?" he breathed, "th-there's no way-!"

I cut him off.

"I want your permission."

He gave me a bewildered stare as he looked me up and down. He was definitely aware I had my memory back but was also clearly confused.

"What?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

I took a deep breath before bowing to him, head down and eyes closed.

"I want your permission to see Yuki again!" I announced. Both Akito and Hatori froze at my bold demand. But I continued.

"I want your permission and I want you to promise you will leave us be! Because I… I…"

I could feel my words weaken as my cheeks began to burn. Then I froze in surprise.

"It's because you love him."

Akito's tone was cold, but he spoke the truth. I felt my heart flip and flutter at the statement, but I couldn't find myself to deny it.

Because it was true.

"... go on." he breathed, lowering his gaze respectfully. My eyes widened in utter surprise and I felt a faint smile appear on my face. Then, I embraced him.

Akito turned all kinds of colors as he stuttered and pondered whether or not to return my affection. Then he simply patted my back, blushing brilliantly as he muttered, "he might be home… check there first."

I nodded with a grin and waved as I hopped the doorframe, scooping up my shoes by the heels as I sprinted back out, bouncing as I attempted to put them on mid stride. I could feel the gazes of the people on the property soften and, subconsciously, received good luck through them watching as I rushed through the gate.

Shigure. He was next.

I sprinted to the forest and down the path and to that old, traditional Japanese style home out in the middle of nowhere. I felt my pace quicken and my voice burst through my lungs.

"Shigure!" I called as I skidded to a stop at the door, throwing my shoes off. I heard a crash inside and hurried footsteps to the door before it flew open. Shigure met my turquoise eyes with surprise then, finally, relieved gaze as he set his hands on my shoulders.

He looked me over carefully as he choked out a laugh, patting my shoulders with both of his strong hands. Then he stopped.

A wry smirk appeared and he chuckled, "you're here for Yuki aren't you?" he asked teasingly.

I stuttered nervously while twiddling my fingers again. My cheeks burned bright red at the question. But, Shigure let out a soft chuckle as he ruffled my bedhead, washing away my worry and nervousness almost instantly as he whispered into my ear.

"He's at school. But, you better hurry…"

I felt myself subconsciously nod as I stepped away from the entranceway, barefoot.

Forgetting my shoes, I took off once more as I heard Shigure call. "good luck, Ayumi!"

The school. I could finally see it. I stepped into the entryway cautiously before opening my locker. I ran my fingers over my school shoes with a nostalgic smile before grabbing them. I wiped my feet quickly before slipping them on. I took off into the halls, looking around for Yuki as people glanced at me, murmuring my name.

School was over. People were heading home. _No_ I thought _No, I have to see him!_ I looked around, desperate to see him as kids funneled through the halls.

And then. I saw him.

He was there. He was standing by himself in the courtyard, looking up at the budding cherry blossoms. He was dressed in his spring uniform and was standing peacefully under the tree, bag over his shoulders.

Time froze. Completely.

I watched him with wide eyes, catching my breath at the very sight of him. I took in the image of him fully. I stood there watching him with my hands in fists over my chest and relieved tears in my eyes.

That's when he turned.

He blinked his big purple eyes at me as his silver bangs fell over his face. Then his eyes widened. He dropped his bag and it fell over his shoulder and onto the pavement as our gazes locked. I could see him mouth my name. My first name. Then he took a step forward.

"...Ayumi." he cooed.

I let out a small whine as all of my words left me. I watched him smile before I lunged forward with tears escaping my eyes. And I embraced him.

I held him tightly and cried into his chest before I felt his arms wrap around me, equally tight. He rested his head on mine and swayed with me in his arms as I felt stray tears drip from his eyes as he whispered sweetly into my ear, shushing and calming me. Then I pulled away.

He hugged me.

"Y-yuki how did you…?"

He laid his index finger over my lips with soft and gentle words as he moved his hand to my chin, wrapping his free arm around my waist, "don't worry about that."

I squeaked and my eyes widened. I blinked up at Yuki, his eyes shut loosely. Only then did I release the warm feeling enveloping my lips.

Yuki's soft lips were against mine. He held me close and cupped the back of my neck, only deepening our kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, returning his affection with another kiss. We eventually pulled away, small, hot breaths escaping our mouths as we looked over each other with wandering eyes. Our cheeks were flushed bright red as we laid our foreheads against each others. He breathed out a soft laugh, still holding me as he whispered.

"Welcome home, Ayumi."

**Annnnd that's it. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**Stay creative my friends~**


	41. Chapter 41 Epilogue: Flower Basket

The hot of summer steamed the black pavements of Tokyo on a humid July afternoon. The cicadas buzzed in the afternoon sun. The sky shone a bright blue with not a single blemish of a cloud.

With a soft hum, I sat on the balcony of my apartment overlooking the grand city, a mug of tea in hand. I opened my eyes and stared out into the skyline with a soft, content gaze until a hand was set on my shoulder.

I jumped with a squeak when someone nipped my ear before turning in my seat to meet his playful gaze.

"Yuki!" I shouted, cheeks burning as he laughed. Puffing my cheeks out with an apparently adorable annoyance, he set both hands on my cheeks, unpuffing them with a smile.

I couldn't help but giggle and pucker my lips.

Yuki smiled and leaned down, capturing my lips affectionately. We both smiled into the kiss until there was a knock at the door. He huffed lightly and I giggled as he kissed my nose before going to the door.

I watched him sigh before I stood up in utter disbelief. I ran to the door, arms wide open.

"Tohru! Kyo! Shigure!" I cheered, hugging them at the door with a grin. Tohru embraced me with a giggle before pulling away, smiling as she looked me over, noticing my longer, now shoulder length hair.

She giggled with a smile before embracing me once more. Kyo sighed, still as irritable as he was 5 months ago before our graduation. Regardless, he put on a smile and held me as well.

However, I think Shigure was the one who was the happiest to see me. He wrapped his arms around me and twirled me around while laughing. Of course, Yuki didn't like it.

Yuki narrowed his eyes and pulled on Shigure by his collar, yanking him off me before he, instead, pulled me into his arms, holding me from behind. Yuki laid his head on my shoulder with a protective huff and Kyo couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Y-you stupid rat!"

"Shut up you stupid cat." Yuki retorted with a glare as his arms tightened around me.

I sighed with a smile, kissing Yuki's cheek quickly, causing him to release. I giggled softly before turning to the door only to see Shigure patting Hatori's shoulder.

I froze.

Yuki grabbed me again, hissing under his breath as he glared at Hatori. I hadn't seen him in months ever since I demanded Akito let Yuki and I be together. But he smiled at me. Soft and subtle, but obvious.

He cleared his throat awkwardly as Shigure invited him in. Hatori held a woven basket with a bouquet of flowers. He then offered it to me.

The basket was full of camellias, violets, peach blossoms, and japanese apricots. They all dazzled brilliantly in a chromatic wave of color in the woven basket. I smiled happily as I took a few of the flowers to my face, taking in the sweet aroma they emitted.

"A flower basket huh…" I questioned, opening my eyes to meet Hatori's gaze. He smiled softly and nodded, his bangs hanging over his injured eye per usual.

"I ah…" he cleared his throat, "... Akito remembered how much you adored the cherry blossoms at the estate. He thought it could act as a treaty between the you and our family." he smiled softly at me, his expression softening as my cheeks flushed red again.

He then set his hands on my shoulders. "I'm glad to know you've lived up to your strong name, Miss Ayumi Suzumoto."

My flush brightened as Shigure laughed and Yuki and Kyo stifled a chuckle.

We all spent a few hours together as Yuki and I showed them around our apartment. Shigure mostly whined about how lonely he'd been since everyone moved out for college, to which Hatori and Kyo continually judged him. It'd been far too long since we'd all gotten to spend time together.

By the time we were saying our farewells, hours had already passed.

I waved while attempting to stifle a yawn as the lights of Tokyo poured inside the apartment from the city outside. Shigure, Tohru, Kyo, and Hatori left for their own homes outside the city, leaving Yuki and I alone in our home.

The moment the door was closed, Yuki scooped me up in his arms, earning a squeak from me. He captured my lips in a gentle kiss and carried me to bed, tossing me playfully on my side. I rolled onto my right, giggling while Yuki changed for bed.

I hugged him from behind as he sat on his side of the bed, wrapping my arms around his bare chest. He raised his eyebrows and watched me out of the corner of his eye.

"Can I help you?" he asked playfully, setting his hand over mine. I giggled and shrugged, humming in his ear with my nose against the side of his head. Yeah, I'm that kind of girlfriend.

I finally released him after a few moments, allowing him to put on a shirt as I flopped onto my back on my side of the bed, closing my eyes. Suddenly, Yuki pinned me to the bed.

I opened my eyes with a yelp of surprise but he immediately silenced me with a kiss. I blinked a few times in surprise before kissing him back, feeling his grip on my forearms loosen. Only when he slipped his leg between mine did I spazz.

He laughed and pulled away, rolling onto his back. I found it annoyingly adorable that he just loved to mess with me lately.

I rolled my eyes before poking his nose, making him go cross eyed as we both relaxed on our respective sides of the queen-sized bed in our bedroom.

He smiled lovingly as he watched me snuggle with me pillow, reaching out to me before cupping my head. He kissed my forehead sweetly. I smiled, nuzzling his cheek affectionately before scooting into his arms. He rested his head against mine before speaking.

"Did you enjoy seeing our friends?"

I smiled softly, shutting my eyes contently, "I did actually… That was nice of Hatori."

He nodded, shutting his eyes, "do you think college will be as interesting as high school was?" he asked, chuckling softly, running his nose through my hair.

"That's gonna be pretty tough to beat." I responded, giggling as I slumped in his hold happily.

We both fell quiet for a few moments, silently enjoying each others company and warmth. He then lifted my chin with a small smile.

"I love you, Miss Suzumoto…"

I felt my cheeks burn as he stole a brief kiss, releasing my chin gently before I could respond. He hid his face in my neck, allowing his warm breath to caress my skin.

I smiled softly as his breathing slowed and rubbed his back soothingly as he slept before putting my lips against his ear, whispering softly to him as my eyes closed.

"I love you too, Yuki Sohma."

**Ok, I lied, THIS is actually the end… or it is for this fanfiction~ Nice wrap up don't you think? Merry (early) Christmas! You're all welcome. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this story! Thanks for sticking with me for so long with this one and I hope something else I'm writing catches your eye!**

**So, for a final time for this story,**

**Stay creative my friends~**


End file.
